Mirror
by Kryin Ashley
Summary: One who cannot be controlled by Aizen and can be just as malicious and heartless as he can could be troublesome, right? Or she could be his greatest servant and ally. It is said that women are the most cunning and deceptive of all creations. Which is she?
1. Chapter 1: Don't Look Back

**Mirror**

**Chapter 1: Don't Look Back**

**

* * *

**

Aizen Sosuke was not usually a greedy man. When he had acquired one thing to suit his needs he usually was content with only it. He never needed to go looking for another because he always picked the best. Rarely did he ever go looking for something better.

However, in this peculiar instance it was not something better that fell into his presence. It was simply something he had to have; something he could not let it get out of his grasp. His interest had been piqued and he wanted to know more about this something.

At the moment, Aizen stood in the shadows of a training room of the Shinou Academy, concealing his reiatsu. He was currently spying on a new prospective protégée. He already had a protégé under his wing as his fukutaicho. Where was the harm in acquiring another?

She was a fast learner. She excelled in all shinigami arts with ease. Her specialty, while not of particular use to him, was hakuda, though. Aizen had a feeling that in her three years of being in the eight-year course at the Shinou Academy, she had been bored to death. He saw a certain gleam in her eye that had been in his as well; a need for knowledge and a thirst for power. She needed new challenges. She needed to climb higher mountains.

Being at the Shinou Academy was not helping her.

But as he spied on her, he felt there was something else he needed to know about her; something important. She appeared to be friends with his fukutaicho; something not many could say. That would make it easier for her to be persuaded and controlled.

_Yes, she'll do just fine_, Aizen thought with a smirk. He disappeared from the room quickly.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku relaxed under a tree. She let out a yawn. "I'm so bored. There's always nothing to do on Saturdays," she whined. She jumped when an onigiri was pushed under her chin by a small hand. "Thanks, Kyoko."

"Yeah, yeah," Utsuri Kyoko said. "You should be happy you aren't preparing for exit exams."

Rangiku shrugged. "I don't understand that, Kyoko. You entered this school four years after me and Gin and now you're already graduating." She thought for a moment. "Well, it only took Gin a year, so..."

Kyoko took a bite of her own onigiri. "If you studied more, maybe you'd be graduating with me. And no one is smarter than Gin. Everything just comes natural to him."

"Aw. Ya givin' me way too much praise, Oko-chan."

Rangiku and Kyoko looked to their left. Ichimaru Gin was approaching them. There was a wide smile on his face. He stopped and scooted in between the girls. Sighing, both of them had to adjust to his slim body. Kyoko passed him an onigiri.

"Thanks, Oko-chan," he said.

Kyoko sighed. "How many times have I told you not to call me that ridiculous nickname, Gin?" she growled.

Gin's smile widened. "I've always called ya tha'. Wha's stoppin' me now?"

"He does have a point, Oko-chan," Rangiku teased. "He calls me 'Ran-chan.' What's the difference?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not a kid anymore. So you can't call me that ridiculous name any longer." Kyoko glared at Gin. "Aren't you supposed to tending to your duties, _**Ichimaru-fukutaicho**_?" she asked. She leaned on Gin.

Rangiku nodded and leaned into him as well. "Yeah, _**Ichimaru-fukutaicho**_. Aizen-taicho wouldn't be missing you, would he?"

"I'm sure Aizen-taicho doesn' ev'n realize tha' I'm gone. It's not like I'll be gone for tha' long. He'll be fine." Gin looked over at Kyoko. "Have ya picked a division yet?"

Kyoko looked down. "No. I've actually been offered a seated position in the Eighth and Thirteenth Divisions." Then she looked at the other two. "I'm not really sure I want to join either, though."

"Well, you better hurry and choose a squad. You don't have that long left," Rangiku said.

Kyoko nodded. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

The next week, Kyoko was sitting alone outside. She was trying to study. Her classmates were making it incredibly hard not too far from her. She tried to block them out. Heaving a sigh, she looked up at them, shooting them evil looks.

"Having trouble studying?"

Kyoko gasped and looked up. "Ai-Ai-Aizen-taicho!" She started to rise. Instead, Aizen held up a hand to stop her. He came down to her level. "Hello, Aizen-taicho."

Aizen smiled at the much shorter girl. "Hello, Utsuri-san," he said.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "You remembered my name."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I remember the name of such a promising young lady like yourself?" Aizen asked. He noticed that she was staring at him with a mixture of confusion and wariness. "I am interested in your talents, Utsuri-san."

Kyoko looked shocked for a moment. This was the first time that Aizen had shown any sign of interest in her. Why now was he taking such a liking to her? "You want me to join the Fifth Division, Aizen-taicho?" she asked.

"Only if you want to, of course. I'd be willing to give you a seated position," Aizen said.

"You'd seat me right away? How high?" she asked.

"With your abilities, you are good enough for the fifth seat's position. Don't you think so?" Aizen asked.

"I hardly think..."

Aizen placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. She stopped talking and met the taller man's eyes. "You must not sell yourself short, Utsuri-san. You are more than capable of being my fifth seat. That is where Ichimaru-fukutaicho began. Maybe you will follow in his footsteps."

Kyoko snorted. "I find it hard to believe anyone could follow in Gin, I mean, Ichimaru-fukutaicho's footsteps, Aizen-taicho. He's had some amazing accomplishments," she said.

Aizen shook his head. "Nonsense, Utsuri-san. Ichimaru is just a special case. That is all." He removed his hand. "You will think about my offer, Utsuri-san?"

"Of course, Aizen-taicho," she said.

Aizen nodded and turned to walk off. "I will not take no for an answer, Utsuri-san," he said quietly; it was almost a whisper. Kyoko barely heard him.

_He won't take no for an answer, huh? We'll just see about that_, Kyoko thought. She sat back down and opened her book to continue her studying, putting Aizen and his offer out of her mind for the time being.

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes. She was standing on a summit. It was night and there were very few clouds. The full moon was high in the sky. She looked down at her attire. A sigh escaped her lips as she noticed what she was wearing: she was dressed like her zanpakuto's spirit. She glanced around, searching the other peaks for the elusive spirit.

"Where are you?" she asked. She turned on the peak she stood on, managing to keep her balance. She finally saw the spirit on a peak, standing in the same position that she stood in, albeit inversely.

"How's it going?" the spirit said.

"You've called me in here for what reason?" Kyoko asked.

"I didn't call you in here. You came in here yourself. Perhaps you wanted to have a little chat. Or maybe a little spar? I'm game if you are," the spirit said with a smile. "Of course, we'll spar in the sealed form. I wouldn't want to bruise that ego of yours too badly."

Kyoko held out her right hand. Her sealed zanpakuto materialized in it. It was a nodachi with a clear hilt. The tsuba was in the shape of a teardrop and it seemed to reflect the moonlight. She noticed the spirit mimic her moves.

"Are you ready, mistress?" the spirit asked.

"Any day now," Kyoko said.

The spirit was soon in Kyoko's face, causing Kyoko to block as fast as she could. "Tell me, mistress. Which division are you gonna choose? I refuse to work with a weak division," the spirit said.

"That's a good question. I just got an offer today from Aizen-taicho," Kyoko said. She pushed the spirit away from her. Then she attacked of her own will. The two had the exact same fighting style. While their weapons were nearly as long as them, they handled them quite easily. Both could just as effortlessly fight with one hand as they did with two.

"Aizen... That would be Gin-kun's taicho, would it not? What's wrong with him?" the spirit asked.

"The man seems a little... off. He says it's an offer, but that he still won't take no for an answer," Kyoko said.

The spirit jumped back away from Kyoko as thunder and lightning struck between them. "I see. You're conflicted. And you're gonna give me shitty weather if you don't get your act together. I can't pick this one for you, mistress. You should be learning how to manifest me. That'd be interesting."

Kyoko watched as the spirit began to disappear. "So that's it?"

"I suppose. For now at least. You now know my opinion. I cannot live your life. I can only help you attain certain... goals. We both know what you want. But we need assistance in getting what we want. We both know how far you'll go to get what you want, but are you willing to make that choice?" Only the spirit's glassy eyes were left. "Until next time, mistress."

Kyoko nodded as her inner world began to fade. "Until next time, _Shinkyō_."

* * *

Gin walked in Aizen's office. He wore his usual smile, even though he was somewhat troubled. Aizen did not look up from his work as he heard his subordinate approaching.

"Aizen-taicho?" Gin asked.

"Yes, Gin?" Aizen answered calmly.

"I heard ya was thinkin' 'bout takin' on Utsuri Kyoko as the new fifth seat. Is tha' true?"

Aizen finally looked up, a smile on his face. "Yes, it is. She's such a sensation, much like yourself. I thought that she'd fit in wonderfully here at the division. Don't you think, Gin?"

"If ya say so, taicho. It's just tha' Oko-chan is... special," Gin said.

"Special like what?"

Gin smiled and turned to leave. "Oh, you'll see soon, Aizen-taicho," he said.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. Beyond her unique abilities as a shinigami, what was so special about Kyoko?

* * *

Kyoko twirled a bo around as she practiced. Rangiku was watching her.

"I don't get it. Why do you need to work with a bo? That's not what form your zanpakuto takes when it's released into its shikai," she said.

Kyoko did not stop moving. "No. But in some way it does resemble it. I can't very well release my zanpakuto right now, can I? I'd end up slicing off your head by accident. This is a much less... dangerous way of practicing," she said.

"But isn't the real thing heavy? I've seen your zanpakuto and that thing is enormous. I'm surprised a tiny thing like you can wield it. If you ever achieve bankai I shudder to think how massive that thing could get," Rangiku said.

"No, it isn't heavy, Rangiku. Of course, I say this because it's mine. Of course _**I**_ wouldn't think it's heavy. However, you might if I gave it to you." Kyoko thought for a moment. "And I don't think my bankai would necessarily be corporeal..."

"Corporeal? Like something I can touch? Considering your shikai, you might be right. Still, why would I want to carry that massive thing you call a zanpakuto around? In its sealed form alone it's gargantuan," Rangiku said.

Kyoko stopped moving for a moment, holding the bo above her head. "I have no idea. But, you'll never guess who I talked with the other day," she said. Rangiku just looked at her. "Aizen-taicho."

Rangiku was immediately more attentive. "Aizen-taicho? Really? What did he want? Did he offer you a place in the Fifth? Say he did, Kyoko! Please say he did!" she squealed.

"Calm down, Rangiku!" Kyoko sat down next to Rangiku. "Yeah, he offered me fifth seat."

"Fifth seat? That's so high! That's the same seat Gin got when he was first accepted into the Fifth Division. Kyoko, you have to go. You just have to!"

"You think so?" Kyoko watched Rangiku nod happily. "Well..."

* * *

Exams came and went faster than Kyoko had anticipated. Before she knew it, she was being accepted into the Gotei 13 and shown into the barracks of the 5th Division. She did not have many belongings to begin with. So, aside from her zanpakuto and some clothes her only other worldly possession was a mirror.

After a meeting and weird demonstration with Aizen and the other recruits, now the short girl was looking around her room in the barracks of the Fifth Division. Sighing, she stepped in and sat her bag of clothes down. _There's no way I'll be able to do any training in here. I wonder what the division training grounds look like_...

"Cozy, ain't it?" Gin asked from the door.

Kyoko turned around to see him standing there with a wide grin on his face. "What do you want, Gin-kun?" she asked.

Gin shook a finger as he began to approach her. "Ya can't address me as such anymore now tha' I'm your fukutaicho," he said.

Kyoko sighed. "What do you want, _**Ichimaru-fukutaicho**_? Better?" She rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking.

"Tha's better. Anyway, Aizen-taicho wants ta see ya for tea." Gin picked up her mirror and looked at it. In it he saw Kyoko giving him a strange look. "Somethin' wrong, Oko-chan?"

"Aizen-taicho wants to see me for tea? Tea?" she asked incredulously.

Gin shrugged. "Ya will learn tha' Aizen-taicho loves his tea. Best not ta keep him waitin' long, Oko-chan," Gin said. He sat her mirror down and left the room.

_Tea? Who the hell has tea anymore? Aizen is so weird_, Kyoko thought as she watched Gin's retreating form. She turned and examined herself in her shihakusho. _I already hate this thing_. She started to fix it to her liking.

* * *

15 minutes later, Kyoko was shown into a very bright room. Tea was set up on a table in the center of the room. To her left were giant windows that let the sunshine in. She heard the door slide shut behind her and suddenly she felt like a prisoner in the spacious room.

_Odd. I'm free to leave but yet I feel like a prisoner_, Kyoko thought as she walked over to the large windows.

There was a garden full of flowers outside. It appeared to be well taken care of. Nothing was out of place. Kyoko placed a hand on the window. She leaned forward a bit as she gazed outward, losing herself in the mesmerizing flowers.

"You like gardens, Utsuri-san?"

Kyoko gasped and whirled around. Her long, sloppy black hair whipped from her right shoulder to her left shoulder, nearly smacking her in the face. Aizen was standing by the table with his hands hidden in his haori's sleeves. He had his usual pleasant expression on his face.

"Aizen-taicho," Kyoko frowned, "I didn't hear you come in." She straightened up and threw her hair over her shoulder and out of the way.

_I really need a haircut_...

Aizen nodded. He noticed that her shihakusho appeared too large for her tiny frame. The black was almost harsh against her pale, porcelain skin. He also noticed that he could practically see himself in her somewhat narrowed crystal blue eyes.

"Would you care to join me for tea, Utsuri-san?" Aizen gestured to the table. Kyoko shook her head as he took a seat on a pillow.

Kyoko sat across from Aizen. She watched as he calmly fixed both of them tea. Obviously, he was not going to speak first. "Aizen-taicho?"

"Yes, Utsuri-san?" Aizen finished and looked at Kyoko. He picked up his tea.

"Why did you call me for tea? I just got here," Kyoko said.

Aizen took a sip of his tea. He sat the cup down and smiled at Kyoko. "Why did you become a shinigami and join the Gotei Thirteen, Utsuri-san?" he asked.

Kyoko was a little shocked by the question. She sat up straight and looked away for a moment. After gathering her thoughts, she glanced back at Aizen. "Why, you ask? I pretty much had no choice," she answered.

"No choice, you say?" Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I was told that my reiryoku was all over the place and affecting the area around me. It needed to be checked. It was either become a shinigami or go to some prison. I guess it's by chance that I happen to make a pretty good shinigami," Kyoko said, fingering the edge of her cup.

Aizen inwardly smirked. She was a hungry mind, indeed. It remained to be seen whether she would follow him or not. From the way she acted around him, she appeared unimpressed most of the time. Other reactions that he had elicited were surprise and annoyance.

_Those are to be expected when one sneaks up on you, I suppose_, Aizen thought. _Still, she holds no admiration for me like others do. Dare I say that it is... refreshing to see that? Someone who isn't awed by me; that's hard to come by these days. I suppose that's what intrigues me about her_.

"So what led you to finally decide upon my division?"

Kyoko looked up from her tea. "Me and my zanpakuto had a little chat. Also, I suppose it was an offer I just couldn't refuse, Aizen-taicho. I'm fresh out of the academy and already a fifth seat. That's amazing," she said flatly.

"You have aspirations to go higher?" Aizen probed.

Kyoko sighed and met his eyes. Her eyes hardened for a moment. "Division hierarchy doesn't interest me in the least, Aizen-taicho. However, power does. Whoever has the most power makes the rules, no? Whether I'm a twentieth seat or fukutaicho, makes no difference to me. All I want to do is get stronger. And once I've reached my peak, I'll see where I go from there..." she trailed off.

Aizen stared into her cold, blue eyes for a moment. He could literally see his entire reflection within them. "Your goal is to become stronger, Utsuri-san. You believe my division will help you attain said goal?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Well, Gin-kun and his short attention span haven't gone astray. So, I assume you must be doing something right, Aizen-taicho. Besides," she smirked, "something tells me that there's far more to you than meets the eye."

Aizen let out a soft chuckle. "Is that so, Utsuri-san?" He watched her nod slowly. "How?"

"Remember your demonstration for the recruits?" Kyoko asked before finishing off her tea.

"Yes. What about it?" Aizen looked away and started to pour himself some more tea.

"_Kyoka Suigetsu_ is not a water-type zanpakuto."

Aizen nearly dropped the teapot. He fumbled with it for only a moment before sitting it back down. Then he looked up at Kyoko. She was grinning at him. It was the same smirk Gin wore when he knew something Aizen did not. It was a smug grin. It was a mocking grin. It was an _**INFURIATING**_ grin.

"What makes you believe that?" Aizen asked as calmly as possible.

"Well, I don't know exactly what it does. If I had to take a guess from the responses it drew from my fellow recruits, I'd say that maybe it casts illusions. But, I know it is _**NOT**_ a water-type zanpakuto." Kyoko chuckled. "The good and honest Aizen Sosuke-taicho caught in a lie. This is too good. So why don't you tell me what it really does. I promise I won't tell," she said with a wink.

Aizen stared at the girl. His normally calm composure was shaken for only a moment. He could kill her in 100 different ways without anyone ever knowing, but this new development was interesting. Instead, he simply smiled back at her. "_Kyoka Suigetsu's_ true power is that of absolute hypnosis. All senses are under my control once you see my shikai once. Until I release you from it, there is nothing you can do about it."

Kyoko whistled. "That's a pretty phenomenal ability. And it's extremely dangerous. I can see why you would keep it a secret. But, it would seem that I am impervious to this little hypnosis. I wonder why that it is..."

_Why indeed_... Aizen thought. _How is she the only one who isn't __**BLIND**__ that is immune to _Kyoka Suigetsu_? I'd always thought such a thing was impossible. Apparently, I was sorely mistaken. Better that I have her under my wing now more than ever_.

"Utsuri-san?" Aizen got her attention once more. "I'll be happy to assist you in your growth and development as long as you keep up with your duties."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with me knowing your little secret, would it?" Kyoko asked, giving him a lazy eye.

"Not at all, Utsuri-san. I'll always be here to help a subordinate." Aizen stood. He helped her up. "And another thing, Utsuri-san."

"Yes, Aizen-taicho?"

"Stop by my office tonight. I will have something for you then." Aizen paused. "And bring your zanpakuto."

Kyoko watched the elder man exit through another door. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled to herself. _I have a feeling we will use one another mutually. But, that's how life is sometimes_.

She walked back to her cozy little room in the barracks. There, Kyoko pulled out the light blue sheath that held her zanpakuto. She was by no means a master when it came to fighting with her nodachi. However, when it came to fighting with what the nodachi could turn in to, she was a legend. She sat the zanpakuto down and began to undress.

"I wonder what he wants with me tonight. He sure seems to enjoy my company..."

* * *

Aizen sat at his desk. He was finishing off the day's paperwork. Not too far from him, his younger fukutaicho fidgeted. The only other soul in the room, Tousen Kaname, stood off to the side quietly. They were all waiting on a special guest; one whom Aizen had high hopes for.

"Wha's takin' so long, Aizen-taicho? Shouldn't this special person ya've been goin' on about be here already?" Gin complained.

Aizen sighed. "Patience, Gin. All in good time. I promise you'll like this special person," he said.

Gin folded his arms. "This better be worth mah time..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, I promise it is, Gin." Aizen flashed Gin a grin to match his own in mischievousness.

* * *

Kyoko had almost forgotten about her meeting with Aizen. She practically flew down the pathways to get to Aizen's office. Her feet barely touched the ground as she went past. She dodged people on patrol, trying not to trip them up with her zanpakuto.

_I'm actually glad I put my hair up this time_, Kyoko thought wryly. She slid to a stop in front of Aizen's office. She made sure her damp hair had not come out of the damp knot it was in. Then she knocked firmly and confidently on the door. She was mildly surprised when Tousen opened the door.

"Tousen-taicho..." she murmured.

"Enter," Tousen said.

Kyoko nodded and stepped past Tousen inside the dimly lit office. She saw Aizen was sitting at his desk, still doing paperwork. Then she noticed Gin sitting on top of his own desk, wearing his grin. She smirked at him as he waved at her.

"Ichimaru-fukutaicho, Aizen-taicho," Kyoko muttered.

"Hiya, Oko-chan," Gin said.

Kyoko cringed. "What have I said about that nickname, Gin?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember I'm your superior now, Oko-chan. Ya gotta call me Ichimaru-fukutaicho," Gin teased.

Kyoko suddenly felt the urge to draw her weapon and decapitate him. Instead, she turned her gaze to Aizen, who had risen from his seat to look at her. He was smiling at her. His eyes dropped to the chain she had slung over her shoulder.

"This is the one you say is special, Aizen-sama?" Tousen asked.

Kyoko frowned for a moment. She turned and looked at Tousen. _Aizen-__**SAMA**__? What the hell? I don't remember Aizen being a god or anything. It's not like he's Yamamoto-soutaicho_, she thought. She glanced back at Aizen. He still had that little look on his face.

"Yes, she is special. Even Gin thinks she is special," Aizen said. "Would you care to know why she is special, Tousen?"

Tousen stepped up next to Kyoko, causing her to look in his direction. He still did not seem too impressed by her. "Please explain, Aizen-sama."

"I will." Aizen walked closer To Kyoko. Kyoko did not move. Instead she just looked up at him. "Utsuri-san here appears to have a very curious talent. She is immune to _Kyoka Suigetsu's_ powers."

Tousen seemed mildly shocked for a moment. "She can see through it?"

"That she can."

"That would pose a problem, wouldn't it, Aizen-sama?" Tousen asked. His hand was inching towards his zanpakuto.

"Not at all, Kaname. Now, Utsuri-san," Aizen stared into Kyoko's eyes, "I might say some things that make you uncomfortable. You have a choice in this matter, though."

"What, Aizen-taicho?" Kyoko asked. She was quite intrigued with what was going on around her. Why were Gin and Tousen in the room?

_Well, I can understand why Gin would be here. But Tousen? And why does Tousen keep referring to Aizen as "Aizen-sama?" That's just... weird_, she thought.

"You can walk out that door right now and we'll never speak of this again. However, if you stay here there is no going back; only going forward," Aizen said, his tone drastically different from the one he used on a daily basis.

Kyoko stared at him for a moment. Then she shrugged. "Sure. What is it?"

Aizen was a bit surprised at how quickly she made the decision. "You chose so quickly," he said.

Kyoko smirked. "You are the only one who can help me get what I want. You help me and I'll help you. Fair?" she asked.

Gin smirked from behind them. "Oko-chan is an ambitious one, Aizen-taicho. Best ta watch out for her," he said.

Kyoko shot him a nasty look. "Shut up, Gin."

"Enough, you two." Aizen pulled out something wrapped in paper. "This is for you, Utsuri-san."

Kyoko took the small gift. She unwrapped the white paper from around it. It was a light blue sash. It matched her sheath. "What's this for?" she asked.

"We can't very well have you slinging that zanpakuto of yours around your shoulder like that. How about wearing it in a more practical way? On your back, perhaps?" Aizen said. He watched as she connected the sash to the sheath. He leaned down to her, coming close to her ear. "By wearing this, you now belong to me. Your mind, body, and soul are now mine to do with as I please." Aizen looked back at her face.

Kyoko was staring at him blankly. Then a smile spread across her face. "I know better than to trust you, Aizen-taicho. I am not naïve enough to believe you are capable of earning such a thing from me. I am simply using you as a means to an end. If I have to do a few favors for you in order to do so, then so be it," she said.

Aizen nodded. He would like her yet. He glanced at the teardrop hilt just over her left shoulder. "By the way, what is the name of your zanpakuto, Utsuri-san?"

Kyoko looked at him, a wry smile on her face. "_Shinkyō_," she said. "And you can call me Kyoko."

* * *

**AN: The usual disclaimer applies, ppl. "Shinkyō" means "divine mirror."**


	2. Chapter 2: Natural Born Killer

**Mirror**

**Chapter 2: Natural Born Killer**

**

* * *

**

**10 years later...**

"Ichimaru-fukutaicho, you know how uncomfortable I am with fighting you," Kyoko said.

The two were standing on the 5th Division's training grounds. Most of their division was there to see what a battle between two of their division's finest would look like.

"Well, I ain't givin' ya much of a choice, am I, Oko-chan?" Gin taunted. "Ya gotta listen ta whatever I say."

Kyoko's eye twitched at the nickname. "It's not the fact that I don't want to fight you, Ichimaru-fukutaicho. I am just uncomfortable with," she drew her zanpakuto and attacked Gin, "dismantling you in front of all your subordinates." She winked at him.

Gin's smile widened; he had deftly blocked her strike. "I doubt ya'd be able ta do that, Oko-chan. Besides, Aizen-taicho says ya not allowed ta release in front of the kiddies, 'member?" He threw her back. "Wakizashi versus nodachi; this should be fun."

Kyoko frowned as she landed gracefully on her feet. After witnessing her shikai, Aizen had indeed banned her from ever releasing it unless her life was in peril. Seeing how that was rarely ever the case, she almost never had to do it unless she was training. It made her fights pretty boring, but it also made her swordsmanship better.

"Your zanpakuto being a wakizashi hardly matters, Ichimaru-fukutaicho. I still don't see how that's fair," Kyoko said as she dodged Gin's attack. "Your shikai is scarier than mine."

"Ya have ta be kiddin' me, Oko-chan," Gin said with a mock pout. "_Shinsō_ is not scary."

Kyoko fought him off. "Gin, if I had a very pointy object coming at me at breakneck speed, I'd be terrified. You get off on killing with that thing," she mumbled.

Gin could only smile. He backed away from her. "Maybe I do."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. She knew that look on his face all-too-well. "Gin, just because you can release doesn't mean you should. I can't defend agains..."

"Shoot to kill, _Shinsō_," Gin said with a wide grin.

Kyoko put up her zanpakuto. _Shinsō_ slammed into it, making her slide back on her toes. When she finally came to a stop, she noticed the tiny crack in her nodachi as Gin retracted _Shinsō_. Frowning, she glared at Gin. His mouth had formed a tiny "O."

"Sorry 'bout tha', Oko-chan. I didn' mean for _Shinsō_ ta attack so strong. Guess I don' know mah own strength," he said, the smile reappearing.

Kyoko frowned. She held her zanpakuto out horizontally with one hand. "Refl..."

"Ichimaru-fukutaicho, Aizen-taicho would like to see you," Hinamori Momo said as she pushed her way through the crowd. A chorus of boos was heard for the third seat. Hinamori just gave them all cold glares and looked back at Gin. "He said it was urgent, Ichimaru-fukutaicho."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm goin'." Gin looked at Kyoko. "Ya almost released. I'ma tell taicho."

"Do it and you'll be eating through a straw for a week," Kyoko grumbled.

Gin winced and skipped off back towards the barracks.

Kyoko sheathed her zanpakuto on her back. She watched the crowd disperse and saw that Hinamori was still standing there. Kyoko knew one thing about Hinamori and that was the fact that she was enamored with Aizen to the point of obsession. The girl practically worshipped the ground he walked on. The bad part was that Aizen let her. It was almost sad to see.

"Is there something you needed, Hinamori-san?" Kyoko asked.

Hinamori nodded. "Your sash. I was just wondering where you got it from. I want to get a friend one because he wears his zanpakuto on his back as well."

Kyoko smirked inwardly. "Aizen-taicho gave it to me years ago." Kyoko turned to leave. "You'll have to ask him where he got it from." She could only imagine the girl's face. After all, to the outsider, Aizen took absolutely no interest in Kyoko whatsoever.

That could not be farther from the truth.

After starting as the fifth seat, two years went by. Then, Aizen had suddenly told Kyoko to become his fourth seat. Unfortunately, this position was not exactly available at the time. It was occupied by a man named Nishikori Kujo. Kyoko was not going to disappoint Aizen, however. He wanted her as his fourth seat. It had been an order; not a request.

So, she was going to be his fourth seat.

Nishikori Kujo was the first person Kyoko killed. Before doing so, she had wondered if she would be able to live with herself after doing the deed. A month later, she could not remember the name of the man she killed.

Aizen called her a natural born killer. It was an innate talent she possessed. It seemed she had been sleeping on it for a long time. Killing Nishikori had awakened that talent. Kyoko felt nothing when she killed; no remorse, no guilt, no shame. Nothing.

He also said her most deficient skill at the moment was kido. That was why Aizen mercilessly drilled her on it in private. She would fight him with kido only. Aizen, a master of it himself, would merely block her attempts at trying to attack him. Then he would send something back at her to see if she could retaliate. This would sometimes end up with him nearly killing her. He said this was only to make her stronger.

Which was why Kyoko was now nursing a new burn on her ribs. It was from a level 54 hado spell. Normally, such a thing would not have harmed her. But if it was coming from Aizen, it packed a little more punch than usual.

Kyoko walked into her tiny quarters and immediately took off her zanpakuto and kosode. Her shitagi followed immediately after and she threw them all on her futon. That left her with just her hakama and her bandaged upper body. She touched her left side, feeling around the tender area.

"Well, at least I'm not missing whole chunks of flesh this time," she mumbled. She looked for some new bandages to change with before she went to go meet with Rangiku.

* * *

Gin caught up with Aizen as the latter strolled down the sidewalk of the 5th Division's barracks. "Ya called for me, Aizen-taicho? Me and Oko-chan were showin' the division the proper way ta fight," he said happily.

Aizen smirked but did not turn and look at his subordinate. "There will be a captain's position opening up soon, Gin," he said.

Gin appeared shocked only for a moment. "Is tha' so, taicho? Is this ya way of firin' me?" he asked with a chuckle.

Aizen turned to look at Gin. "Of course not, Gin. Why would I want to fire you? But you can't be my fukutaicho forever." Aizen reconsidered his words. "At least, not in the Gotei Thirteen, you can't. So, there is only one way for you to go... and that is up."

* * *

"Aizen-taicho thinks I'm ready ta become a taicho," Gin said suddenly. He was laying across the laps of Rangiku and Kyoko. His head rested in Rangiku's lap as she fed him dried persimmons.

Rangiku glanced down at him. "Oh? But there are no spots available. Well, Kuchiki-taicho is about to go..."

Kyoko scoffed. "Everyone knows that Kuchiki-_**FUKUTAICHO**_ will just get promoted. The Kuchiki clan have their heads too far up their own asses to notice any other good candidates," she said.

"Well, it ain't like Kuchiki-fukutaicho _**AIN'T**_ qualified ta begin with, Oko-chan," Gin said.

"Whatever..." Kyoko mumbled, squirming from her aching side.

Rangiku looked over at Kyoko as she took a swig of her sake. "Do you think Aizen-taicho will promote you to fukutaicho?" she asked.

"Why would he? I'm just fourth seat. That Hinamori girl seems to hang on to his every word. Ever the faithful minion, she is. She'll probably get it," Kyoko answered dryly.

Gin sat up a bit. "If ya really wanted ta be fukutaicho, ya would make it happen. Ya know ya was Aizen-taicho's firs' love," he said playfully.

"Yeah. Aizen-taicho will always love you because you were there first. No one can take your place," Rangiku said with a laugh.

"As usual, I find my fukutaicho shirking his duties with his two favorite people." Aizen came up the walkway, seemingly out of nowhere. "Drinking sake and eating persimmons, no less. Not to mention you were gossiping about me. That's hardly behavior befitting a fukutaicho, Ichimaru."

Gin sat up all the way, his grin wider than usual. "Oi, Aizen-taicho. We were jus' tellin' Oko-chan here not ta worry 'cause she's still ya best girl," he said.

Rangiku nodded. "That's right. She's still number one; after Gin of course."

"I ain' a lady, Ran-chan."

"You know what I mean, Gin."

"Then lemme have sommore sake."

"No! There's only a little left."

Aizen ignored the other two's squabble and looked down at Kyoko. She stared right back at him, looking through his glasses and into his eyes. In those few moments, they apparently had an entire conversation without saying one word. The common passerby would have only seen two people having a mere staring competition. The trained eye would have seen something with far more meaning.

Aizen was first to break the eye contact. He looked at Gin, who was still fighting with Rangiku over sake. "Ichimaru, don't you have somewhere you need to be?" he asked.

Gin pouted and stood up. "Aw. Ya never let me have any fun, taicho," he said. He looked back at Rangiku. "Bye-bye, Ran-chan," he said with a wave.

"Bye, Gin," Rangiku said. Then she looked at Aizen.

"You do not have duties as well, Matsumoto-san?" Aizen asked.

Rangiku nodded and jumped up, gathering her sake bottles. "Good day, Aizen-taicho. Bye, Kyoko!" She hurried off in the opposite direction.

That left Kyoko alone with Aizen. Kyoko sighed and stood up. She regarded him evenly for a moment. "How did you manage to shake your new pet?" she asked snidely.

Aizen almost laughed. "Why, Kyoko. I never thought I'd live to see the day you were jealous," he said.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her way. "Jealous? I'm jealous of her like I'm jealous of Hisagi-san. Seriously; I'd rather listen to Tousen spew his justice nonsense all day than be your sugary-sweet, puppy-eyed..." Kyoko stopped.

Aizen had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "You know my eyes are only for you, Hina," he whispered so that only she could hear him.

Doll. Hina meant "doll." Of course it could mean "young bird" as well. He was the only one who called her as such. He claimed it was on account of her face reminding him of a porcelain doll. That and because she was small and young. Kyoko's response: he sounded like a pedophile.

Kyoko smirked and shrugged him off. She stepped up closer to him. "Careful, Sosuke. You might lead me to believe you actually care." She crossed her arms. "You want Gin-kun as a taicho. There are no spots available. In a situation like this, I'm supposed to make a way."

"Kojima-taicho," Aizen said simply.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Third Division, eh? Explain to me how I'm just supposed to do away with a taicho _**WITHOUT**_ the use of my shikai. They can track that with the residual reiatsu left behind." She glanced away from Aizen in thought. "However, not if I'm attacked."

"What are you thinking?"

She faced Aizen again. "I require the use of my shikai, oh mighty one. I don't even know why I'm asking you this."

"You may use it if it helps you attain this goal," Aizen said.

"And another thing." Kyoko narrowed her eyes. "You're making Miss Brownnose your new fukutaicho?" she asked.

"I am," Aizen answered evenly. "You do not like my decision?"

"Do as you fucking wish. I don't care. I will assume your plans do not include me as your fukutaicho. I must have some other purpose," Kyoko said. "When does Kojima-taicho need to be dusted?"

"Preferably as soon as possible. I'd like to have Gin in place around the same time that the Kuchiki boy takes over the Sixth."

* * *

Kojima Hiro was a happy man. He was also fat and damn near useless. It was understandable why Aizen thought he would be the easiest to pick off. He was one of the "weaker" taichos, if there was such a thing. Kyoko was sure Gin could easily take him; then again, normal rules did not apply to Gin. Kyoko did not know if that was demeaning to her abilities or not. However, she was not going to dwell on it as she watched the jolly man from afar.

They were in a crowded restaurant. Rangiku and Gin were sitting with Ise Nanao, fukutaicho of the 8th Division, and Hisagi Shuuhei, Tousen's fukutaicho. Kyoko was also with them as they ate. Kojima was with some of the other taichos, laughing merrily and getting drunk as well. Kyoko could not recall quite what the occasion was.

_Oh yes. Ol' Kuchiki Ginrei is retiring. Something that old geezer should've done eons ago_, Kyoko thought with a bored sigh. She was not a "party" person. She absentmindedly pulled a dango off the skewer in her mouth.

"Nanao-chan, Aizen-taicho is firin' me," Gin slurred out.

Nanao glanced over at Gin. She was one of the few people who did not seem affected by anything he ever did. Perhaps it was because she had known him even when he was a child. "He's firing you, Gin? I find that hard to believe. I thought you were like a brother to him," she said dryly.

"He's just pulling your leg, Nanao. Aizen-taicho wants Gin to become taicho somewhere. But where is the question," Rangiku said.

Gin nuzzled up against Rangiku. "Yeah. But, I still think he's firin' me. I like workin' at the Fifth. It's like mah home," he said.

Rangiku giggled. "He just believes you are better than a fukutaicho."

"Maybe he thinks you're on his level," Nanao said.

"_**HA**_!" Kyoko said. Everyone looked at her as she chewed on another dango. "Trust me. Sosuke will never think anyone is on _**HIS**_ level," she said so only they could hear. She watched as Kojima drunkenly excused himself from the table. "I think I've had enough fun for the night. See you all tomorrow." She stood up and left.

After watching the smallest of them leave, Nanao looked at Rangiku and Gin. The two were feeding one another and giggling at the same time. "Did she just call Aizen-taicho by his first name?"

Rangiku looked at Nanao, nearly choking Gin with a dango. "I don't remember, Nanao. Did she really?"

Gin poked his head out from between Rangiku's chest. His grin spread wide across his face. "Ya think Oko-chan's got somethin' goin' on with Aizen-taicho?" he asked. "I could ask her if ya like. Oko-chan never lies ta me."

Nanao blushed. "No! It's just... odd. Besides, I wasn't even sure I heard her right. You two were laughing like drunk idiots anyway."

_Although it is strange_... Nanao thought.

* * *

Kyoko tailed the man she was supposed to do away with. In his inebriated state, she was not quite sure if he had noticed her presence yet or not. She was not exactly trying to hide her reiatsu at all, but nor was she making it a point to let him know she was there, either.

_I don't have all night for this_, Kyoko thought as she watched the large man stumble around. _His acting is fucking horrible. Tousen could act better_.

"Bakudo No. Sixty-Three: _Sajo Sabaku_," she whispered. Skipping the incantation might have been a bad idea, but it was only done to buy time. The spell was nowhere near as strong as it needed to be in order to bind Kojima, but it succeeded in distracting him.

"What the hell is this?" Kojima was suddenly no longer drunk. He looked around, as he had clearly been expecting an all-out attack and not kido. "Show yourself!"

"Dumbass doesn't even realize that he can get out of that," Kyoko whispered. She stepped out from the shadows, revealing herself to him.

Kojima squinted. "You? Aren't you Aizen's little student?" He finally seemed to realize the kido was weak and began to break it.

Kyoko nodded and unsheathed her zanpakuto. She held it out with her right hand. "Reflect, _Shinkyō_."

Kojima's eyes widened when he realized what Kyoko was now holding. He smirked. "There is one thing Aizen has told me about you and why you will never rise in the ranks."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is that?"

"Your kido skills are weak." Kojima broke free of her binding spell. "Hado No. Seventy-Three: _Soren Sokatsui_!" he yelled.

She smiled. This was completely going as she planned. Kyoko watched both blasts intently. _Timing is key_, she thought.

* * *

Late that night, 10 somewhat intoxicated taichos all stood before 1 very tired soutaicho. There were 2 missing, but it was to be expected since 1 was dead and the other was performing the autopsy on said dead taicho. The silence in the 1st Division's assembly hall was deafening as the 11 remaining taichos tried to stay on their feet.

"Does anyone care to explain why the Patrol Corps found Kojima-taicho in the courtyards of the Third Division, headless?" Yamamoto-soutaicho asked.

No answer came immediately, but the outgoing Kuchiki Ginrei cleared his throat and spoke up after a minute or so. "He was coming from my party in a restaurant in the 1st District of the West Rukongai. I do not know how he could have gotten back to the Third Division so quickly," he said.

Yamamoto nodded. "I see." He looked towards the door as Unohana entered the room. The 4th Division's taicho walked to the center of the room. "What were your findings, Unohana-taicho?"

"Kojima-taicho was headless. From the way the wound was applied, I can gather that his head," Unohana took a deep breath, "exploded. The residual reiatsu left behind was not that of his attacker, but his," she said.

A collective gasp was heard around the room. The others all looked around at one another.

"Forgive me, Unohana-taicho, but wouldn't that mean Kojima-taicho attacked... himself?" Aizen asked.

Unohana nodded. "That is correct, Aizen-taicho. It would appear that he used kido to, for lack of a better phrase, blow his head off," she answered.

"Do you actually believe this to be the case, Unohana-taicho?" Ukitake asked.

Unohana sighed and looked down. "No, I don't. However, the evidence is irrefutable. It appears as though he simply attacked himself." She glanced back up at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto said nothing for the longest. Then he hummed to himself. "It would seem that no one can be charged in such a tragedy if there is no evidence to support that an actual crime has been committed..."

"Soutaicho, you can't possibly believe that this wasn't a homicide," Soifon said. Yamamoto glared at her. She swallowed. "Forgive my outburst, soutaicho, but I simply find it hard to believe that a man of Kojima-taicho's... prowess basically blew his own head off with a destruction spell. How is that even possible?"

"While your inquiry draws a valid point, Soifon-taicho, evidence is what is needed to continue an investigation. Only Kojima-taicho's reiatsu was left, meaning the spell was one of his doing. If there is another way to refute this, by all means please tell me," Yamamoto said.

Soifon had nothing else to say. She backed down and crossed her arms. She knew there was far more to the death of Kojima Hiro than anyone was willing to admit. The problem was that everyone was either to sleepy or too drunk to care at this point in the night. It was not long before Yamamoto adjourned the meeting and they all filed out.

* * *

Aizen returned to his quarters. He removed his haori. "Was it necessary for you to move the body?" he asked into the air.

Kyoko stepped out of the shadows while shrugging. "Eh, we all have our preferences. Was I really supposed to leave a headless body in the middle of the First District of the West Rukongai like that? Heavens no! What will the neighbors think?"

"Oh really? Then was it necessary for you to blow his head off in the first place? A nice shot through the chest would have done the trick," Aizen said.

Again, Kyoko shrugged as she approached him. "So my timing was a little off. It wasn't _**INTENTIONAL**_ that I send it back to him that way. I was as shocked as you when brains went flying everywhere. Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean that stuff up?"

Aizen took a seat on his futon. "Your _Shinkyō's_ ability is most helpful though. I almost shudder to think what your bankai is like." He motioned for her to come to him. Kyoko walked over and stood right in front of him. "Have you managed to manifest the spirit yet?"

"You were talking to her the whole time," someone whispered in Aizen's ear from behind him.

For a moment, Aizen's face revealed his apparent shock. He turned his head slightly to see that Kyoko had crawled up behind him. He looked back ahead of him and saw what appeared to be Kyoko as well. For the first time, he noticed the subtle differences in the two Kyokos.

For one, Kyoko never parted her hair on the left; the part was always on the right. The Kyoko before Aizen had the part on the left. Two, Kyoko's sash was always from her right shoulder to her left hip. On the Kyoko before Aizen, it was from her left shoulder to her right hip. How had these changes completely gone unnoticed?

"You were stunned. Absolutely scandalous, Sosuke," the Kyoko behind him whispered almost seductively. "I didn't know you were capable of being surprised."

"It's not every day I am confronted with two women who look alike when I know that only one should exist," he said. "Your zanpakuto's spirit is... you?"

Kyoko removed herself from the futon. She walked up next to _Shinkyō_. The two regarded one another with smiles before looking back at Aizen. "Negative. _Shinkyō_ is my reflection. Imagine how I would look if I stood in a mirror right now. She is what you would see," Kyoko said. She glanced over at _Shinkyō_. "Pity she doesn't always look like that..."

"You have achieved bankai, then?" Aizen asked, still looking between the two.

"No. Unfortunately, I remain the better fighter between the two of us. Until she beats me or until I think she is ready, I will not give her my full power," _Shinkyō_ said.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "You can go against her will?"

"Of course. Although she is my mistress, I can refuse to bend to her will. I can also protect her like no one else can." _Shinkyō_ leaned forward. "Protect her from men like you." The spirit disappeared.

Kyoko smirked and looked down at Aizen. "I'm glad you two met. I think she likes you. You really should've seen the look on your face, though. It was priceless. I'm committing it to memory forever," she said with a sigh. "What's next, fearless leader?"

"You become my third seat," Aizen said.

"I get to kill Hinamori?"

Aizen sighed and pulled Kyoko to him. "No, Hina. Leave Hinamori-kun alone. She's becoming fukutaicho after Gin goes to the Third."

Kyoko mock-pouted. "Aw. I really wanted to kill Hinamori."


	3. Chapter 3: Dead

**AN: fangirl - I'm not revealing ALL the secrets of Kyoko's zanpakuto at once, but no, it isn't like Kanna from Inuyasha and yes, I did make everything up.**

**

* * *

**

**Mirror**

**Chapter 3: Dead**

**

* * *

**

Kyoko knocked into the wall of training room. She looked down and saw that the latest attack employed on her had ripped through her kosode on her abdomen. Sighing she stood up again. She faced her opponent as she pulled her kosode out of her hakama.

Her zanpakuto's spirit waltzed up closer to her. "Stripping, Kyoko? Nice." _Shinkyō _cocked her head to the side. "And then you wear those stupid body bandages. I don't beat you up that badly, do I?"

Kyoko glared at _Shinkyō_. "Shut up." She tossed her kosode to the side. She picked up her zanpakuto and held it out to _Shinkyō_. "Let's finish this," Kyoko said.

_Shinkyō_ nodded, emulating Kyoko's stance. "If you want to, I'll oblige." The spirit disappeared, immediately putting Kyoko on the defensive. While they clashed, _Shinkyō_ let up slightly. "Tell me something, mistress. Does anyone besides the other three know my _**TRUE**_ abilities?"

"Of course not. If they did, do you think I would've gotten away with my crimes?" Kyoko pushed _Shinkyō _away and attacked of her own accord. "As far as everyone else is concerned, you are an lightning-based zanpakuto. They know nothing of your deflection and reflection powers. Those that have seen them..."

_Shinkyō_ swung horizontally at Kyoko, taking the latter by surprise. "... have died." The spirit held out her inverted zanpakuto. "Why don't we take this up a notch, eh?"

Kyoko smirked and mimicked _Shinkyō's_ movements. "I'll beat you yet."

"We'll see."

"Reflect, _Shinkyō_!"

* * *

The next morning, Aizen walked in the training space alone. It was still very early, so no one else was around. He saw the bloodied, bruised, and near topless form of Kyoko on the floor in the center of the room. She was sleeping on her back. Her zanpakuto was near her right hand. She looked like she had simply passed out after a long fight. The man in the glasses hauled her into his arms and she began to stir.

Kyoko opened her eyes. She recognized that it was Aizen she was looking at and smirked. "_Zaiten Nijū Shinkyō_," she whispered before falling back asleep.

Aizen blinked. He shifted her so that he was holding her with one arm and he picked up her zanpakuto. "_Zaiten Nijū Shinkyō_? That must be her bankai," he mumbled as he carried her out of the room. A smirk crossed his face. "She finally did it."

* * *

Kyoko sat up quickly. She rolled right off her futon and onto the floor. She laid there for a moment, feeling the aching pains all over her body. She wondered idly what had woken her. Someone was banging on the door to her quarters. Then she noticed that she was not where she remembered last being. She was also not in what she last remembered wearing.

_I'm wearing one of Sosuke's kimono robes_, she thought. Rolling her eyes, the banging grew louder and more persistent. Kyoko's hand reached for _Shinkyō_. She picked up the zanpakuto and marched to her door.

Hinamori stopped knocking once the door slid open. Before anything could be said, she found herself staring down the business end of Kyoko's nodachi. Hinamori's eyes traveled up it slowly and to the girl holding it. Kyoko looked very tired and worn out. She was also holding an oversized kimono robe closed with her free hand. There was a long, angry, horizontal scratch on her right cheek. A few nicks were on what Hinamori could see of her chest.

Kyoko looked like she'd been in battle the night before.

"Aizen-taicho must've been found dead and hanging on a building by his own zanpakuto somewhere because that is the only conceivable reason that you would be banging on my door like you've lost your fucking mind," Kyoko took a deep breath, "Hinamori-fukutaicho."

Hinamori took a cautious step back. "No, Utsuri-san. It is just that Aizen-taicho sent me to check on you. He said that you had a late night last night and that you might be a little under the weather," she said. "I am sorry if I disturbed you in any way."

"It's perfectly all right, Hinamori-fukutaicho. After all," Kyoko lowered her zanpakuto and sheathed it, "you are just doing your job. I am but a third seat and you are my superior. I was out of line. Forgive me. You can tell Aizen-taicho that I am fine. I am just tired. Anything else, Hinamori-fukutaicho?"

"No, Utsuri-san. Goodbye," Hinamori said. She turned abruptly and left.

Kyoko smirked to herself. "Bye-bye, Hinamori-_**KUN**_." She slid the door closed and went back to her futon.

* * *

As Hinamori returned back to the 5th Division's office, she thought about Utsuri Kyoko. For some reason, she always felt uncomfortable around her. She got the impression that there was more to Kyoko than what she let on. It was bad enough that she regularly associated with Ichimaru-taicho. But now Hinamori had the feeling that Kyoko was hiding something.

_It's like she's keeping something from everyone. I wonder what it is. Maybe I should talk to Aizen-taicho about her. He seems to know a lot about her_, she thought as she came up on the office.

Aizen was doing his usual paperwork. He looked up when Hinamori entered and smiled at his subordinate. "Welcome back, Hinamori-kun. That was quick. How is Utsuri-san?" he asked.

Hinamori took a seat at her own desk. "She just told me that she was tired." Hinamori swallowed. "Aizen-taicho, can I talk to you about something in confidence?" she asked.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. Hinamori almost never asked to speak to him about anything private. Something must really be bothering the girl. He sat his paperwork to the side and gave Hinamori his undivided attention. "Of course, Hinamori-kun. That's what I'm here for. What's on your mind?"

"It's Utsuri-san. There's something strange about her, Aizen-taicho," Hinamori said.

"Strange? What makes you say that? I've known Utsuri-san for years and I wouldn't use the word 'strange' to describe her," Aizen said. "At times, she can be a bit cold, but strange is not a word I would use for her."

Hinamori nodded. "I suppose you're right. Unfriendly is probably best. She also seems secretive."

Aizen stared rather blankly at his fukutaicho. Hinamori seemed to be very perceptive. Kyoko was in fact keeping secrets, but not from him. It was necessary that Kyoko be secretive. "I wouldn't worry too much about that."

Hinamori looked questioningly at Aizen. "Why not, Aizen-taicho? She's the third seat; a rather high-ranking officer. She just can't keep secrets."

"Utsuri-san has never been forthcoming with anyone; at least not anyone except Ichimaru-taicho and Matsumoto-san. She's probably still taking Ichimaru's departure a bit hard. After all, they grew up together and he did teach her the ropes around the Fifth Division," Aizen said while waving a hand. "Give her a little more adjustment time."

Hinamori nodded slowly, looking down at her desk. "Aizen-taicho, what's Utsuri-san's zanpakuto like? I know it's named _Shinkyou_, but I've never seen her release it. I hear you've banned her from doing so unless necessary."

Aizen straightened his glasses and smiled. "I believe it's a lightning-type zanpakuto. Yes, I did ban her from releasing it when she first entered the Gotei Thirteen. She prefers to use it as a melee weapon rather than the kido-type it is. Besides, her swordsmanship needed to get better. I suppose she could use it now that she's older. Are you curious in seeing it?"

"Not really. I was just wondering." Hinamori began her own paperwork.

_I still have questions about her. But, I will leave them for later_, she thought.

* * *

Kyoko lay on her futon, holding _Shinkyō_ above her with only her right hand. The blade did not appear any different from before her heated training session. It just looked like its old, plain self with the reflective tsuba. The clear, glass-like tsuka seemed to fit her hand better for some odd reason. But nothing else seemed different. Besides the aching all over her body, she did not feel more powerful.

"I feel drained more than anything," Kyoko mumbled.

_That's to be expected after the first time_, the spirit said in her mind.

"Oh really? That's a bit of a downer after such an achievement. I can't even leap for joy." Kyoko put the zanpakuto down. "I can't even really remember what it looked like..."

_You'll have plenty of time to learn to master _Zaiten Nijū Shinkyō_. Don't worry about that_.

"_Zaiten Nijū Shinkyō_; such a long-winded name." Kyoko smirked and sheathed her zanpakuto. "But a beautiful one."

After dressing, Kyoko tended to her duties. She had some lower-ranked shinigami help her carry some paperwork around the different divisions. Then she heard them start to greet Aizen and Hinamori. She turned abruptly to see the two approaching. Then she paused.

The man in question was _**NOT**_ Aizen Sosuke.

Kyoko looked at Hinamori. _Of course the little twit wouldn't notice. She's under the same hypnosis everyone else is under_, she thought. She watched the Aizen-imposter and Hinamori approach her.

"Aizen-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho. What can I do for you?" Kyoko bit out.

"Utsuri-san, it appears that our division is awfully curious about your zanpakuto," the fake Aizen said. You wouldn't mind giving a demonstration to them, would you?"

Kyoko glared at him. _Is he serious? Yes, I believe he is_.

"If that is what you want, Aizen-taicho, I'd be happy to oblige. Nothing would give me greater pleasure," Kyoko looked at Hinamori, "than to enlighten the division on my zanpakuto's abilities. I had no idea they'd never seen it in action. I am just supposed to release it?"

"Why don't you challenge someone?" Hinamori suggested.

Kyoko smirked. "Would you be up to it, Hinamori-fukutaicho?" she asked.

Hinamori shook her head. "Not me, Utsuri-san. I need to observe along with the division. Perhaps Ichimaru-taicho would like to test you?"

"Come now, Hinamori-fukutaicho. I didn't like sparring with Ichimaru-taicho when he was the fukutaicho here." Kyoko thought for a moment. "Maybe he'll lend me Kira-fukutaicho," she said quietly.

"An excellent idea, Utsuri-san. I will set it up. Come along, Hinamori." Aizen started to walk off. Hinamori followed, looking slightly worried.

Kyoko smirked. _I'll be gentle_, she thought. Then her smirk turned into a frown as she headed towards her quarters to pick up her zanpakuto. _But when Sosuke gets back from wherever the hell it is he went, there will be hell to pay_...

* * *

It was not long before Kyoko stood across from Kira Izuru in the 5th Division's training grounds, her zanpakuto hanging on her back. She was not paying attention to Kira in the least. Instead, she was scanning the crowd of the 5th Division and 3rd Division for Gin. The skinny silver-haired man was nowhere in sight. Her frown only deepened.

_**BOTH**__ of them are missing? That means Tousen is gone as well. Oh, I'm so going to_...

Her thoughts were cut short by the fake Aizen's voice. "Kira-fukutaicho, the goal is to get Utsuri-san in a position where she must use her shikai. She is awfully good at getting around using it, so a little craftiness will be needed," he said.

Kira nodded and drew his own zanpakuto. He knew very little about Kyoko. The only thing he really knew was that his taicho was her friend. He had seen her fight hollows once and knew she preferred the direct approach more than anything. She did not seem to think much while fighting; or she did and killing came almost second nature to her.

_She's agile and quick. She prefers to fight up close and not from a distance_, Kira thought. _Her best skill must be hakuda_, he surmised.

Kyoko knew he was sizing her up. She found herself wishing she could just kill him and get it over with.

_I doubt that will go over well with Gin-kun_, _Shinkyō_ said.

_Your priorities are seriously screwed. I doubt that'll go over well with __**SOUL SOCIETY**__. I just can't off a fukutaicho_, Kyoko retorted.

"I won't make you fight it out of me. That'll take far too long," Kyoko said to Kira as she drew her zanpakuto.

Kira stared blankly at her. "You think so? You're willing just to start out in your shikai?" he asked. He watched her nod. "You are as confident as Ichimaru-taicho says you are."

"I'm not slighting your abilities to subdue me, Kira-fukutaicho. It's just that I have no idea why everyone is so curious about it. It really is," Kyoko smirked, knowing her next words would infuriate her zanpakuto, "nothing special. I don't really like it that much."

"A zanpakuto is supposed to reflect a shinigami's soul," Kira said.

"I know. That is why I don't understand why mine is what it is." Kyoko held _Shinkyō_ out in front of her. "Funny how you used the word 'reflect'," she said.

"Oh?"

"Reflect, _Shinkyō_," Kyoko said.

The nodachi transformed into a clear, glass-like pole with a huge scythe on one end. A smaller, sharp triangular blade faced away from the scythe. The opposite end of the pole was sharpened like a dagger. The scythe itself was reflective, much like the tsuba to the nodachi had been. A light blue tassel was tied to the scythe and blade. The pole itself was at least six feet tall, huge compared to Kyoko's tiny stature.

"This is my zanpakuto, _Shinkyō_. My preferred style of fighting is not fit for something so large. That is not to say that I am not proficient in wielding such a weapon," Kyoko said.

Kira nodded, his eyes traveling over the scythe. "The type?"

"Lightning. The heavens are my friend." Kyoko smiled. "Would you like to see?"

* * *

Hinamori watched Kyoko and Kira fight. She had a strange feeling that there was far more to the abilities of Kyoko's zanpakuto than she was letting on. _There's no way something like that can just control lightning_, she thought. She watched the way Kyoko dodged Kira's kido rather than blocking it with her zanpakuto. _Why wouldn't she counterattack with her lightning? It doesn't make sense_.

"Are you enjoying the fight, Hinamori-kun?" Aizen asked suddenly.

Hinamori jumped and looked up at Aizen. "Yes, Aizen-taicho. Utsuri-san's zanpakuto is... fitting."

"Really? I'd always thought it was rather out-of-place for her," the imposter said.

Hinamori blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. She said so herself; it is too large for her preferred style of fighting. The sealed form of her zanpakuto is even too large, being a nodachi and all. However, a zanpakuto is a reflection of the shinigami it belongs to. Maybe there _**IS**_ something about Utsuri-san we are missing..."

* * *

After the sun went down, Kyoko stormed towards the office in the 5th Division. She was livid. She was probably knocking over her fellow shinigami as she did so. _Well, they shouldn't be in the way_, she rationalized. Finally, she came to the door and took a deep breath, trying to quell her anger.

It did not work.

Kyoko burst into Aizen's office, still mad as a hornet. Hinamori jumped at the sudden disturbance caused by the third seat. Aizen made no move to acknowledge Kyoko whatsoever. Kyoko inhaled slowly and walked forward. She stared at Aizen for a moment, and then her eyes narrowed.

"Utsuri-san, you can't just..."

"May I have a word with you," Kyoko glared at Hinamori, "Aizen-taicho?" Her tone was not that of a request, but of a demand. She was not asking at all.

"But of course, Utsuri-san." Aizen looked over at Hinamori. "Hinamori-kun, would you be so kind as to give us a minute alone, please?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, Aizen-taicho." Hinamori bowed and hustled past Kyoko out of the room.

Kyoko waited until she felt the girl's reiatsu was long gone. Then she set her eyes on Aizen. "And just _**WHERE**_ did you, Gin-kun, and Tousen go earlier today? You left me alone with that sap," she complained.

Aizen smirked and intertwined his fingers. He had been prepared for her wrath. "I was here the entire time. I believe Gin was a bit under the weather. As for Kaname, he usually does as he pleases if I have no need of him," he said calmly.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Bullshit on that, Sosuke. I don't give a damn where you three went, to tell you the truth. I just want to know why I wasn't invited to the party. I'm always getting left behind and for what reason?" she asked. "It isn't fucking fair. You know your little 'twin' made me release my shikai for the division because Hinamori-_**KUN**_ was _**CURIOUS**_?"

"Hina," Aizen leaned forward, "we went to Hueco Mundo."

"The world of hollows? Why?" Kyoko crossed her arms and walked towards him.

"To acquire my... palace." Aizen took hold of her arm as she passed. "It was supposed to be a surprise. It seems I can keep nothing from you for long, though." He pulled her into his lap.

She hummed and looked down at him. "A palace in Hueco Mundo? There is such a thing?"

"Well, it needs a little tweaking, but..."

"It hardly sounds ideal, Sosuke."

Aizen removed his glasses. This was something he rarely did. Kyoko raised an eyebrow as he gazed up at her in an almost apologetic manner. This was most disconcerting for Kyoko; Aizen Sosuke did not _**FEEL**_. Their relationship was physical and even then she would sooner punch him than kiss him. They were two beings that were incapable of sensitivity.

"Stop looking at me like that. You're making me queasy," she said quickly.

"Is that so?" he asked.

She nodded. "What's your problem?"

Aizen narrowed his eyes. "I must have you do something that you might not like. In fact, you might actually refuse; something you've never done before," he said.

"A job that I'll refuse? There is such a thing that you can come up with?" Kyoko tapped her chin. "Wait! Having your child is something I'd refuse. But please, do continue. You have piqued my interest and have my undivided attention now. What is this job I'll fear?" she asked.

Aizen sighed. "You have to die, Hina," he said plainly.

Kyoko's eyes must have doubled in size. She was fast, but Aizen was faster. Before she could properly defend herself, Aizen had already rendered her unconscious. She slumped forward as a familiar knock came at the door.

"Yes, Gin?"

Gin slid the door open and entered. He shut it behind him quietly. Then he took notice of Kyoko's positioning on Aizen. A little pout crossed his features. "Ya didn' even let me say bye-bye, Aizen-taicho. I won' get ta see her for awhile." He watched Aizen inject her with something. "Wha's that?"

"To make sure that there are no incidents," Aizen answered.

Gin smirked. "Ya know she's gonna be very, very mad at ya," he said.

Aizen sighed as he stood, holding Kyoko in his arms bridal-style. "Yes, Gin. I'm prepared to deal with that, as well."

"Aw, I knew ya had a soft spot for Oko-chan." Gin watched Aizen carry her off towards a back room. "How're we gonna explain this again?" he asked.

Aizen placed Kyoko on his futon. She involuntarily kicked him. Hoping that was just a side effect, Aizen left her the room and returned to Gin. "We have to kill her, of course. Death in a hollow attack should be easy enough to pull off. She should sleep for about a year."

"I forgot ta ask. Did Oko-chan ever reach bankai?"

Aizen looked back at Kyoko's sleeping form before sliding the door shut. "_Zaiten Nijū Shinkyō_."

"Well, while she's waitin' on us, she's got somethin' ta do," Gin said with a smile.

"I suppose she does."

* * *

Inside the darkened room, Kyoko dreamed. Her dreams involved anything and everything; from her past to her present, and perhaps even her future. She could not tell the difference. For a year she would dream. For a year a face would pass her every now and then. One that was blurry yet familiar at the same time. Before she would figure it out, she would wake.

And her life would have taken that left turn instead of right.

* * *

**ANOTHER AN: **_Zaiten Nijū Shinkyō _means _"heavenly double divine mirror."_ You will see why... soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Corazon Frio

**Mirror**

**Chapter 4: Corazón Frío**

**

* * *

**

_ "Rangiku-san?" a tiny voice asked._

_ Rangiku looked down at the child beside her. "Yes?"_

_ "Why are there two markers with the same name?"_

_ Rangiku kneeled down next to the source of the voice. "Because she died twice."_

_ "Rangiku-san, you can't die twice."_

_ "Somehow, she managed to."_

_

* * *

_

Rangiku placed flowers on Kyoko's grave. It had been nearly a year since Kyoko's death while on a mission in the real world. She remembered Gin's face when he's heard about it; he'd actually opened his eyes all the way. He'd also threatened to use _Shinso_ on anyone who came within three feet of his office unless they were Kira or herself.

"Missin' Oko-chan again?"

Rangiku smiled. "I was actually remembering how you tried to kill your entire squad after you found out she was gone. At the time, it wasn't really that funny, but in retrospect you looked really silly swinging around that 'bloody knife,' as Kyoko would call it," she said as Gin stepped up next to her.

"_Shinsō_ is not a knife. Ya should show it some respect. It's done more than ya know," Gin said cryptically. "Besides, she just thought _Shinsō_ was scary."

Rangiku giggled a bit and glanced up at the sun. "I wonder when she'll be reincarnated; if I'll ever see her again. You think she'll become a shinigami in another life?"

Gin's smile widened. "Who knows, Ran-chan. Ya might see her sooner than ya think."

"Heh. You're right. I wouldn't be surprised if she died within twenty years of being gone. She was always so clumsy. She'd probably walk right off a building."

"The faith, Ran-chan!" Gin sounded surprised. "If we see her again, I'm tellin' her what a said." He used shunpo to get away from her.

"That's if you remember, jerk!" Rangiku chased after him.

* * *

"Why are we leaving her in the middle of the Menos Forest again, Aizen-sama?" Tousen asked.

Aizen placed Kyoko's sleeping form on the thick branch of the tree they were on. It had been nearly a full year since Kyoko had been put to sleep. With the exception of her hair growing longer, nothing had changed on her. She was still doll-faced Kyoko.

"Won't it be a lil' dangerous for Oko-chan to be out here, still asleep?" Gin asked, gazing around the area. He walked forward and placed _Shinkyō _near Kyoko. He stepped away from her as she unconsciously reached towards it. "She's got good senses."

Aizen stepped away from Kyoko. "Gin, that's why barriers were created. I'll just create a barrier that can only be broken from the inside. But first, I must do something else. It looks like she's about to wake up ahead of schedule," he said. He pointed at her. "Bakudo No. Four: _Hainawa_." Golden ropes surrounded Kyoko's small body.

"Now she's definitely gonna be pissed at ya, Aizen-taicho," Gin said, his smile widening.

Kyoko's eyes popped. She gasped and arched her back, trying to get air into her lungs. Once she found that she could indeed breathe, she blinked a few times to take in her surroundings. She turned her head to the left and was greeted with hair.

_When did my hair get so long_? she thought. She tried to raise her left arm to move her hair from her face but found that it was exceedingly difficult. Her body was not responding. She looked down and her eyes widened. _A binding spell? How? Why? What_...

"Hello, Utsuri-san," Aizen said.

Kyoko's head snapped to the right. She saw Aizen standing there with Gin to his right and Tousen to his left. The mass of black stuff she called hair was obscuring her vision once again. She managed to twist her body in order to sit up. Then she somehow got to her feet. After managing to hold her balance, she glared back up at the last person she remembered seeing.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked. "And why the hell am I under this binding spell?"

Aizen cleared his throat. "You are in Hueco Mundo; deep in the Menos Forest. This is the most dangerous area, as the most dangerous and vicious hollows roam about here," he said.

"Um, okay. All you had to do was ask me if I wanted to come. Knocking me unconscious and threatening to kill me wasn't exactly necessary," Kyoko said. "Can you let me out of this?"

Tousen cleared his throat. "That's not exactly the whole story. You are dead; at least everyone in Soul Society thinks you are. You have been dead for a year," he said.

It took a moment for Tousen's words to sink in. Kyoko stared at the 9th Division taicho. Then she glanced at Aizen, who just inclined his head slightly. She squeezed her fists together at her sides and flew towards the elder man. She slammed into a clear barrier and fell down.

"Tha's why yer under tha' bindin' spell," Gin said with a snicker. "Had ya been unbound, ya coulda easily gotten through tha'."

"Thanks for that, Gin." Kyoko made it to her feet again. She looked at Aizen. "What the fuck? Is there a method to this madness?" she asked.

Aizen nodded calmly. He stepped forward to the barrier. Kyoko did the same and stared up at him. "I'm going to leave you here, in the forest. You will have to survive alone. That's all," Aizen said.

Kyoko sighed. "Stay here in the Menos Forest? Alone? Have you lost your mind?" she asked loudly. "Why?"

"You asked me to help you get stronger. You also recently achieved bankai. Nothing hones the mind and instincts better than the need to survive. As sentient beings, it is a natural response to fight for one's life when put in danger. Here in this immense forest, you will be in no short supply of that," Aizen replied.

"Practice makes perfect, Oko-chan," Gin said.

Kyoko shot him a death glare. Then she looked back up at Aizen. "I will never forgive your ass for this shit, Sosuke. You are on my shit list indefinitely."

"Watch how you speak to Aizen-sama, girl," Tousen said, stepping forward a bit.

Kyoko opened her mouth to retort, but Aizen beat her to it. "It's quite all right, Kaname. Utsuri-san is angry. Considering the circumstances, I think her fury is justified. After all, she is a woman and they tend to blow things out of proportion," he said, the smirk never leaving his face.

Kyoko chose to disregard his comments. She knew he was only trying to rile her up. He was doing a wonderful job, too. _I want to desperately scratch his eyeballs out and feed them to him. Damn this fucking binding kido_, she thought morbidly. _A No. Four is like a No. Sixty-three coming from Sosuke. Fuck him_.

"Gin, Kaname, head back. I have a few more words for Utsuri-san," Aizen said.

Gin looked back at Kyoko as Tousen opened the _garganta_. "Bye-bye, Oko-chan," he said. Kyoko shot him a very vulgar hand gesture and he chuckled as he stepped through the black void.

She gave Aizen her attention again. "Well? Out with it already."

"I'm leaving you here not only to help you train with your bankai. I'm also leaving you here to make you into a soldier," Aizen said.

"I already thought I made a pretty good soldier. Thanks for telling me I did a shitty job. After almost sixty years, I'm feeling really unappreciated right now," Kyoko said sarcastically. "Jerk."

Aizen shook his head. "In ten years, you'll see what I mean. I will be back for you by then." He turned to leave through the still-open void.

Kyoko inhaled. "Sosuke!" she said louder than she meant to.

Aizen stopped and turned his head to the side. He could see that she was holding her head down, no longer looking at him. "What is it, Hina?"

"Will you miss me while I am gone?"

Aizen stepped through the black void. He turned and faced her as it began to close. "How could I not miss that porcelain face?" He was gone.

Kyoko walked over to her zanpakuto and sat down roughly. She laid back, still in the kido. She stared up at ceiling of the forest for a few moments in silence. Then she closed her eyes, entering her own world. When she opened her eyes, she saw glassy eyes staring right back at her through a thin mist. Kyoko immediately recognized she was kneeling and stood up. The kido had disappeared.

_Well, I'm in my inner world now_. She looked at the spirit. _And _Shinkyō_ is pissed_, she thought. She narrowly dodged the released zanpakuto as the spirit threw the gigantic scythe at Kyoko. The peak Kyoko had been on was destroyed and the shinigami landed on another one.

_Shinkyō_ raised her left hand high in the air. "_Kaere_," she said.

Kyoko turned her head. She watched as the black scythe made a U-turn and came back to _Shinkyō_. The spirit caught it with ease and glared over at her mistress. Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"I just told it to return. But that's not the question you should be asking," _Shinkyō _said.

Kyoko frowned. "_**WHY**_ did you just try to cleave me in half from the waist down? I thought we were a team!" she yelled at the inverse of herself.

_Shinkyō _rolled her eyes. "I've been trying for the better part of a year to wake your sorry ass up. Hell, I even tried bringing you in here. But, no! That dickwad put you to sleep for a fucking year and left me alone, in this pissy mist. What do you think my mood is gonna be like?"

"Well, it's not like I really had a choice in the matter." Kyoko held out her right hand, creating her own weapon. "I don't appreciate being attacked as soon as I try to come and see my zanpakuto. I'm stranded in Hueco Mundo to work on my battle prowess. I'd appreciate a little help."

"Help? You want help?" _Shinkyō_ let out a loud laugh. "You're in a _Hainawa_ binding kido. I'd be surprised if you last two days in this forest," she said.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes outside of her inner world. She held her breath and gathered her strength. The kido surrounding her broke and she sat up, stretching her arms. She picked up _Shinkyō_ as she stood and put it on her back. Then she walked to the wall of the barrier surrounding her.

"Breakable from the inside but not from the outside. Genius, Sosuke. Real smart," Kyoko said as she placed a hand on the barrier. She pressed on it and her hand slipped through it. Suddenly, it shattered completely. She shielded her eyes from the wind.

_Or was that my reiatsu being freed from this space_? she asked herself. Kyoko's answer came in the form of several wails and roars. _Shit. Hollows_.

_You exuded far too much while being trapped in that space. I'm surprised the bubble didn't burst on its own_, the spirit chastised.

"Shut up," Kyoko said. "I have to find somewhere to stay. I just can't stay out in the open like this. What's..." Something was scratching Kyoko on her chest. It was inside her kosode. She dug inside of it and pulled out a note.

_An incantation? For what_? She read all the way down to the bottom of the page. _A _garganta_? How am I supp_...

Kyoko glanced up and barely dodged a swipe from a hollow. She jumped to another tree as the branch she was on was destroyed. The hollow turned and looked at her. It attacked her once more. She hopped up and on its head, pushing it behind her. She turned in mid-air and held out her hand.

"Hado No. Thirty-one: _Shakkaho_!" she yelled. The red kido was powerful enough to destroy the hollow upon contact. When Kyoko landed, she appeared shocked at her own handiwork. "Didn't quite expect that to happen..."

_What_?

"I've never killed a hollow with simply kido," Kyoko mumbled.

_Don't look now, but I think you've got company_.

Kyoko stopped and looked around her. She indeed had a lot of company; a lot of _**LARGE**_ company. "I didn't know I released that much reiatsu. Why did they all come?" she whispered. She was surrounded by Gillian Menos. "I can't handle all of these alone."

_I believe it was you who said we were a team_...

Kyoko smirked and drew _Shinkyō_ from her back. She watched as several Gillian began charging _ceros_. "I've used my bankai once. That was a year ago. Will you allow me to use it without releasing the shikai first?"

_Depends. Are you afraid of death_?

"I don't think I have time to..."

_Are you, Kyoko-sama_?

"I don't wanna die at this moment, if that's what you're asking!" Kyoko took a step back as her zanpakuto went silent for a moment. She was not afraid of death; that was true. She was not prepared for it at the moment. She still had much to do. She was going to show Aizen that she could survive on her own. She was going to...

_Call it_, the spirit said.

Kyoko blinked. She gripped the tsuka of her zanpakuto and held it out horizontally. "Bankai!" The nodachi transformed into double scythe. "_Zaiten Nijū Shinkyō_." She jumped up and threw the scythe with all her strength. It circled around the area, beheading the large hollows and negating their _ceros_. "_Kaere_!" Kyoko called it back.

As she landed, the large weapon fell into her hands. However, Kyoko failed to notice the sneak attack another hollow had coming from her rear. By the time she turned, the red light was blinding her. It was being held back by something, though. The small shinigami blinked a few times.

"_Give me a moment_," an all-too-familiar voice said.

Kyoko watched as the same double scythe she wielded, albeit an inversely-colored one, reflected the _cero_. The only difference was that the _cero_ was sent back directly to the hollow, destroying it. Her savior turned and faced her. Kyoko blinked a few times. Then she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times more.

"What? How? Why? Huh?" she stammered.

_Shinkyō_, her zanpakuto's spirit, was standing in front of her. "Allow me to explain, Kyoko-sama," _Shinkyō_ said. "I am indeed your zanpakuto's spirit. You are not hallucinating. I am existing outside of _**MYSELF**_ even if _**I**_ am 'in use.' How is this possible, you ask?"

"Yeah..." Kyoko mumbled.

"This ability is called _Shinyū_." _Shinkyou_ nodded and placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "You have much to learn about _Zaiten Nijū Shinkyō_, Kyoko-sama. The first might be the symbolism of why there are now two scythes..."

* * *

_A stalemate between two enemies._

_ "Why do you protect me?"_

_ "You don't feel it? You don't feel what's there?"_

_ "You're speaking nonsense. I don't know what you're talking about."_

_ A kind, sympathetic smile. "You feel it, yet you deny. You are that ashamed?"_

_ A scowl. "Wouldn't you be?"_

_

* * *

_

Kyoko opened her eyes, shaking off the odd dream. It was dark in the little cave she had made her home for the past ten years. The past ten years of nonstop training and killing. She had killed well over one thousand hollows and counting. Her bankai's ability allowed for such a thing to occur if used right. She sat up slowly. There was a nasty cut on her right arm, but Kyoko could not feel the pain anymore. After the first 18 months, she had stopped feeling pain altogether.

_Shinkyō_ had seen to that.

_You have no need of pain. Pain means you feel. Pain means your skin is not thick enough. The more you feel, the more I'll beat it out of you_.

Those were the times Kyoko hated having a zanpakuto that could emit such powerful reiatsu and draw hollows by itself. Then she would be forced to do the dirty work in order to stay alive. _Shinkyō_ had definitely rid her of pain and every other emotion. The only emotion Kyoko was sure she felt anymore was...

"Am I capable of that anymore?" she mused aloud.

_I'm sure you are. You just have to have someone to incite the emotion in you. Perhaps when you see your dear "Sosuke" again, he'll incite an emotion in you worth dealing with_, the spirit said to her.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and leaned against the stone wall. She had only closed her eyes for a moment when she felt something enter her space. She immediately disappeared from her spot and tackled whatever it was that had trespassed. She held _Shinkyō_ to the back of their neck, ready to deal the final strike. Then she noticed the hair.

"Tousen?" she whispered.

Tousen pushed Kyoko off of him. He stood up quickly and faced the girl. "Yes, it is I, Utsuri-san. Aizen-sama has sent me to take you from here. He believes your solitude is up and that it is time for you to come to Las Noches and wait for us there," he said while straightening his haori.

Kyoko eyed him suspiciously. She knew he could not see exactly _**WHAT**_ she looked like. She was in no condition to be traveling anywhere with her torn, bloody clothes. She did not even know what this "Las Noches" was.

"What the hell is Las Noches?" she asked.

Tousen sighed; the girl was so uncouth. "It is Aizen-sama's residence in Hueco Mundo. Now come. I don't have time to waste standing here." he began to walk off.

Kyoko watched him go for a moment. Then she started to follow slowly. She was actually going to miss the forest. _In an odd, sadistic way. I sound like Gin-kun_.

* * *

Having never been above the roof of the forest in all ten of the years she'd been in Hueco Mundo, suddenly breathing new air was totally different for Kyoko. She felt like she was in a brand new world. Her ears even popped a few times. She continued to follow Tousen silently until they finally came to a white palace of some sort. Kyoko stared up at it and she suddenly felt very small.

"So this is Las Noches, huh? Nice," she muttered as she followed Tousen inside.

It was white. Everything was painfully white. Kyoko could not help but roll her eyes.

_I would expect nothing less from a guy with a serious god-complex_, she thought. _You never fail to disappoint, Sosuke_.

Tousen took her to what appeared to be some sort of bathroom with huge columns lining it. There was a huge bath and the water was already drawn. Kyoko's eyes lit up; she had not had a bath in what seemed like centuries. She was not even sure Hueco Mundo had water and she was not about to question where this water came from. All she wanted was for Tousen to leave so she could bathe.

"You may bathe here. There are clothes in the next room that you may wear. After that, wait in the room past that room for Aizen-sama. He will be with you shortly," Tousen said.

Kyoko barely heard him. She nodded and waited for him to leave. Once she heard the door shut, she stripped and practically fell into the tub/pool. A long sigh escaped her lips as ten years worth of dirt, sand, and grime rinsed away from her skin. She stood up, seeing that the water came just above her hips. She searched around for something to wash her hair with. She found it and immediately began washing it. Then she leaned back to rinse it out and stood up again.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," she said quietly.

"Technically, you've already been to heaven."

Kyoko cut her eyes to her left. Aizen had just entered the room. He walked slowly past each column, staring at her. For the moment, it completely escaped Kyoko's mind that her entire upper half was bared to him. But, it wasn't anything he had not seen before.

"My, my, Hina. You certainly have," Aizen cleared his throat, "filled out," he said.

Kyoko looked down. "Really? I always thought I was shaped funny; kind of like my tsuba," she said sarcastically. She glared back up at Aizen. "Like a teardrop."

"I see." Aizen walked closer to the edge of the bath and looked down at her as she continued looking down at him.

"You couldn't wait to see me again, could you? That or you seriously wanted to see me naked." Kyoko turned and faced him. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to hand me a towel?" she asked.

Aizen smirked and moved to hand Kyoko a towel as she stepped out of the bath. She snatched it away from him and wrapped it around her body. She picked up _Shinkyō_ and flounced past Aizen to the next room to get dressed. He followed her at his own pace.

Kyoko rummaged through the clothes. She sighed and shook her head. "Is _**EVERYTHING**_ white? You don't have to wear white. Why do I have to wear white? Why can't I wear light blue? This fucking sucks," she said. She pulled out something and threw it on the chair behind her. Then she got rid of the towel and glanced at Aizen. "What is it you wanted?"

"I'll be returning to Soul Society..."

Kyoko glared at him. "Again? Then why did you even come here?"

"Wait before you start your senseless rant. I have a job for you, Hina," Aizen said. "It involves my escape route from Soul Society."

"Escape route?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Escape to where?" She started tying her kimono on.

Aizen smirked. "Escape to here. I have something to show you as well." He looked her outfit over. "That outfit is most becoming on you. You have such beautiful legs."

Kyoko frowned. "Shut up."

Aizen took Kyoko to the bottom of Las Noches. There, he showed her something very large and very frightening to the common man. Kyoko stared at it with a disinterested eye. The... thing opened its mouth, breathing a foul stench over Aizen and Kyoko. That was when Kyoko reacted.

"Holy fuck! That thing reeks! What the hell is it?" she screeched, holding her nose.

"Kyoko, meet Fura. Fura, meet Kyoko." Aizen walked forward a bit towards the large... thing. "Fura here can produce Gillian Menos just like that." He snapped.

"Produce? You mean he keeps them in that big mouth of his?" Kyoko watched Aizen nod. "That's just gross. I've fought about three hundred of those things and I never want to see another one. This Fura thing is just asking to get killed."

"Now, now, Hina. We mustn't go killing the help. Leave Fura alone. Have you practiced the _garganta_?" Aizen asked, walking back towards her.

"Practiced?" Kyoko turned away from him. She squinted and took a deep breath. Then she opened a _garganta_ without the incantation. She turned and looked back at Aizen as the gateway closed behind her. "It's still shaky, but I can get through it. You need me to get you through it from Soul Society?"

Aizen nodded. "That is the idea." He started to walk away. Then he turned and looked at Kyoko again. "I would also like to see your bankai when I get back, Hina. I daresay you have it mastered by now, hm?"

Kyoko glared after him as he left.

_See? Anger. You can still feel_.

"I can't stand him. Him with his perfect teeth, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect clothes... My god, he's unappealing." Kyoko crossed her arms and looked down at her legs.

_Oh, yes. Anyone with __**THAT**__ much perfect is completely disgusting. Get over yourself. You totally want him_, the spirit of _Shinkyō_ said.

"Bite it, sword." Kyoko started following after Aizen, keeping her distance.

Before she could go back inside, she had _Shinkyō_ drawn and was blocking a strike from an extended blade. Her eyes narrowed. _Shinsō_, she thought. She jumped up, searching for the offending reiatsu.

Gin watched as Kyoko disappeared. Clearly not expecting her to move so fast, he narrowly avoided her attack on him as she released her zanpakuto without the command. He faced her from atop a red pillar, smiling down at her.

"Hiya, Oko-chan. I've missed ya!" he yelled down to her.

Kyoko smirked. "Why don't you come down here and say that, Gin-kun?"

Gin's smile wilted for a moment as he took note of the significant difference in the sound of her voice. Whereas previously Kyoko had always sounded somewhat sinister in a carefree way, she now sounded hard and cold-hearted. He managed to put the smile back on his face and shook his head.

"Then I'll just send _Shinkyō_ to you!" Kyoko twirled the scythe. "With love, Gin-kun!" She sent it towards him.

Gin watched the scythe for a moment. If his memory served him correctly, she had never been able to throw it like that before; at least not with one hand. He fended it off with little difficulty, as it had no type of force behind it. It went flying off in an odd direction. He watched it for a moment, wondering how she was going to get it back if it went all the way to the dome.

"_Kaere_!" Kyoko called.

The scythe made a U-turn. Gin immediately ducked to avoid getting beheaded. He watched Kyoko effortlessly catch it. It transformed back into a nodachi and she sheathed it on her back. Gin went down towards her.

"Someone's gotten better," Gin said.

"I believe it was _**YOU**_ who said practice makes perfect, Gin-kun," Kyoko said.

"Tha' I did, Oko-chan. Tha' I did."

* * *

**AN: **_**Kaere**_** means "come back" or "return." **_**Shinyū**_** means "divine help." You'll learn all about Kyoko's zanpakuto in the next chapter. Don't worry.**


	5. Chapter 5: Traitor?

**Mirror**

**Chapter 5: Traitor?**

**

* * *

**

_"I think you've finally loosened up. She's a cute one."_

_ A raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"_

_ "That is a wonderful hairstyle you have. Reminds me of happier days." A big grin._

_ A small smile. "Yours isn't too shabby, either."_

_ "You might want to step away. I have business with the man on your left."_

_ A nod and a bow. "He's all yours."_

_

* * *

_

Kyoko jumped out of the weird dream. She had her feet propped up in Aizen's favorite chair. She relaxed back and stared out at the dark, desolate desert of Hueco Mundo. She did not understand why the man had chosen such a dreary place as his base of operations. It was boring. It was lonesome. It was always night.

"When was the last time I saw the sun?" Kyoko murmured to herself as she fiddled with the newest accessory to her body: a piercing on her nose. During a secret trip to the living world, she had passed a group of teenagers with multiple piercings in odd places. The nose rings piqued her interest and Kyoko had decided to pierce her own.

It was easier than she thought it would be.

_Surely it hasn't been that long_, her zanpakuto said to her. _Well, eleven years might seem a bit long_...

Kyoko closed her eyes and let her head roll back. When she opened them again, she was standing on a peak of a mountain, facing _Shinkyō_. The spirit waved at her. Kyoko just crossed her arms and looked away, apparently unhappy.

"You seem disgruntled about something, Kyoko-sama. Tell me what the problem is," _Shinkyō_ said.

Kyoko looked at the spirit out of the corner of her eye. "In a few hours, I will be sent down a _garganta_ with a smelly, cyclops of a hollow to 'rescue' three traitors to Soul Society. Am I supposed to feel good about myself for doing this?" she asked.

_Shinkyō_ shrugged. "This is the life you chose, Kyoko-sama. You cannot back down on it now. You are too strong a woman to have doubts. Either you follow Aizen to the death and become more powerful or you refuse. Why deny your calling? You are a killer, after all."

"Yes, I know." Kyoko touched the light blue sash she always wore. It was now tied around her waist, holding her odd kimono closed. A silver chain held her zanpakuto on her back. "So I stay by his side. I suppose I can stomach that, even if he does disgust me."

"You only say that because he is a worthy adversary, mentally and physically," _Shinkyō_ observed.

Kyoko cut her eyes towards the spirit. "Shut up," she mumbled as the world around her began to disappear.

She opened her eyes and sat up. Kyoko put her legs down and stood. She took _Shinkyō_ into her hands and slung it over her shoulder. She had a job to do and she had to be quick about it.

_I'm going to have to take ten baths to get the stench of Fura off of me by the time this is over. Sosuke, you just keep fucking up_, she thought as she headed to the bottom of Las Noches.

* * *

Fura seemed to be waiting for her. It was as if the hollow knew what she had come for. Kyoko walked up to it and stared into its gigantic eye. For a moment, all they did was regard one another.

"Ready, Fura? We have to go and get your master," she said. Fura let out a growl and a gust of breath on her. Kyoko cringed as she inhaled it. "Good boy. Follow me." She turned around.

_I think I may have swallowed a little of the smell. How is that even possible_? Kyoko stood out in the sand. Fura stood behind her. She held her right hand out for a moment before dropping it and looking back at Fura. _No. I should say the incantation_.

_No faith in yourself_?

_Shut up. I just don't want to mess this up. Got it? Why don't you be quiet for a few minutes and let me do this_? Kyoko chastised her zanpakuto. She recognized the spirit starting to pout and sighed. She held her right hand again and took a deep breath.

"_My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis_," she said firmly and loudly, slicing into the air.

The rip twisted and turned before finally ripping open like tearing fabric. Considering it was Kyoko's first real time doing it for a distant destination, she had not expected it to open so wide. Then she looked behind her. Fura was starting to move. She took a deep breath and moved along with him, remembering to concentrate her reiryoku and create a large enough path.

"Quickly, Fura," she said.

"_Stay out of sight. They still don't know you are alive. Just let Fura release menos so that they can take us up with _negación," Aizen had said to Kyoko.

"Stay out of sight? What for? Eventually they'll find out I'm still alive." She sighed as she walked. The enclosed space just made Fura seem that much smellier. "You better be ready to spit when we get to the end of this tunnel, big boy. I'm not having Sosuke up my ass because _**YOU**_ blew it," she said to Fura. Her response was a groan.

Then there was a rumbling. A loud rumbling and shaking. Kyoko looked up at Fura. It looked like it wanted to vomit. She could see something black starting creep out of what she thought was its mouth. They were almost at the end of the tunnel. She looked ahead of her and then back at Fura. Sharp white fingers were beginning to appear.

_If I stay here I'll get trampled_, she thought. She immediately jumped up on top of Fura.

The hollow kept moving. Then it almost exploded with menos. Kyoko had the sudden urge to vomit as she watched the display. Fura kept moving towards the end of the _garganta_, but at a relatively safe distance behind the other large hollows. The black substance still leaked from it. Kyoko started to feel faint from the smell.

_I hope Sosuke never has me do something like this again_, she thought. The giant hollows ahead of her started to tear into the end of the _garganta_. She stood up on Fura and saw a few others in two other spots not too far from them. _What are they doing_? She jumped forward, landing on a few of the menos. They were preoccupied with something else. Kyoko's eyes widened as she peered out of the _garganta_.

It was Soul Society. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness and she could see they were right over Sokyoku Hill. It looked like every taicho and fukutaicho was gathered there. Kyoko managed to stay hidden among the many menos as she moved down among them. One of them was exuding some sort of yellow light. In the light was...

"... Sosuke," Kyoko whispered. She could hear him talking to someone. It looked like Ukitake-taicho had said something to him. Kyoko missed it, but she strained to hear what Aizen was saying as he rose higher.

"_You are too arrogant, Ukitake. No one starts on the top of the world. Not you. Not me. Not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on, I will be sitting on it. Goodbye, shinigami. And goodbye, young drifter. For a human, you really are interesting_."

Kyoko turned and jumped back on Fura's back as Aizen made his way inside the _garganta_. The menos receded quickly back to Fura and it seemingly ate them again. Kyoko stood and walked to the edge of Fura's head, looking down at Aizen. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed his new look.

"Dashing, Sosuke," she said. "You look almost handsome."

Aizen looked up at her, a smirk on his face. He sighed, seemingly letting his reiryoku free to roam as a massive path appeared beneath him. He started to walk towards Fura and Kyoko jumped down to meet him.

Kyoko reached for the lock of hair in his face and twirled it between her fingers. "Did I do my job well?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm just surprised no one noticed you," Aizen said. He noticed her new hairstyle and paused, furrowing his eyebrows. The hairstyle was vaguely familiar; fringe bangs, bone straight, down her back. In fact, it looked just like...

_Hirako Shinji's hair. What a coincidence_, he thought.

Kyoko crossed her arms. "Excuse me? And why are you looking at me like that?"

The taller shinigami looked into her eyes. "I could tell the moment you came to the edge of the _garganta_ to be nosy. I understand it must be a task for you to create a road of your own, but your reiryoku was all over the place. I had to block it with my own so that no one would you realize you were up here," he said flatly.

"Oh well. Not all of us have such vast amounts of it that the moment we step into a _garganta_ a little white road appears. I may have a lot, but control like you? I think not," Kyoko retorted. "What will you do now?"

"My plans will be set into motion as soon as possible. First, I believe you have something to show me." Aizen looked at the zanpakuto hanging on her back. "And your hair is very... nice in that style. Keep it like that."

* * *

When they finally arrived back in Las Noches, Kyoko looked around for Gin. She ran over to him. To anyone who did not know Gin, they would have just seen that same mocking smile. To Kyoko, she knew the smile was as transparent as ever. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. Then she popped him on the back of the head.

"You'll get over it," she said. "She'll get over it."

Gin chuckled softly. "Ya didn' see the look on her face, Oko-chan," he said.

"So she was pissed. She'll get over it." Kyoko started to walk away.

"She wasn' pissed." Gin sighed. "She was disappointed."

Kyoko stopped. She turned and looked at Gin. To make Rangiku angry was one thing. No matter how angry she got, she would always eventually forgive them. But the thing that they both hated doing to her was disappointing her. She had always had such faith in the both of them. The faith that Gin would always come back. The faith that Kyoko would always be there. The faith that they would always be truthful. And they had just betrayed her trust. She wouldn't be angry. She would be disappointed.

"Ya best go show Aizen-taicho your bankai now. In fact, I think I'd like ta see it. It'd get my mind offa things," Gin said, the smile coming back up full force.

* * *

"Why are we in the middle of the desert?" Kyoko asked dryly.

Aizen smiled at her. "Because I don't want you destroying my home. Las Noches is not built to withstand reiatsu of your level. Out here, you can release as much reiatsu as you want and nothing will harm you," he said.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "I can attract hollows."

"That's why you have a weapon, no?" Aizen said, still smirking at her.

_Do not claw his eyeballs out. Do not claw his eyeballs out. Do not_...

_You won't be able to concentrate with that type pf attitude_, the spirit said. _You need total concentration; especially to get to the third stage_.

Kyoko scoffed and drew her zanpakuto. She removed her sheathe from her back and tossed it to Gin. He caught it with a bit of shock. Kyoko stuck _Shinkyō_ in the sand and kicked off her small shoes. She tossed them to Tousen. The blind man caught them and glared in her direction, angry that he was somehow reduced to carrying her shoes. Smirking to herself, Kyoko picked up _Shinkyō_ again. She stared Aizen in the eye and held the zanpakuto out horizontally.

"Bankai_,_" she murmured. "_Zaiten Nij__ū_ ___Shinkyō_."

Gin whistled. "Ya can already call on it without enterin' shikai. Tha's a really big weapon, Oko-chan," he said.

Kyoko lowered her right arm. "Yes, Gin-kun. My scythe has gotten bigger. Thank you for noticing. This is the first stage of my bankai. It's called _Tenrai Ōgama_. Like my shikai, I can still do lightning attacks and deflect any attack within my ability. But I can direct the attack now. Would you like to see stage two?"

Aizen shrugged. "I said to show me your bankai. I believe all stages are required, Hina."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. She raised the double scythe and threw it up as high as she could. "Someone shoot some kido at me," she said.

"Kido? I'm not shootin' kido at ya, Oko..."

"Hado No. Seventy-three: _Soren Sokatsui_," Tousen said without hesitation.

Kyoko raised her hand. "_Kaere_." The scythe started to return. "Oh knoes! It's taking too long. Whatever shall I do?" she said sarcastically as the kido approached her.

As she caught her scythe, the attack on her was reflected back at Tousen. He had to jump out of the way. Aizen and Gin both appeared a bit stunned for a moment. Kyoko lowered her left arm, holding her scythe. Another scythe touched the sand next to her bare foot. When the dust settled, Gin almost started laughing.

"_**TWO**_ Oko-chans?" he said.

"I'm not your precious Oko-chan. I'm _Shinkyō_." The spirit ran a hand through her long, straight black hair, glaring at the three traitors the entire time.

"This is the second stage. I don't have call on it such a dramatic fashion, but it was so much more interesting that way. This stage is known as _Tenyūjo__._ My zanpakuto's spirit can fight alongside me. Imagine my shock when she saved me from a sneak attack by a hollow on her own," Kyoko said, looking up at her inverse.

"Now tha's a neat ability," Gin said. "Wish _Shinsō_ would help me out ev'ry once in awhile..."

_Shinkyō _stared at Gin for a moment; or seemingly through him. Then she blinked a few times. "I wouldn't talk about _Shinsō_ so carelessly. You'll make him angry," she said.

"I've never heard of a zanpakuto's spirit being able to materialize while it's being used," Tousen said.

Kyoko shrugged. "Meet the first. _Zaiten Nijū Shinkyō_ has a final stage. I haven't mastered it... yet. It's also the hardest to control, so you might not ever see me actually use it..."

"Well, you piqued my interest, Hina. I must see it now," Aizen said.

Kyoko frowned at him. She looked at _Shinkyō_ and the spirit disappeared. Then she turned her gaze back to Aizen. For the longest, the two just stared at one another. Kyoko made no move to do anything. She just simply stood there. Tiring of the stalemate, Aizen stepped forward. Then he blinked.

He was at least fifty feet from where he had been standing a few seconds ago. He turned around and looked back at Gin and Tousen. The other two looked just as confused as Aizen did.

"How'd ya get all the way over there, Aizen-taicho?" Gin yelled to him.

Aizen frowned and looked around for Kyoko. She was no longer where she had been before. He turned, searching for her.

"Yes, Aizen-taicho. How _**DID**_ you get all the way over here?" Kyoko whispered in his ear.

Aizen turned to his left. She was staring up at him mischievously. "Clever, Kyoko. What is this stage called? It is most peculiar."

"_Zentenkyō_. You're wondering how you somehow managed to do shunpo, and such an impressive single step at that, without even trying, right?" she asked. Aizen just continued looking down at her. "It wasn't shunpo. You stepped into one of the many mirrors that are in this desert at the moment. Where you came out is completely random; at least until I master this form. For all I know, you could've been trapped in whatever dimension you pass through in one of my mirrors."

"It sounds an awful lot like _Kyoka Suigetsu_," Aizen said. He noticed that her scythe had reverted to a nodachi with a blue hilt. "Your zanpakuto changes?"

Kyoko nodded slowly. "Yes. This form of my bankai is the full expansion of my reiatsu. I'm using up enough of my reiatsu alone while keeping up the mirrors. I cannot keep up the scythe at the same time."

"Can you see the mirrors?"

"Oh yes. _**I**_ can see them just fine. You can't see them until you break one. The attack I have while in this form is somewhat... unpredictable. I shatter all the mirrors at once. I did it once in the Menos Forest and vowed never to do it again unless I was dying. Perhaps it is _**FATE**_ that my zanpakuto somehow complements yours," she said airily. She held out her zanpakuto. The hilt began to turn clear again. After a few moments, Kyoko walked past him and towards Gin.

_Her zanpakuto comes with a lot of baggage. It's amazing she's come this far in order to control it. Even after ten years she still hasn't gotten all of it down_, Aizen thought as he followed her back. He watched her snatch the sheathe back from Gin, hitting him in the process. Then she stalked over to Tousen to retrieve her shoes.

"Loud, rude, and brash... How is she the only worthy adversary? Besides maybe Gin on a good day, of course." Aizen shook his head as he headed back inside.

* * *

Kyoko stared down at the little ugly orb. It did not look like much, but apparently it was worth enough to make Aizen fake his death and kill all of Central 46. She leaned down to be eye level with it. She still saw nothing special about it. It did not even look like it worked.

"So what's so special about this ugly thing?" she asked into the air, hoping someone would grant her an answer. No one did. Kyoko stood up straight and looked back at the three quiet men. "Hey! The lady of Las Noches asked a question and she expects an answer!"

Gin snickered and Tousen glanced at her with a strange expression on his face. Aizen sighed and looked over at her. Kyoko frowned and reached for the little orb. Before her hand touched it, a larger hand closed around her wrist firmly.

"Apparently the thought of me breaking your new toy got your attention." She glanced up at Aizen. "Would you tell me what it is now, _**AIZEN-SAMA**_?"

"Of course, Hina. This is the Hogyoku. It does very powerful things that you will see later. Just wait and stop being so impatient." He released her wrist. "Does that answer satisfy the lady of Las Noches?"

"I suppose. And I only said that as a joke. Don't get any ideas," Kyoko said.

"I would never," Aizen replied.

Kyoko walked away from him, crossing her arms. "So does this make me a traitor as well? I mean, if you look at it one way, I never truly betrayed Soul Society," she said while staring out at the dead desert.

"You're here right now. You're with us. How does that not make you..."

"I never actually agreed to come to Hueco Mundo in the first place," Kyoko said, cutting off Tousen. "As far as everyone in the Gotei Thirteen is concerned, I died on some random mission to the transient world, right? Only three shinigami did any betraying. For all they know, I could just be a poor bystander under _**AIZEN-SAMA'S**_ absolute hypnosis; doing his will."

"How would they figure tha', Oko-chan? Ya forgot yer immune ta _Kyoka Suigetsu_?" Gin asked.

Kyoko faced her friend, an easy smile on her face. "Of course not, Gin-kun. However," she glanced at Aizen, "the rest of the Gotei Thirteen doesn't know that."

"We could jus' tell'em."

"Gin-kun, who do you think they'd believe? Me or three treacherous, lying snakes like yourselves?" Kyoko started walking towards the door. She stopped when she made it to Aizen. "Good night, Sosuke. I look forward to working with you." She patted him on the chest and left the room.

Tousen waited until he was sure Kyoko was long gone before he voiced his displeasure with a loud clearing of his throat. Aizen smirked and made his way to his chair. He sat down slowly and looked out over the desert.

"Yes, Kaname?"

"Is it _**WISE**_ to have someone so... irrepressible around, Aizen-sama? She is dangerous," Tousen said. "Even her zanpakuto presents problems."

Gin's smile deepened. "Are ya threatened by Oko-chan, Tousen? I assure ya she's all bark and no bite." He reconsidered his words. "Well, unless ya talk about her height. Then she might bite..."

Aizen did not look away from the desert. "You think her zanpakuto is troublesome? How so, Kaname?"

"Even she has not yet mastered its abilities. The spirit seems to be able to act on its own accord. Its third stage is what troubles me most. How can one defend against that?"

"Kaname, the weakness lies within Kyoko herself. She has not mastered it and she cannot sustain it. You have no reason to fear her. However," Aizen turned to look at Tousen, "I quite enjoy the challenge that is Kyoko."

"Tha's because she's a woman, Aizen-taicho," Gin said.

Aizen shook his head. "No, Gin. Women I can deal with." He rested his head in his hand. "I think it's because I can't see through her."

* * *

_ "Scared?"_

_ A wry smile. "Only of you stabbing me in the back."_

_ "Paranoia is a most unbecoming trait and one I would never expect from you."_

_ "Who says I am paranoid? I am merely stating the facts."_

_ Narrowed eyes. "We both know that between the both of us, betrayal and deceit comes easiest to you. You have nothing to fear from me. Trust me."_

_ A whisper. "I believe I once said that I knew better than to trust you."_

_

* * *

_

**AN: "Tenrai Ōgama" means "divine scythe." Tenyūjo********" means "heaven's assistance." "Zentenkyō" means "all heaven mirror."**


	6. Chapter 6: Lady of Las Noches

**Mirror**

**Chapter 6: Lady of Las Noches**

**

* * *

**

_"This is it."_

_ A sneaky smile. "It doesn't have to be."_

_ Widened blue eyes. "No way..."_

_ "I will only if you want me to. It is up to you. That's why I called you up here specifically." A small sigh. "The choice is yours to make."_

_ A bewildered stare. "Are you serious? Are you out of your mind?"_

_ "I don't have time to joke." A glance down. "What's it gonna be?"_

_ A moment of silence engulfed in a tight hug. "Go."_

_

* * *

_

Kyoko opened her eyes. She pulled herself above the water of the huge Roman-like bath. She wiped her hair from her face and looked around for a towel. She waded to the edge of the bath and picked one up, wiping her face off.

_I have got to stop zoning out like that. I could've drowned_, she thought.

_That would be a most anticlimactic way to end your life. Don't you agree_? her zanpakuto asked her. _You have the ability to trap people in other dimensions and set their own attacks back on them, yet you drown while bathing. Fitting, in an odd, masochistic way_.

"Shut up," Kyoko said into the air. "Pity I can't ever see who's talking in those dreams, except that one. Rangiku and a boy who looked a little like..." She stopped and shook her head. She walked back into the middle of the bath and sat against the wall. The water came up to her chin. She stared up at the high, white ceiling. "All this white is making my eyes hurt. I'm dying for a little color."

"Dying? Really?" Aizen asked as he walked in. "I rather like the color scheme I chose."

Kyoko cut her eyes towards him. He was still wearing black, but his haori was different. "Why don't you ever wait until I'm out of here? Hell, knocking would even suffice," she said dryly. She went back to staring at the ceiling. "Done making your Arrancar buddies?"

Aizen walked to the edge of the bath. "For the time being. I even made a little servant for you," he said.

"A servant?" Kyoko sighed and waded over to him to get out of the bath. "Sosuke, I have no need of a servant. I'm perfectly capable of getting things done on my own. So just take your servant and..." Kyoko stopped as she noticed a towel in her face. A rather large tan hand was holding it out to her. She looked up.

An Arrancar with the entire right side of his face covered in a mask was holding the towel out to her. His eyes were wide and golden. His hair was short, mousy, and dusty brown. He wore the standard Arrancar uniform and his zanpakuto was on his right side instead of left.

Kyoko took the towel from the Arrancar and got out of the bath. "I guess everyone just wants to see the little shinigami naked today, huh?" she mumbled. She stared at the much taller Arrancar. "He is not little. What's your name, hot stuff?"

"I am Deseo Amarillo, Utsuri-sama," the Arrancar said stiffly.

Kyoko shook her head immediately. "Oh no! If you're going to follow me around day and night, you are _**NOT**_ calling me 'Utsuri-sama.' My name is Kyoko. Use it," she said.

Amarillo looked at Aizen. The overlord just shrugged and Amarillo looked back at Kyoko. "I will call you Kyoko, but allow me to call you Kyoko-sama. I must show you respect," he said.

Kyoko waved her hand in the air. "Fine. Whatever. I don't understand why I need a bodyguard anyway. Gin-kun and Tousen don't have bodyguards." She glared at Aizen. "Is this because I'm a woman, Sosuke?"

"Of course not, Hina. Your position just denotes it." Aizen turned to walk away, leaving Kyoko with a confused look on her face.

"My position?" she asked quietly.

"You said it yourself, Hina." Aizen turned and looked at her. "You _**ARE**_ the lady of Las Noches." He smirked and left the bathroom.

Kyoko fought the urge to send kido after his head. She looked up at her new subordinate. "Let's go, Amarillo. I refuse to be treated like some little tart. I'll show all your little friends that I am not a cream puff."

* * *

Gin walked in Aizen's throne room to see the would-be god in deep thought. Gin's ever-present smile widened. He tucked his hands even further in his sleeves and approached his mentor slowly, studying his somewhat serene facial expression.

"My, don't ya look happy?" Gin said.

Aizen looked towards Gin. "Do I really? I wasn't aware I was portraying any sort of emotion," he said. "Maybe I'm just in high spirits today. After all, I have somewhat perfected the art of making Arrancar."

"It's either tha' or," Gin's smile widened, "ya jus' made Oko-chan mad at ya."

Aizen looked away with a wry smirk on his face. "You can read me so well, Gin. I'm surprised."

"I learnt from the best, Aizen-taicho." Gin looked around. "Where is Oko-chan?"

"If I know Hina, probably beating up the nearest Arrancar just to get back at me," Aizen said.

"Didja like her new haircut?" Gin asked sneakily. "I meant ta ask ya about it weeks ago but it kept slippin' mah mind."

Aizen chuckled. "Of course. It is very nostalgic. I told her not to change it. I like the way it looks on her anyway. She looks beautiful and merciless; one who was born to kill. Just like the vixen she is."

"Hm... Not words I would use ta describe Oko-chan. Ya forget I grew up with her. She's still jus' a runt ta me; a mean, powerful runt," Gin said with a laugh.

"Talking about me behind my back? Gentlemen, how rude."

Aizen and Gin looked down to see Kyoko walking through the massive doors. Amarillo was towering over her as he tried to keep up with her pace. For someone so small, she walked very fast. The train of her asymmetrical kimono flared behind her, causing Amarillo to constantly try not to step on it. She waltzed right up beneath Aizen and Gin and glared up at him. Then she felt as if several eyes were on her.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" Kyoko asked.

Gin shrugged. "Are ya paranoid, Oko-chan?" he asked.

"Shut up, Gin-kun." Kyoko looked away from him and at Aizen. "I'm bored. Give me someone to fight," she said.

Aizen cleared his throat. "Someone to... fight? Kyoko-san, you don't have to ask me to find someone to fight," he said.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. Aizen had just referred to her as "Kyoko-san." He never referred to her by her real name or with an honorific to her face anymore. He always called her "Hina." Why was he calling her by her given name now?

_Because he's trying to save face. You haven't noticed that you're surrounded by unfamiliar hollows_? her zanpakuto whispered to her. _New subordinates for Aizen_?

Kyoko cut her eyes to the right and left. She could see they were in the shadows. They were doing a wonderful job at keeping themselves hidden from her. Kyoko turned around, moving her kimono out of the way. She managed to do a quick head count. Then she faced Aizen again, a smile on her face.

"Someone's been a busy, busy boy. It's only been a few weeks since you've started working with that little ball of fun, Sosuke. Now you've gone and made yourself a miniature army of half-masked hollows. I'm so proud of you," she said sarcastically.

"As you should be. After all, you do have a bodyguard to accompany you now. I can't have you roaming the halls unattended. What if something were to happen to you, Kyoko-san?" Aizen said. He noticed the small wince she gave at the name.

"You mean to say that you would be concerned, Sosuke?" Kyoko placed a hand to her heart. "I'm touched. Seriously though, I'm bored and I want someone to beat up," she said flatly.

"Here's a task for you. I need to find the ten strongest of my new Arrancar. I need ten swords; ten Espada. Why don't you wheedle them out for me by way of... a challenge? Do you think you can handle that, Kyoko-san?" Aizen asked.

Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest. "Beat all your Arrancar senseless until there are ten left standing?"

"I think he means test them to see which are powerful enough. If they prove to be worthy opponents for you, then they should be powerful enough, right?" Tousen said.

Kyoko glanced in his direction. "I suppose." She turned and looked the army of Arrancar. "It shouldn't be too hard..."

* * *

She handily took care of at least ten before getting to an Arrancar that held her interest for more than a minute. This one had jet black hair and jade eyes. His mask was a broken helmet on the left side of his head with a single horn protruding from it. When Kyoko attacked, he simply held up his hand and blocked her. Kyoko held him there for a moment.

"My, my. Strong little thing, aren't you? Your name, Arrancar?" Kyoko asked.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, Utsuri-sama," he said quietly and monotonously.

Kyoko sighed and threw the taller Arrancar off of her. "Listen, Ulquiorra. Do not ever call me 'Utsuri-sama.' I'm not Sosuke. You can call me Kyoko," she said.

"As you wish, Kyoko... sama," the Arrancar said.

Kyoko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I suppose Kyoko-sama will do. I can't seem to break Amarillo of it." She faced her opponent again. "Okay. Let's continue this, Ulquiorra."

Needless to say, Ulquiorra continued to fight her without drawing his zanpakuto. This began to bother Kyoko after a few minutes. She pulled back and watched Ulquiorra. He placed his right hand back in his pocket, still looking at her as if nothing had just happened.

"Why don't you draw your zanpakuto? You do realize that this is a test, don't you?" she asked. She continued to watch his expressions. Although he did not give anything away in his face, she could tell in his eyes that the moment, he would probably be smirking. It was all written there.

_Clearly, he believes he is stronger than you and that you would lose if he did_, her own zanpakuto said.

_I think you may be right. He's good at hiding what he's thinking_...

"You are not an enemy I wish to destroy. I have no reason to raise my weapon against you," Ulquiorra said.

"Is that so, Cifer-san? For a moment there, I was beginning to think that you thought you could best me; that you thought me unworthy of your sword," Kyoko said.

Ulquiorra raised his eyes to meet hers. Kyoko swore he would be smirking he knew how. "What would give you that idea, Kyoko-sama?"

Kyoko squeezed the hilt of _Shinkyō_ before using it to point to her left. Ulquiorra obediently moved to his right as she indicated. Then Kyoko looked back out of the group, angry. She caught sight of a very large Arrancar. She beckoned him with a single finger and he wallowed up to her, stretching. He was enormous and a good deal taller than her, but who wasn't?

"Name?" Kyoko said blandly.

"Yammy Rialgo," he said gruffly.

Kyoko nodded. "Well, Yammy, let's get to it."

* * *

Later, Kyoko was rubbing her somewhat bruised knuckles. She did not bruise easily and her hand was definitely bruised now. She shook it out as she saw Amarillo approaching her. The tall Arrancar kneeled down before her and handed her a cold wet towel.

"This is what you asked for, Kyoko-sama," he said.

Kyoko took it, nodding. She wrapped it around her swollen knuckles. "What do you call that tough skin you have, Amarillo?" she asked.

Amarillo looked up at her. "It is called _hierro_, Kyoko-sama. Every Arrancar has _hierro_. Some Arrancar have stronger _hierro_ than others," he said.

Kyoko nodded slowly. "And your _hierro_ is how strong?"

"I suppose it is pretty strong. I've never put it to the test. I haven't been in any real fi..." Amarillo stopped when he noticed that his mistress was holding her zanpakuto to his throat. He swallowed and looked at her. "Kyoko-sama..."

"Well, look here, Amarillo. As a shinigami, I was taught one thing about killing hollows. Do you know what that is?" Kyoko asked.

"No, Kyoko-sama."

"I was taught that no matter how seemingly impenetrable a hollow may seem, they all have the same weak spot. That weak spot is the head," Kyoko said. "Does that hold true for you Arrancar?"

Amarillo swallowed. "I would assume so, Kyoko-sama."

Kyoko lowered her zanpakuto as she heard footsteps approaching. They were calm, unhurried footsteps. She knew they could only belong to one person. Kyoko sighed and removed the cold towel from her hand. She began wrapping her knuckles just as Aizen appeared in front of her. She glanced up at him once before looking away.

"Amarillo, leave me with Kyoko-san for a moment," Aizen said.

Amarillo looked at Kyoko. The small shinigami shrugged and Amarillo looked back at Aizen. "Yes, Aizen-sama." He left hurriedly.

Aizen furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "He seems very devoted to you already."

"I haven't the slightest idea why that is, either. I nearly threatened to slice his head off not a minute ago and he still refuses to leave my side. Are they all lapdogs like this?" Kyoko asked. Aizen shook his head. "Then why'd I get the broken one?"

"Amarillo has his strong points. He is a strong Arrancar and he is obedient, as you've already noticed. Now, did you do as I asked?"

"Yeah. I did as you asked." Kyoko showed Aizen her hand. "It would've been nice if you'd told me about that rock-hard skin they have. I damn near broke my knuckles on the one called Nnoitra. I don't think he likes me very much anymore..." Kyoko trailed off.

Aizen watched as she started to stare off into space in thought. "I have something else I need to attend to. Try not to get into too much trouble, Hina."

Kyoko brought him back into focus. "What's the deal with that?" she asked.

Aizen stopped and looked at her. "The deal with what?"

"I'm _**KYOKO-SAN**_ in front of the kids but I'm _**HINA**_ when it's just us." She smirked and crossed her legs. "Afraid of letting everyone know I'm your favorite?" she asked.

Kyoko barely had time to register that Aizen was no longer a few feet away from her. Instead, he was mere inches from her face. She gasped and leaned back, trying in vain to get away from him. He just enjoyed seeing how uncomfortable she was with her current situation.

"I'm not afraid, Hina," he said. "Are you?"

Kyoko immediately shook her head. "So," she swallowed and shifted positions, "you're just trying to save face? Put on a show?" she asked.

Aizen smirked. "Call it what you will. It doesn't matter what I do or what I say. Everyone will always assume what your position is exactly," he said.

Kyoko turned her head to the side and met his challenge. "And what exactly _**IS**_ my position, Aizen-sama?" she inquired.

Aizen stood up straight. "I think it is blatantly obvious what the 'assumed' position is. However, I haven't quite decided upon what your actual position is yet." He turned and started to leave.

Kyoko sat there for a moment, a bit confused by his answer. She shook her head. "What the hell does that mean? You've been leading me around for almost eighty years and you don't know what my position alongside you is?" she yelled after him, standing up.

"Don't worry yourself," Aizen looked back at her right before he went through the door, "Kyoko-san."

"_**AAAHHH**_!!" Kyoko shot a random kido at the door, bypassing the name and incantation together.

* * *

Aizen smirked as the red ball of light exploded behind him, demolishing the door. Kyoko had a purpose. He just would keep to himself what that purpose was. There was no need to scare off a perfectly good foot-soldier.

_I don't think fear is something I should associate with Hina. Anger is probably more the way she'd feel. That seems to be the only emotion she can convey properly anymore_, Aizen thought._ Now, about my ten Espada_...

* * *

Gin poked his head in Kyoko's room. The hinges to her door were still smoking with her reiatsu's residue. He knocked on the wall and whistled. "Oko-chan? Where are ya?"

"Go away, Gin-kun," Kyoko murmured from beneath several pillows.

Gin walked over to her bed and looked down at her. "Aizen-taicho make ya mad again? Why do ya let him get under yer skin like tha'? Ev'n I can't do tha' to ya," Gin said.

Kyoko sat up, still seething. "He breathes, Gin-kun. That's the only reason Sosuke makes me angry. He breathes." She sighed and looked up at the taller man. "He's hiding something from me and I don't like it," she said.

"Aizen-taicho? Why would he be hidin' somethin' from ya?" Gin asked.

"I don't know. But I know Sosuke and I know when he's lying. These eyes of mine aren't just for show." Kyoko looked away from Gin and at her open doorway. "Do you know what it is, Gin-kun?"

"Aizen-taicho tells me many things, Oko-chan. But, he doesn' tell me ev'rythin'. I'm just as clueless as ya," he said.

Kyoko sighed and frowned at her doorway. "I suppose I should find someone to fix that."

Gin watched as she stood and left the room. He could hear her hollering orders at several Arrancar and listened to them scuttle about, trying to fulfill her wishes as quickly as possible. Gin shook his head.

_I can't tell if Oko-chan's changed for the better or worse_, he thought. _I wonder what Aizen-taicho does want with her, though. Besides the obvious, he hasn' said anythin' else_...

* * *

The halls of Las Noches were quiet. Too quiet. Kyoko glanced around, Amarillo following faithfully behind her. She caught a whiff of a familiar smell. It was a smell that she had not missed during her stay in Hueco Mundo. It was a smell that she only associated with Aizen. She headed towards it. When she got to the source, she folded her arms and stood in the doorway.

"Tea, Sosuke?" she asked.

Aizen was sitting at the head of the table. His ten Espada sat around him. Gin and Tousen stood off to the side. Aizen gave her a smile and raised his teacup to her. "Would you care to join us, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko squeezed her fists at her sides. Then she crossed her arms. "I'm curious as to where you got the water. There isn't exactly an abundance of it here in Hueco Mundo," she said.

"Would you really like to know, Kyoko-san?" he asked.

Kyoko noticed Gin making a hand signal to her. She looked back at Aizen. "That's okay, Sosuke. I'm sure the answer will come with some great price later on. I'm good. However, why was I not invited to your little tea party? I feel left out," she said.

"It's just business. Besides," Aizen raised the teacup to his lips again, "shouldn't you be working on mastering that third stage of your bankai?" he asked.

Kyoko forced a smile to her face; a very transparent grin that held death in it. "Of course." She looked at Tousen. "Tousen-san, would you be so kind as to assist me?" she asked.

"As you wish, Utsuri-san," Tousen said. He left his place beside Aizen.

Kyoko gave Aizen one last scathing glare before following Tousen out. For the longest, they were both silent. The only noise was Amarillo's heavy footsteps and Tousen's shoes. Kyoko walked so softly that she barely made any noise.

"Where would you prefer to train, Utsuri-san?" Tousen asked.

Kyoko sighed and pulled her zanpakuto. She held it up against Tousen's neck. Somehow, the elder shinigami had barely noticed it coming. He was not taken off guard often. In her rage, Kyoko had succeeded. She turned her head and glared at him.

"Tousen, if you refer to me as 'Utsuri-san' one more time, I will slit your neck in five different ways. My name is Kyoko. Please use it," she said.

"It is a matter of respect, Kyoko-san. You are Aizen-sama's..." Tousen paused. He was seemingly searching for the right word. "... woman. I cannot just refer to you without an honorific of some kind, even if I say your first name."

Kyoko pushed her zanpakuto further in his throat. "I am no man's _**WOMAN**_; least of all _**AIZEN SOSUKE'S**_." She removed her weapon. "Remember that. Call me that if you must."

"Kyoko-san, you are not threatening my subordinates, are you?" Aizen asked as he turned the corner.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and faced him. "You know something? Why don't you come and help me train, Sosuke? That would make me feel a whole lot better," she said. "Yes, I think that would make my day."

"If that is what you wish..."

* * *

_Wide eyes open. Palms flat. On the knees. Staring at a concrete landing. _I should be dead. What happened_? Noticing a shadow looming overhead. All white. Sword in hand. _You've got to be kidding me_..._

_ "You're being careless. Die on your own time." An irritated hazel eye. "Not mine."_

_ Standing shakily while wiping blood away. "Yeah? If I'm such a bother, don't waste your time trying to save me, then."_

_ "Do not worry.__" A casual smirk.__"__I'm not."_


	7. Chapter 7: Subordinate Insubordinate

**Mirror**

**Chapter 7: Subordinate-Insubordinate**

**

* * *

**

"Third stage: _Zentenkyō_," Kyoko said as she held out her double scythe. The scythe shrank into a nodachi with a blue tsuka. She then placed both hands on it and charged forward towards Gin. Gin simply watched her with a wide grin on his face. Kyoko narrowed her eyes. Kyoko raised the nodachi to attack him before completely disappearing.

Gin chuckled softly. He parried Kyoko from his left. He thoroughly enjoyed the shocked expression on her face. "You're so predictable, Oko-chan. At least, ta me ya are," he said.

Kyoko frowned and dropped her stance. "How do you always know which direction I'm coming from?" she asked.

"Because ya always attack me from the same one. Ya always come at me from mah left," Gin said.

Kyoko looked around. She took a few steps to her right and used shunpo to get to a red pillar not too far from Gin. She turned and looked down at him. "We'll try this again!" she yelled down to him. Gin simply nodded, hiding his hands in his sleeves.

_You don't really plan on using the mirrors, do you_? the zanpakuto spirit asked her.

"I'll never learn to master them if I don't practice. I'd rather practice with Gin than with someone else," she said. Kyoko placed both hands on the nodachi again. "The hard part is concentrating and attacking at once," she whispered as she jumped forward.

Gin watched as Kyoko came towards him. It appeared like she was just going to attack him from an aerial position this time. She was about three feet from him before she completely disappeared. The smile wavered on Gin's face for a moment. It had not been shunpo that she had used. He turned quickly, seeing her coming up on him from behind. She raised her nodachi before disappearing again.

_How is she_... Gin felt her presence in front him and drew _Shinsō_. His smile widened.

Kyoko was kneeling and holding the nodachi to Gin's jugular vein. In turn, Gin had _Shinsō_ pointed at her left eye. They had come to a stalemate. Kyoko smirked up at him.

"You're still faster than me," she said.

"Tha's a neat trick ya jus' did, Oko-chan. Ya sure ya haven't mastered this form yet?" Gin asked. He drew _Shinsō_ back away from her face.

Kyoko stood up. She held the nodachi out. The tsuka became clear again, signaling that all the mirrors had disappeared. "No, I haven't. I consider myself lucky that I came out in the vicinity of you on that first mirror. I also almost didn't make the first mirror. It was moving too slow into position. That and I should be able to do everything in a shunpo-like motion. It was far too slow." She noticed the look Gin was giving her. "A lot of factors go into controlling everything in the third stage. Its deadliness is directly proportionate to its difficulty, Gin-kun."

As Gin and Kyoko made their way back inside the walls of Las Noches, they noticed it was eerily quiet. Gin placed a finger on his chin as he glanced around. Kyoko also looked slightly confused; her ever-faithful Amarillo was nowhere in sight.

"Where is everyone, Gin-kun?" she asked.

Gin shrugged as they began walking. "Dunno. I can't shake the feelin' tha' I was s'posed ta do somethin' today..." he trailed off.

"You sure Sosuke didn't have a meeting somewhere? You know you're the only one who keeps him from decapitating one of the Espada while you're in those meetings," Kyoko said. She watched Gin snap his skinny fingers and mentally face-palmed. "Gin!"

"It's probably over by now, Oko-chan. Besides, wasn' trainin' with me more fun?" he asked with a wide grin. He turned and began his stroll towards the meeting room at his own leisurely pace.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and headed towards her quarters. Before she got there, she made a slight detour. _Might as well_... she thought as she entered the pristine room. She cringed at the utter neatness of the room.

"How can he live in a place so... clean? It's bad enough everything is white," Kyoko murmured. She unhooked the chain holding her zanpakuto around her back and sat it on the couch. Then she sat down and waited.

Aizen entered a few moments later. For a moment, he acted as if she did not notice her. Then he threw her a despairing glance. "You are in my room," he said.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am. I'm happy you noticed. I thought I was going to have to jump up and dance for you in order for you to notice me." Kyoko crossed her legs. "You've been so busy lately that I've hardly seen you. What have you been up to?"

Aizen looked away from her for a moment. A smirk crossed his face and he looked back at her. "Kaname and I completed a project we had been working on. That is all," he said.

"A project?" Kyoko asked. "What kind of project?"

"You need not worry about it right now, Hina. Sooner or later you'll see it. Now, is there a reason you requested my company?" Aizen asked.

Kyoko shrugged. "First, I did not _**REQUEST**_ your company. I merely placed myself within it. I can leave at any time. Second, you've cooked up some evil, maniacal plan. Let's hear it," she said.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Hina."

"Sure you don't, Sosuke. I'm tired of being left in the dark. Aren't I a..."

"Why can you just not wait and see how it all pans out, Hina?" Aizen asked, cutting her off from what would have been a long tirade. He could no longer see her eyes, as she had let her bangs grow slightly over them. But, he could tell she was narrowing them and wishing death on him. "I sent two Espada to the world of the living."

"Which two?"

"Does that matter?"

Kyoko eyed him where he could see her eye. She was giving him a dubious look. "Sosuke, which two?" she asked again.

"Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Rialgo. Anything else, your highness?" he asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "Not at all. I would ask why are you sending one of the most powerful Espada, but you're not going to tell me. Nor will you tell me what they're going for anyway. So now, I'll just wait and see what happens." She stood up and stretched, She picked up _Shinkyou_ and hooked it back on. "I'm going to find Amarillo. It's odd that he's not around. I hope he's not flirting with your two whores."

"Loly and Menoly are not whores," Aizen said.

Kyoko chuckled. "Right."

* * *

Grimmjow walked slowly down the halls of Las Noches. Aizen had chosen Ulquiorra over him, again, for a mission. There was next to nothing to do in Las Noches and the Sexta Espada wanted something to do. His ears perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He raised his head slightly to see who was coming. His eyes widened minutely.

It was Utsuri Kyoko. Her faithful bodyguard Deseo Amarillo was behind her, trying not to step on the train of her odd kimono. Grimmjow really only saw her during the times she interrupted the Espada meetings with Aizen. Everyone knew two things about her: she had a temper and she was disrespectful to Aizen. She showed the man next to no respect. For that, Grimmjow decided that he already liked her. But now, he actually took the time to look at her.

She walked slowly and deliberately; one foot in front of the other. Her hands were hidden by the sleeves of her kimono. Her hair had grown; Grimmjow could not see her eyes any longer from beneath her bangs. It was still bone straight and evenly cut. But what really caught Grimmjow's cat-like eyes were her legs.

_She has the best legs I have ever seen_, he thought. _Pity she's Aizen's woman. Then again, I suppose that hasn't really mattered_...

"Are you trying to set me on fire, Espada?" Kyoko asked as she stopped in front of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked down at the much shorter shinigami. He was at least a full foot taller than her. "I'm not sure what you mean, Kyoko-sama," he replied.

Kyoko folded her arms in her sleeves. "You were staring so hard at me that I began to heat up. Your gaze was just that intense. Something you want to say? Something you," she sighed, "like?"

Grimmjow stared blankly at her. Then he smirked. She was flirting with him. "There is nothing I want to say. Or anything I," he swallowed, "like."

Kyoko took a few steps forward, staring directly at Grimmjow's chest. She glanced up into his narrowed eyes. For a moment, she did nothing but stare. Then she smiled. "You are lying to me, Espada. What would Sosuke say if he found out you were disrespecting me in such a way?" she asked while unfolding her arms. She placed a hand on his bare chest. He did not flinch at her touch, but instead chose to watch her. "Now, why were you watching me?"

Grimmjow watched her trace circles on his chest. "No particular reason. You just happened to be in my line of sight." He grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him, her hair falling back away from her eyes. Her bodyguard started to move forward, sensing the danger. "I don't like being touched."

Kyoko noticed Amarillo moving to her aid. She held up her hand, telling him to back down, but never took her eyes off Grimmjow. "Go on without me, Amarillo."

"But, Kyoko-sama..." Amarillo began.

"I'll be fine, Amarillo." Kyoko still had not stopped looking at Grimmjow. Amarillo glared at Grimmjow and kept moving. "You were checking me out, Jaegerjaquez?" Kyoko asked.

Grimmjow smirked. "Why? You'll be hideous from any angle," he said, twisting her wrist around.

Kyoko winced but smiled all the same. She stepped up closer to Grimmjow. Before anything else could be said, a throat clearing from behind Grimmjow was heard. Kyoko growled something only Grimmjow could hear and he smirked. She glanced around him and saw Tousen.

"It's not polite to sneak up on people, Tousen," she said.

Tousen began approaching them. "Should you be on this side of Las Noches, Kyoko-san? I doubt Aizen-sama would approve of the company you are keeping," he said.

Kyoko stepped around Grimmjow. "Why would Sosuke give a rat's ass about the company I keep? You shouldn't, either. That's my business," she walked towards Tousen and stopped right in front of him, "and no one else's." Kyoko looked back at Grimmjow before she kept walking down the hall.

Tousen looked in Grimmjow's direction. "You will keep away from Kyoko-san."

Grimmjow held his hands up. "I can't help it if she comes to me. Aizen's not doing something right if she strays," he said with a wide grin. The grin spread when Tousen suddenly had his zanpakuto at his throat. "Struck a nerve, did I?"

"You will address Aizen-sama with the proper respect, Espada," he said.

Grimmjow just continued to smile. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned away from Tousen. "Yeah, yeah. I'll remember that when I'm in his presence."

* * *

Kyoko entered Aizen's throne room as several Arrancar filed out. She noticed that Yammy was sans his right arm and Ulquiorra was missing an eye. Remembering Ulquiorra's odd ability, she winced at the sight of the gaping hole; it never failed to creep her out. She marched right up to the base of Aizen's throne and looked up at him.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

Aizen stared blankly at her for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to answer her question. "According to plan," he said.

Kyoko's eye twitched but she nodded nonetheless. She started to turn around. "Well, I suppose I will take my le..."

"Just a moment, Hina." Aizen watched her turn and look at him out of the corner of her eye. "I have a question for you," he said.

"Well, do not leave me in suspense," she said.

"Who do you belong to?"

Kyoko's breath caught. She turned and faced Aizen fully. She knew the anger was written on her face from the way his expression changed to one of amusement. Instead of yelling at him she took a deep breath to collect herself before speaking.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I believe you heard me the first time. However, I will indulge you by repeating myself. _**WHO**_ do you _**BELONG**_ to?" Aizen repeated.

"I _**BELONG**_ to no one, Sosuke. You, of all people, should know that by..." Kyoko stopped. A hand had clamped around her mouth and another was around her throat. She looked up into Aizen's eyes. He was not applying much pressure, but she knew that if he really wanted to, he could rip her apart with his reiatsu alone.

"Ah... There's that fearlessness that I appreciate about you. You truly do fear nothing, do you Hina?" He removed his hand so that she could speak only to get an eye full of mucus and saliva. He wiped the offending substance away and looked at it. Then he shook his finger at her.

Kyoko did not know how, but she was suddenly staring at the floor, her arm twisted up behind her. It had been a long time since she had felt actual pain, but Aizen had managed to make her feel a sharp twinge of it in her probably broken shoulder. When he saw that he was not getting the desired reaction from her, he doubled his efforts. Kyoko threw her head back and screamed.

"Now that I have your attention, do you mind answering that question again? Your original answer was unsatisfactory," Aizen said calmly.

Kyoko glared up at him. "Go to hell, Sosuke."

Aizen wrenched Kyoko's arm back even further, hearing the sound bones crack. "Wrong answer. Who do you belong to, Kyoko?" He twisted again.

"_**YOU**_!" Kyoko cried out.

Aizen released her and her arm fell limply to the floor. He bent down and grabbed her face, making her look at him. "That is correct, Kyoko. You belong to me and me alone. Your mind, body, and soul are mine. Don't forget that." He let her go and strolled away from her as if nothing had happened.

Kyoko sat there for a moment, holding her mangled arm. She was vaguely aware of Amarillo coming up beside her. She hardly realized that he picked her up and carried her to her quarters. She did not react to the soft cushion of her bed beneath her. She did not care for the Arrancar that came to heal her arm. All she could feel was anger.

The anger that she was so weak.

Kyoko blinked a few times before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_She attacked in a blind rage. She was cut down abruptly by what appeared to be a flash of light. Time seemed to stop in those few moments as their eyes met. Slowly, her eyes dropped away, following what she lost, and then they fell upon her attacker._

_ He was grinning, as usual. "And, that's one down," he says._

_ The other simply flinched. _She was so angry; so like me_, she thought. She turns and looks at him. Once again, his weapon is nowhere to be found. _That was the most monstrous thing I've ever seen him do...

_"Appalled?" the one beside her asks. She looks up at him._

_ "No," she lies. Deep down, she knows he knows she did._

_

* * *

_

"Kyoko-sama! Kyoko-sama!" Amarillo's voice sprang life into his mistress. She sat up and looked at him blearily. It was obvious she was not going to respond and just waited for him to say whatever it was he had to say. "I just thought you should know that Grimmjow took his Fracción and headed to the world of the living," he said in a much quieter voice.

Kyoko's eyes widened. She got up immediately, rotating her left arm; the arm that Aizen had gone to work on. Seeing that it was in much better shape than before her nap, she picked up _Shinkyou_ and hooked it around her. She faced Amarillo.

"Open a _garganta_ to the world of the living for me, Amarillo," she said. Amarillo silently did as he was told. "Now, be a good boy. Don't tell anyone where I've gone. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Grimmjow was about to go in search of his prey when he heard the familiar sound of space ripping. Sighing, he turned around to see Kyoko stepping out of a _garganta_, arms crossed and looking pissed. He faced her fully and smirked.

"Come to join the fun?" he asked.

Kyoko marched up to him. "No. I'm not supposed to be alive to the shinigami. Did you forget that? You're going to get in so much trouble for this. Why are you here?"

"Just to have a little fun. That's all. If you're not gonna join, stay the fuck outta my way," Grimmjow said. He turned away from her and left.

Kyoko stood there for a moment. She blinked when a familiar reiatsu spiked not too far from her. _Rangiku_, she thought. _To go or not to go_...

_Not a good idea. What if you're seen_? her zanpakuto asked.

Kyoko clasped her hands together. "I won't be. Bakudo No. Twenty-six: _Kyakkyo_," she mumbled. She headed to where she felt Rangiku's reiatsu to find her fending off a very large hollow. What appeared to be a kid in the haori of a taicho was fending off another.

_What's going on? Rangiku should be able to take him. He's piss compared to her_, Kyoko thought as she watched from a safe distance. Then it dawned on her. _The limit_...

For the longest, the shinigami were the losing team. Then suddenly the tables were turned. Grimmjow's _Fracción_ were eliminated almost immediately once the shinigami received vast power-ups after their limits were removed.

Kyoko watched Rangiku for a moment. She watched her friend run towards her fallen taicho. She suddenly got an ominous feeling about things to come. She saw Rangiku look up in her general direction. Knowing the blonde could not see her, Kyoko just stared back.

* * *

Rangiku stared up at the sky. She barely noticed Orihime run up beside her with her gigai alongside her. She kneeled down before Hitsugaya and then noticed Rangiku's face.

"Are you okay, Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked.

Rangiku jumped out of her stupor and looked at Orihime and her gigai. "Oh! Um, I'm just worried about Hitsugaya-taicho. That's all. Can you help him, Inoue?" she asked.

Orihime nodded. "Of course." She began her healing process.

Rangiku looked back up at the sky. _That couldn't have been her reiatsu. That's impossible after so many years. She's dead_, she thought. _I'm just imagining things_...

* * *

When Kyoko was a safe distance away from Rangiku, she opened her own _garganta_. When she entered Las Noches, she arrived back in her quarters. Something was off. She headed for the door.

_Stay in here, Kyoko-sama_, her zanpakuto ordered.

"And why should I?" Kyoko looked down over her shoulder at the nodachi. The hilt glowed slightly.

_Your insubordination got you into trouble once. You are willing to do it again_?

Kyoko sighed and went through the door. "I'll be fine, _Shinkyō_. Thanks for your concern." She headed directly towards Aizen's throne room. Before she even entered the room she could hear Tousen and Grimmjow speaking. When she heard Aizen, she rolled her eyes.

_Being a manipulative git, as always_, she thought as she drew her zanpakuto. _Always from the right_, she thought.

Just as Tousen went for a kill shot on Grimmjow, having already cut off his arm, the sound of two zanpakuto clashing was heard. Aizen's eyebrows rose slightly when he noticed that small Kyoko had stepped between the two men. She was glaring up at Tousen.

"Kyoko-san..." Tousen said.

Kyoko smirked. "Sorry, but I can't let you kill him. He's far too entertaining," she said. She pushed Tousen back and then looked at Grimmjow. He was holding the bloody stub that used to be his left arm. Rolling her eyes, she smacked him with the hand that held _Shinkyō_. His head snapped to the side in painful-looking position. "Get out of my sight," she mumbled.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he turned his head back to look at her. He spat blood out at her feet and walked off. Kyoko watched him go before looking up at Aizen. His fingers were intertwined and he was leering self-righteously down at her. Finally he stood and headed to the side exit of the room.

"Follow me, Kyoko-san," he said.

Kyoko swelled at the name, sheathed her zanpakuto, and reluctantly followed him. She headed down a flight of stairs. To her surprise, she passed Gin along the way.

"Hiya, Oko-chan. Been a naughty girl again?" he asked.

Kyoko smiled. "You know I live to irritate Sosuke in any way, Gin-kun."

Gin followed after her. "Or rather, he lives ta irritate ya, Oko-chan."

"That too," Kyoko mumbled. She came out of the stairwell to find herself standing in an open room. She could see the desert of Hueco Mundo outside of it. She glanced at Aizen, who had taken a seat. "How many thrones do you have around this place?" she asked.

Aizen glanced up at her as she came around the chair to look at him. "Quite a few," he answered tacitly. He leaned forward and looked up at her. "You've grown quite the attachment to Grimmjow. Is there a reason you favor Grimmjow above all others?"

Kyoko blinked. The line of questioning was certainly unexpected. She would not disappoint in her answers, though. "Why do you care? Are you jealous that Jaegerjaquez has caught my eye, Sosuke?"

"I've already told you to whom you belong. I don't think I need to repeat myself lest your other arm receive the same treatment."

Kyoko simply smiled. "You don't scare me, you scheming bastard." She ran a finger down his cheek. "Your subtle threats mean nothing. You must have me mistaken for your own Arrancar whores."

"Let's leave Loly and Menoly out of this."

"Then leave Jaegerjaquez out of it as well." Kyoko stood up straight. "Good night, Sosuke." She walked out of the room, leaving Aizen alone with Gin.

Gin slowly approached Aizen. He whistled softly. "And here I thought she was gonna scream at ya. Oko-chan never fails ta amaze..."

"Gin?"

"Hm, Aizen-taicho?"

"Shut up."


	8. Chapter 8: Drugged

**Mirror**

**Chapter 8: Drugged**

**

* * *

**

Kyoko opened her eyes. Something was weighing her down. She inhaled deeply and looked down. She noticed there was a head of electric blue hair resting on her stomach and between her legs was a muscular body. From the looks of it, it appeared that the owner of the hair and body was asleep...

... _and very, very naked_, Kyoko thought while raising an eyebrow. She raised her left leg. Then she placed her hands in the head of hair and began softly scratching the scalp. She nearly giggled when she heard a strange sound. _Was that a... purr_?

"I think I've found the kitty cat's weakness," Kyoko said quietly. She winced as she felt sharp fingernails grip her sides. That only made her pull on the electric blue hair. "Now, now. We mustn't leave marks. I don't have super-healing abilities like you. Imagine what Sosuke will think if he sees that a naughty panther has marked me as his own..."

Grimmjow turned his head so that he was kissing her bare stomach. "Tell anyone about that and I'll rip out your insides," he said, his voice muffled by her body. He looked up when she pulled him up. "Think it's a good idea for me to still be here?"

"Why not? It's not like anyone is..." Kyoko's eyes widened when she felt an approaching reiatsu. She threw Grimmjow off of her, picked his clothes up, shoved them in his chest, and motioned for her closet. Grimmjow just smirked and obeyed her begrudgingly. Kyoko rolled her eyes and threw herself back on her bed. She mumbled the incantation for a kido to mask Grimmjow's presence and pulled the covers up... somewhat.

Then Aizen entered.

"You forgot how to knock?"

Aizen faced Kyoko. She was lying on her side, glaring at him. "I see no reason to do so. Have I ever?" he asked.

"Good point. I suppose it would be too great an issue for you to learn some manners, Sosuke." Kyoko tried not to show her uneasiness as he approached her. She was fully aware that he was ogling her somewhat. Aizen was prone to doing that when he thought no one would notice. Kyoko mentally rolled her eyes.

_He's still a man after all_, she thought.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" She looked out her terrace doors, realizing that it was still night. "If this is morning anyway."

Aizen ran his eyes up and down Kyoko's body before meeting her face. "Just prepping for a meeting and mission. I think I'll make the final Arrancar today as well." He sat down on her bed. She was staring at him warily.

Kyoko's eyebrow rose in suspicion. "What do you _**REALLY**_ want, Sosuke? I doubt you came to tell me that. I would've found out on my own eventually."

Aizen smirked. "A few things..." He got closer to her.

Kyoko glanced towards the closet as she wrapped her arms around Aizen. She could not exactly refuse him without casting suspicion. _He's going to be pissed at this_...

* * *

It was a good two hours later when Aizen finally left. Two minutes later, Grimmjow nearly broke her closet door down as he tore the kido cloak down. Kyoko looked up at him sheepishly, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Angry?"

Grimmjow stared down at her. "I thought you hated him?"

Kyoko scoffed and looked away from him. "I may hate Sosuke, but that in no way means he's a bad lover, if that makes sense. I'm sure you could've figured that out a few moments ago," she said. "I suddenly have the urge for one of those things Tousen indulges in from the transient world. What are they called? Cigarettes?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. _And I thought I was heartless. I've never seen Aizen be... obedient_. She remembered how Kyoko had practically told the overlord what to do and how to do it. _I almost wish I had Ulquiorra around to record it_.

"I think perhaps you should go. He could get feisty and decide to come back." Kyoko and Grimmjow looked towards the door and saw a servant Arrancar wheel a cart in with Kyoko's breakfast in. "Well I guess it is morning..."

* * *

Aizen rested his chin on his right hand. With his eyes closed, he listened to the sound of footsteps behind him. He saw the large side bow that tied the black sash around her hakama before he saw the rest of her body. Then he noticed her hair; her extremely long hair. Aizen's right eyebrow rose.

"I don't quite remember your hair being that long from earlier," he said.

Kyoko scoffed and held up a lock of her hair. It was still cut the same way, but it was far longer. "I'm curious about this myself. I'm going to _**MURDER**_ Szayel Aporro. Who gave him the right to spike my food?" she said.

"What makes you think the _Octava_ had anything to do with this?" Aizen asked.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and walked forward. "How am I supposed to fight with my hair this long?" she asked.

Aizen hummed to himself as he examined the length of Kyoko's hair. It was now down her back and almost reached her thighs. Whatever Szayel had laced her food with had either been a success or gone horribly wrong. He was betting that it was a side effect. He noticed her looking around.

"Everyone has left already?" Kyoko asked. Aizen simply nodded. "To do what and who went?"

"I sent them to retrieve a little bargaining tool. Ulquiorra should be achieving that task in the Dangai. Luppi, Yammy, and Wonderweiss went to the world of the living as distractions," he answered plainly.

Kyoko crossed her arms. "You're lying. Who else went and who is Wonderweiss? His name is... strange," she said.

"That is the truth. I told you no lies." Aizen raised his head. "Wonderweiss Margera is the newest Arrancar. I'm not exactly sure why his name is different. I have a few theories, though."

"You may not be lying, but you're leaving out something." Kyoko narrowed her eyes. "Out with it, Sosuke."

Aizen just looked away from her. "I gave Grimmjow the chance to get his rank back. I don't have too much faith in Luppi..."

"Grimmjow has one arm."

"Doesn' make Grimm-chan any less powerful. Dunno why he lost his spot anyway," Gin said as he approached from behind. "I know what ya thinkin' Oko-chan," he said.

"Is that so? And what could I possibly be thinking, Gin-kun?" Kyoko asked, facing him.

"Ya wanna go an' check out the fight." Gin shook a finger. "Not a good idea, Oko-chan."

"And why not? I won't rough anyone up," Kyoko looked down at Aizen, "too badly." She walked out of the room.

Gin came around the chair to look at Aizen. "Well, she's so headstron', ain't she? She doesn' even listen ta me anymore. Did her hair grow overnight or somethin'?"

Aizen stood up. "It's a side effect to something I had Szayel give her. It should make her more... agreeable," he said. He appeared thoughtful. "I'm not completely sure that's the correct way to put it. However, Kyoko's purpose is drawing closer to being fulfilled."

Gin was confused for a moment. But he was not an idiot. It did not take him long to figure out what exactly Aizen would _**USE**_ Kyoko for. Whether or not Kyoko would do it willingly was the question. She hated the man. Gin could only widen his smile.

_Constant manipulation of each other. I can understand why Aizen-taicho is so stingy when it comes ta her_, he thought.

* * *

Kyoko stepped through a _garganta_. She sighed and shook her head. _As usual, the big kitty is being reckless. Can't leave him alone for five minutes_, she thought. She squinted. _Is he fighting another hollow_? She began heading towards the battle.

When she arrived, Kyoko saw something strange. "Is that a _cero_ he's charging?" she whispered. She immediately unsheathed her zanpakuto.

* * *

Grimmjow was surprised to see a _cero_ coming towards him from this mysterious masked opponent. But when the "lady of Las Noches" appeared in front of him, zanpakuto drawn, and pissed off, he was downright bewildered. He had no earthly idea how powerful Kyoko really was or if she could handle a _cero_ of the magnitude coming towards them. All he knew was... the basic stuff: she was just as manipulative as Aizen himself and good in bed.

"I'm kicking your ass later," she mumbled to him. "Reflect, _Shinkyō_." The nodachi transformed into the scythe. She swung the large the large weapon with ease, seemingly catching the _cero_.

* * *

Shinji was confused. Something had deflected his _cero_. But how? Then he saw the Arrancar go tumbling to the ground. Still confused, he followed slowly.

Ichigo and Rukia watched as Grimmjow regained his bearings. Everything had happened so fast. The two visibly jumped when a large scythe landed right by Grimmjow's head. The Arrancar's eyes widened at the proximity of the weapon to his head and remaining arm.

"Shit," Grimmjow whispered. As soon as the word left his mouth, a woman smaller than the weapon was next to him.

"What was that, Jaegerjaquez? I'm not sure I heard you," she said. She picked up the weapon with ease and hauled it over her right shoulder.

Rukia took note of her clothing. She wore an outfit that resembled Soifon's only it was the Arrancar white, the light blue sash sat low on her hips, and it was tied with a bow on her right side. A chain held a sheath on her back.

_She's not an Arrancar, though. Her reiatsu is that of a shinigami_...

"You deflected my _cero_," Shinji said as he appeared before Grimmjow and the newcomer. She sent him an evil glare. Besides her eyes, he noticed her hairstyle. It was very... interesting. He went back to paying attention to her eyes as the wind blew her hair back. "My, my. You have quite the pair of eyes on you."

She smirked, reverting the large weapon back to a nodachi. "So I'm told." She sheathed her weapon, an odd thing to do considering the severity of the situation. She looked down at Grimmjow. "On your feet, Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow obeyed, muttering under his breath. "No one asked for your interference, woman," he said. He knew enough never to use her name outside of Las Noches.

"You sure you were doing just fine without her help? We can continue this, if you want," Shinji taunted.

* * *

Kyoko eyed the other man. Before she could say anything to stop him, the one-armed Arrancar went flying past her, holding out his zanpakuto. She distinctly heard him say "Grind," but that was it. The next thing she knew, Ulquiorra was standing there, holding Grimmjow's outstretched wrist.

_Damn. I actually wanted to see what he'd look like in a one-armed resurrección_, Kyoko thought.

"Our mission is complete. We're leaving," Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow wrenched his arm free and stood up straight. Just as he did that, two _negación_ came down; one over the two Arrancar and one over Kyoko. She caught the eye of the small female shinigami for a moment before looking to the one beside her. There was something strange about him. To have been so... mangled, he was still exhibiting a fair amount reiatsu.

* * *

Back in Las Noches, Kyoko searched Gin out. She pinned him against the wall.

"Why, Oko-chan. I thought ya preferred yer men tall, dark, an' handsome." Gin leaned down to her ear. "Or tall, blue-haired, an' with big holes in their stomachs," he said snidely.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. "Hardy har-fucking-har, Gin-kun. Today in Karakura Town, I ran across an odd opponent," she said.

"Oh? Who?" Gin asked.

"If I knew, we wouldn't be having this conversation. All I know is that he had a mask on and could shoot a _cero_. But, he wasn't a hollow. His reiatsu was too distorted; like it was two in one." Kyoko released Gin.

"Aizen-taicho's call'em failed experiments. Grimm-chan was getting' beat up by one?" Gin asked.

"Failed experiments? Was said person a shinigami at one point in time?" Kyoko asked.

Gin nodded. "I was just a kid, but..." He noticed Kyoko had waved her hand and walked off. Gin folded his arms in his sleeves and followed leisurely behind her.

_Why do I feel like someone's gonna die tonight_?

* * *

"Kyoko-sama! Where have you been?" Amarillo asked as Kyoko approached the throne room where all the Arrancar had gathered. He jumped in front of her, stopping her progression.

"Is something wrong, Amarillo?" she asked. Amarillo shook his head. "Then let me pass."

Amarillo seemed caught between a rock and a hard place. Kyoko would probably do something very painful if he did not obey her. On the other hand, he had a feeling that Aizen was not pleased with her. He could just be delaying the inevitable, but the longer he delayed it the better. Still, the look on her face was beginning to change to one of annoyance. Kyoko was liable to rip off body parts when she was annoyed. He quickly stepped to the side.

"Thank you." Kyoko pulled the door open.

Everyone turned to see her enter. Kyoko did a quick glance around the room as she walked forward. Standing in the center was a girl with burnt orange hair. She was dressed in a school uniform. Despite being in a room full of beings that could destroy her in the blink of an eye, she instead appeared incredibly sad. Luppi was also standing alone, somewhat in the center of the room. He either looked annoyed or angry; Kyoko could not tell nor did she really care. Luppi was Gin's playmate as everyone else was either afraid of him or too weirded out by him.

"Ah, Kyoko-san, you're just in time. I want you to meet our newest guest, Inoue Orihime," Aizen said from his perch.

Kyoko marched past Inoue, sparing the girl a passing glance. Then she looked up at Aizen. "What's the deal with her?"

"She possesses a unique ability. Luppi thinks that the mission was wasted on her. Perhaps I could change his mind. Any suggestions on what or," Aizen rested his head on his fist, "who I should use as a guinea pig?"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes. She raised her right arm and pointed to Grimmjow. Aizen nodded.

"Very well. Inoue, could you heal Grimmjow's arm to demonstrate your powers for Kyoko-san and Luppi?" Aizen asked.

Kyoko watched as the girl made her way over to Grimmjow's left side. Luppi was sounding off in the background about how it was impossible to heal something that no longer existed. Kyoko ignored the mouthy Espada and continued to watch the human girl. She whispered some sort of incantation and an orange shield surround Grimmjow's side. Much to her surprise, Grimmjow's muscular arm began to reform out of thin air.

_Now that is interesting_, Kyoko thought. She blinked when she noticed that Luppi had gone quiet as he watched the spectacle with disbelief. She turned around, getting ready to ask Aizen something else when she heard a commotion behind her. Turning her head, she saw Grimmjow now had his arm through Luppi. _Bloodthirsty as ever_. She blinked when a _cero_ destroyed Luppi's much smaller body.

"I suppose you have no problem if your subordinates go around massacring one another, Sosuke." Kyoko crossed her arms over her stomach. She stole a glance at the new girl named Inoue. The girl looked petrified at the events that had just transpired. "You're scaring the guest, Jaegerjaquez. Stop that incessant cackling." Kyoko glared over at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stared at her for a moment. To end their staring match, a grin spread across his face and he licked blood off his fingers. Then he turned and walked off. Kyoko smirked and faced Aizen once more. He was still looking down at her with his usual serene smirk. Kyoko took a few steps and used shunpo to get up to him.

"You don't need her. Why is she really here?" she asked.

Aizen stood up. "Bait."

Kyoko nodded. She watched the girl's retreating form. She seemed to be following Ulquiorra. _Bait, huh? Bait for what_? She rubbed her bare chest, suddenly feeling hot. She looked at Aizen. _That's odd_...

"You weren't seen, were you?" Aizen asked.

Kyoko immediately shook her head. "Not by anyone I recognized or anyone important. No one ranked, I suppose. Just someone Jaegerjaquez seemed intent on beating to death, another girl, and someone who liked my eyes. His reiatsu was... strange." Kyoko sighed. "Are you hot?"

"No. Why? Are you?" Aizen stepped forward. He placed a hand on top of her hand; the hand that was on her bared chest. Kyoko seemed a little surprised at his actions. "You are quite warm. Perhaps you should lye down."

Kyoko stepped back immediately, her eyes not leaving his. "Bait, you say?" She decided to change the subject and looked away, still rubbing her chest and neck. The hot flash had still not passed. "Deceiving the heavens and crossing the ocean..." she whispered.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at her words. "I'm impressed. It would take a lot for me to mislead you, wouldn't it?" he asked.

"I suppose. I'm too much like you; not quite your equal in power, but maybe in mind. Your mind games have no place here, Sosuke," Kyoko said. She swallowed. "I think I might actually take your advice, though. I'm going to lye down." Kyoko turned her back on Aizen. After taking a few steps, she disappeared from in front of him.

Gin came out from his usual lurking place. "Wha's wrong with her, Aizen-taicho? She seems... troubled," he said as the door to the room closed. He noticed the fairly happy expression on Aizen's face. "Is she mad at ya?"

"For once, no such thing. But, I think tonight will be quite interesting."

"Interestin', ya say?"

* * *

_"Just... take it easy. Drop it," he says._

_ She turns, still holding the sharp object to herself. "Don't come any closer or I'll do it," she said. Her eyes left the owner of the voice and moved to the other. "How could you? You're... scum," she ground out through clenched teeth._

_ "I really am sorry." The accent was absent. "Just drop it, though."_

_ "Why? Why should I? I don't want this." She pushed the weapon slowly into herself, slightly piercing herself. "This was __**FORCED**__ upon me. I don't..."_

_ An almost invisible blur of purple and black grabbed the weapon from her hands. Another held her arms. She thrashed about violently to get out of the hold. Then she stopped suddenly, her body going lax in whatever, or whoever was holding her._

_ "Stubborn one, isn't she?" her new captor says. "Now what'll we do about her?"_

_

* * *

_

Kyoko sat up suddenly. She looked around, seeing that no one was there but her. She had another one of those odd dreams that she could not figure out the meaning to. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. For some reason, her mind drifted to Aizen.

_Why am I thinking about him_? she asked herself as a frown crossed her face. _I'm still hot. Why do I feel so funny_? She decided to get out of her bed and leave the room.

Amarillo was sitting steadfastly outside her door, dozing somewhat. When he noticed Kyoko was exiting the room he jumped to attention and stood up. "Kyoko-sama! Where are you going?"

Kyoko held up a hand. "I'll be back. I'm just going for a walk. No need to fret," she said, running a hand through her hair. It was the first time Amarillo had seen her eyes in a long time; her bangs covered them most times. She looked almost inebriated.

"Yes, Kyoko-sama." Amarillo sat back down as Kyoko walked off down the darkened hallway.

* * *

Loly and Menoly were in a position similar to that of Amarillo. Menoly was first to see Kyoko approaching. She nudged her sister. Loly gasped. For all her hate of Kyoko, she never wanted to anger the woman. Bad things happened to those who angered Utsuri Kyoko; both from Kyoko and from Aizen. Only three people got away with receiving her wrath: Aizen himself, Gin, and Grimmjow. No one knew why Grimmjow was so special...

"Where's Sosuke?" Kyoko asked without looking at the two.

Loly resisted the urge to scoff and Menoly crossed her arms. "He's asleep," Loly said firmly. She stood protectively in front of the door.

Kyoko rolled her head back to look at Loly. She grabbed the girl's pigtail and swung her to the side. Loly slammed against the wall. Kyoko looked at Menoly, who cowered away from Kyoko. Kyoko stalked towards the door and opened it. She slammed it behind her, leaving the two girls in her angry wake.

_I hate those two. Why do I let them live_? she thought as she walked towards the bedroom. She threw the door open and looked around. Aizen was nowhere to be seen, but the terrace doors were open. Kyoko walked towards them and stepped outside. She rolled her eyes.

"Thrones, thrones, thrones! I'm getting rid of every chair in this fucking place. All you do is sit on your ass... literally," Kyoko said in an irritated voice. She appeared agitated and not like herself.

Aizen smirked. She was so predictable it was almost frightening. "It's late. Why have you come to see me?" he asked.

"Because I don't have anything else to do." She leaned down to his face. "Literally."

Aizen nodded. _As expected_...

* * *

Grimmjow smacked Amarillo in the head the next morning. The Arrancar looked up immediately. Although Grimmjow technically outranked him, he still did not like him for a number of reasons; almost too many to count.

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama?" Amarillo asked.

"The little shinigami still asleep?" Grimmjow asked.

Amarillo hated the moniker Grimmjow had given to Kyoko, but she did not seem to mind it. She seemed to enjoy it rather well. "She went to Aizen-sama's last night. She has not returned." Amarillo thoroughly enjoyed the look of pure rage on Grimmjow's face. He knew the _Sexta_ Espada was territorial, no matter how much he would deny it. "I could tell her you came by, Grimmjow-sama."

"No." Grimmjow stormed off.

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly. _This isn't my room_. She squinted and turned her head. _This isn't my room at all. Where the hell am I_? She sat up and the world spun around. She waited for the bout of dizziness to pass before she opened her eyes again.

"This is... Sosuke's room. How did I get here?" she asked into the air. Then she noticed how airy the room seemed to be. She looked down and noticed that she was not wearing anything beyond a sheet. She pulled it up over herself. "What the hell went on last night?" She stood and wrapped the sheet over herself.

* * *

Aizen was idly listening to Harribel and Nnoitra argue over something trivial. He noticed that Grimmjow seemed... sulky. Before he could inquire as to what was wrong with his most rebellious Espada, a very angry and very, very naked Kyoko swung the door to the conference room open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Well, she was not _**NAKED**_, but the thin white sheet she wore like a toga left very little to the imagination.

"_**WHAT**_._** DID**_._** YOU**_._** DO**_._** TO**_._** ME**_," she growled.


	9. Chapter 9: The Girl from Earth

**Mirror**

**Chapter 9: The Girl from Earth**

**

* * *

**

Aizen smirked as he watched the very, very livid Kyoko stand in the doorway of the conference. "My dear Espada, would you be so kind as to leave me and Kyoko-san alone?" he said.

The Espada were still looking somewhat amazedly at Kyoko. Kyoko tore her eyes away from Aizen and glanced around the room. She was holding the knot that held the makeshift white toga she wore closed. The Espada still had yet to make any moves.

"What the hell are you all waiting for? Get the fuck out!" she yelled. That set them into motion. She stepped to the side, allowing them to exit. Once they were gone, she slammed the door and glared at Aizen. Aizen was calmly drinking his tea as if there was not a half-naked woman standing in front of him. He looked over at her.

Kyoko knew she needed to calm down. Her heart rate was rising and she was not controlling her breathing. She swallowed, held her breath for a moment, and exhaled. Then she gave Aizen a look that could have set him aflame had she been given that particular power.

"Why did I wake up in _**YOUR**_ room? Like this? Why do I feel... like this?" Kyoko asked, trying to stay calm. Yelling at Aizen would not get him to tell her the truth no more than torturing him would.

"Hina, you came to me last night. I'm surprised you don't remember," Aizen said. "You were most entertaining."

Kyoko squinted at him. "Sosuke, I _**NEVER**_ go to you. _**EVER**_. I'll ask again." Kyoko squeezed the top of the sheet covering her and shunpo-ed towards Aizen. She leaned down to him and took hold of his collar. "What did you do to me?" she nearly growled.

Aizen's calm demeanor did not break. Instead, he grabbed hold of Kyoko's hand. She watched him cautiously. Within the time it took her to blink, she found herself on her back on the conference table. She tried to sit up. Aizen's hand immediately found its way to her chest and pushed her down. Kyoko banged her head hard against the table. For a moment she was dazed, but her eyes quickly found Aizen's.

"Why so rough, Sosuke? What will the children think when they see you roughing me up?" Kyoko bit out. "Now that you've made your dominance known like a dog pissing on a tree, tell me what you did."

Aizen leaned down to her. "_**I**_ didn't do anything to make you come to me, Hina. But," he slid his hand into the sheet, "I can show you what I did while you were with me if it escapes your memory."

"What are you..." Kyoko gasped when his hand reached its destination. She raised her right hand and slapped Aizen as hard as she could. "You're fucking despicable." She pushed him off of her and stood up. She stormed out of the room in such a fury that she completely ignored Gin.

Gin watched Kyoko leave, but said nothing. Then he turned and looked at Aizen. The man looked completely serene... aside from the spilled tea on the table. Gin approached him, smile as prevalent as ever.

"Wha's wrong with Oko-chan? She seemed far angrier than usual. Normally she'd say hi ta me," Gin said. He took noticed of Aizen face. "Is that a handprint on yer face, Aizen-taicho?" Gin hid his face behind his sleeve to smother his snicker.

Aizen glared at Gin. Then he looked away. "Yes, Hina struck me. She is absolutely furious that she can remember nothing from last night. She probably thinks I ran some sort of experiment on her."

"Well, did ya?" Gin asked, lowering his sleeve from his face.

Aizen shook his head. "Not at all. Why would I need to experiment on her? She's no good to me tainted."

* * *

_She'd never thought it could happen. How was it possible?_

How does one get **BORED** during war_? she thought. _Leave it to him to help me experience such a thing_._

_ How much longer would this last? She glances over towards a lone powerful soul. He watches. He waits._

But what's he waiting for_? She looks over to another powerful soul, also watching and waiting with a determined look. _It's fairly obvious what he's waiting for. Will it work remains to be seen_..._

_

* * *

_

After a bath, Kyoko found that she felt much more relaxed and less like she wanted to murder the next living thing that crossed her path. Seeing that her anger had quelled, she went to find Aizen. She needed a verbal spar and he was one of two who was always up for the challenge. It came as no surprise when she got to where he was to find Loly, Menoly, and Ulquiorra waiting outside.

"What's going on?" she asked. Loly simply looked away. Menoly stared at the floor. Ulquiorra said nothing as well. Kyoko sighed. "Am I talking to myself? What the hell is going on?"

Ulquiorra looked at Kyoko. "Aizen-sama requested to see the woman," he said.

Kyoko crossed her arms. "The woman? You mean that girl from Karakura Town? What's he want her for?"

"I do not question Aizen-sama, Kyoko-sama," Ulquiorra answered stoically.

Kyoko nodded as the door opened. The girl came out, looking a little dazed. She caught Kyoko's eye for only a second before immediately looking away. Ulquiorra then proceeded to take her back to wherever she was being kept. Kyoko looked ahead of her and noticed Loly and Menoly moving to go inside. She used shunpo to get ahead of them.

Loly gasped when she realized Kyoko was in front of her. "Hey!"

Kyoko turned her head. "What was that?" she asked. She watched amusedly as Loly bit her lip and backed down. Kyoko closed the door and walked in the room.

Aizen was replacing the Hogyoku back in its resting place. He turned when he heard Kyoko's feet padding softly and slowly across the floor. She was in no hurry. She looked like she was in a much better mood than earlier; this was a good thing. He watched her divert her path and start circling the room, the train of her odd kimono following behind her.

"I've been thinking lately, Sosuke," she said.

"Really? About what?" Aizen asked. He continued to watch her. She was walking painfully slow. It did not look like her goal was to reach him at some point.

"I often asked myself why you are so damn powerful. I consider myself pretty powerful. You think I'm powerful, don't you, Sosuke?" Kyoko looked at him.

Aizen nodded. "Of course, Hina. Don't tell anyone I said this but you're third, right after Gin," he said.

Kyoko smirked. "I bet that would hurt Tousen's feelings. Anyway, in one of my many exploits to the transient world, I came across something they call a comic book. In this comic book, they have a superhero and said superhero has a nemesis; a villain. Over the years, I'd grown quite the attachment to these superheroes and villains. They all have different powers and origins. It's really fun stuff to read; almost like a type of mythology or parallel universe."

"Is there a point to this, Hina? I am trying to overlook the fact that you went to the world of the living without permission in the first place," Aizen said as he moved towards his seat. He sat down.

"I came across one particular superhero that reminded me of you." Kyoko placed her hands on her hips as she passed in front of Aizen. She stopped and faced him, the moon to her back. She noticed his slightly confused look. "Yes. I said hero."

"Hero? Why not the villain? I would think you of all people likened me to be the villain," he said.

Kyoko shook her head. "Listen to the similarities here, my dear Sosuke. His name is Superman, but he's also known as Clark Kent. He has brown hair. He wears glasses and musses his hair to hide his true self. He's a bit of a dork. However, that's just the way he wants people to perceive him; or the way he perceives the human race to be and he acts as such. As Superman, his true self, he slicks his hair back and removes the glasses. No longer is he the clumsy, dorky Clark Kent; but the charming, handsome Superman."

Aizen smirked. "I see. What are these 'Superman's' powers?" he asked.

"_**VAST**_ superhuman strength is one. Speed and flight are others. Hell, Superman can set fires with his eyes alone. He's pretty much impervious to... death." Kyoko began to walk forward.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Impervious to death? Surely he is not _**PERFECT**_. That would ruin the story, wouldn't it?"

"So he does think." Kyoko folded her arms. "Despite being quite possibly the most overpowered superhero there is, Superman has one major weakness that every villain he has ever faced has used effectively against him. He has an allergy, so to say," she said with a laugh. She almost doubled over from Aizen's face.

"An allergy?"

"I think it's an allergy. However, kryptonite is his weakness. The moment he gets near some he goes from some super badass tiger to a weak little baby kitten. It is such a hindrance that it easily levels the playing field so that Superman doesn't get too cocky."

"I see." Aizen continued to look up at her. "So what does this have to do with me exactly?" he asked.

Kyoko leaned down to his face. "I dunno. The way I see it, you're like Superman's evil twin shinigami brother." She searched his eyes for a moment. Then she smirked. "Everyone else just has to figure out what _**YOUR**_ kryptonite is." Kyoko stood up straight and walked around him.

Once he heard the door close, Aizen turned his head and saw Gin coming out of the shadows. He could practically feel the man he saw as a younger brother more than anything jumping with something to say. He sighed. "What is it, Gin?"

"Oko-chan is good. She's quite the philosopher, no? I wouldn't have thought that about ya." He looked at Aizen. "But ya do kinda resemble Superman, taicho..." Gin said.

Aizen resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked away from his subordinate.

* * *

Kyoko strolled past a room. She noticed coattails hanging out of the door and paused. She backed up and noticed Ulquiorra standing there, shuffling through different clothes. Raising an eyebrow, she approached the Espada and tapped him on the shoulder.

Ulquiorra immediately bowed his head when he saw Kyoko. "Yes, Kyoko-sama?"

Sighing, Kyoko motioned for Ulquiorra to look up at her. He did so and she crossed her arms. "What are you doing going through spare clothes? Yours look fine," she said.

"I am finding something for the woman to wear. Aizen-sama said that she is not to remain in what she is wearing," he said blandly.

Kyoko nodded slowly. She tapped her chin for a moment. "Follow me, Ulquiorra." She turned on her heel and started for the door. Ulquiorra stared after her for a moment before following.

Kyoko took him to her room. Ulquiorra stopped at her door and did not enter. Kyoko turned and looked at him. Sighing, she shook her head and walked to her closet. She swung the doors open and started rummaging through the clothes. She eventually pulled out an outfit and walked over to Ulquiorra. She thrust it in his hands.

"That should do," she said.

Ulquiorra looked at the outfit he'd been given. He did not know much if anything at all about women's clothing. However, he could tell just by a passing glance that Kyoko was less busty but curvier than the human girl. Would her clothes be suitable?

As if she could tell what he was thinking, Kyoko sighed. "It will fit, trust me. Now go before I take it to her myself," Kyoko said.

Ulquiorra bowed. "Yes, Kyoko-sama." He turned on his heel and left.

Kyoko sighed and closed the door. Suddenly, she did not feel so well. Shaking her head, she headed towards the bed. She seemed to crawl onto it and curl up into a ball. She did not know why, but suddenly she just felt awful.

_Well, this is strange. Best to just_, she yawned, _sleep it off_...

* * *

"Aizen-taicho, are ya readin' a," Gin stuck his hand out of his sleeve and quickly made the snatch, "comic book?" he asked. His other hand made a rare appearance and held the prized possession carefully as he flipped through the pages.

Aizen sighed and glared up at Gin. "Gin, hand it over," he said.

Gin shook his head. "No, no, Aizen-taicho. Wait til I tell Oko-chan! She'll enjoy this." Gin realized what comic book it was. "Ya've been goin' through Oko-chan's stuff. She'll be mad when she finds out ya stole her Superman comics."

"She isn't supposed to have them in the first place, Gin. Besides, I wanted to see what this hero I'm supposed to resemble looks like." Aizen looked at the comic book. "He looks nothing like me."

Gin just shrugged. "Where is Oko-chan, anyway? She seems ta disappear a lot lately."

"You can't tell? She's napping," Aizen said. He reached forward and claimed the comic book back. "I rather enjoy this Lex Luthor character, though. Now he reminds me a bit of myself. Cold, calculating, meticulous, a man of science. I quite enjoy him."

* * *

_"Are they going about this right?" she asks, looking up at the one next to her._

_ He simply shrugs, the placid look on his face not changing. "Of course not." He glances down at her, smile widening. "But don' tell'em that."_

_ She smirks and looks down at her feet as they dangle over the edge of the building she sits on. "This is boring. Wonder why we have to sit out. You don't suppose he needs out help?" she asks._

_ "Nope."_

_ She hums to herself as she looks back out. She squints. A cynical smirk comes to her face. _Clever. Sneaky, but clever_..._

_

* * *

_

Kyoko opened her eyes, gasping. It felt like a great reiatsu had just entered Hueco Mundo; one that had no idea how to control it. She rolled over on her side, coughing violently. She leaned over the edge of the bed and continued to cough. Eventually whatever was backing up her throat came up. It was coppery and metallic and tasted just like...

... _blood_. Kyoko's eyes widened as she looked at the pristine white floor. She put a hand to her mouth and then looked at it. There was warm blood on it. She immediately got up and rushed to the bathroom.

Gin knocked on the door before pushing it open. He entered, seeing Kyoko coming out of her bathroom. "All right there, Oko-chan?" he asked.

"Fine, Gin-kun." Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in here? And did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Gin asked, folding his arms in his sleeves.

Kyoko gave him a dubious glare. "You know what I'm talking about. Something or... someone just entered Hueco Mundo. I'm asking if you know what it was," she asked.

"Does it really matter, Oko-chan?" Gin replied with a shrug. He watched her pick up her zanpakuto. He flinched when she began pushing him towards the door. "Where are ya goin'?" he asked.

"For a walk and I don't want you rummaging through my... Where did you get that?" Kyoko snatched her comic book back from Gin. She tossed it back on her bed and shoved him out of the room. "Have you been going through my things, Gin?"

"Nope. Aizen-taicho wanted ta know more about that Superman ya told him he looked like. He liked the bad guy more, though," Gin said.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" She stretched as she made it out of her quarters.

* * *

She parted with Gin and made her way around the huge complex. She frowned when she recognized the reiatsu of the annoying little twits up ahead of her. She drummed her fingers against the tsuka of her zanpakuto as she rounded the corner. Kyoko saw Loly and Menoly creeping up towards a large door. They were whispering to themselves.

_Up to no good, as usual_, she thought. Kyoko approached them, drawing her zanpakuto. She poked Loly in the back of her neck. The brunette froze and the blonde looked up at their superior.

"This wouldn't happen to be the human girl's room, would it?" Kyoko asked. Menoly turned and faced Kyoko. Loly straightened up, but did not move. Her breathing was shallow as Kyoko pushed the tip of her zanpakuto in the nape of her neck. "I believe I asked a question, ladies. You won't leave me without an answer, will you?"

"No, Kyoko-sama," Menoly said quickly. "This is the human girl's room."

Kyoko nodded. "And what do you two delinquents want with the human girl?" she asked.

Loly turned abruptly, glaring daggers at Kyoko. "What does it matter? She is of no use to you!" she said loudly.

"You're right." Kyoko touched the tip of _Shinkyō_ to Loly's forehead. "But did Sosuke not say that she was never to be harmed for the time being? I do believe your dear Aizen-_**SAMA'S**_ words are law, are they not?" She removed her zanpakuto from Loly's face, being sure to draw blood. "Go before I change my mind on letting you live."

The two scampered off in another direction. Kyoko nearly laughed at their fear and hatred of her; she could hear Loly cursing from where she stood. Then she looked at the door before her. She took a few steps and touched the handle. She unlocked it from the outside and pushed it open.

The redhead from the transient world was staring out the barred window. She had put on the clothes she had been given to wear. Kyoko came in further and closed the door with a thud. This seemed to draw the girl from her trance. She turned and looked at Kyoko. Kyoko could instantly tell that she expected to see someone else at that moment. She watched the human girl falter for something to say as she approached.

"I told him it would fit," Kyoko said. The human girl blinked a few times before looking down at her new clothes. Then she looked back up at Kyoko. "Yes, you are wearing my clothes. We couldn't very well have you dressing like Loly, could we?"

"You're... You're not an Arrancar," the girl said quietly.

Kyoko clapped. "Brilliant deduction." She stopped walking a few feet from the girl. "I am a shinigami like Sosuke, Gin-kun, and Tousen."

The girl appeared confused. "Sosuke?"

"Aizen Sosuke. You didn't think his only name was 'Aizen,' did you?"

The girl appeared even more confused. "You call him by his first name without even an honorific."

"And the last horse finishes the race." Kyoko pivoted somewhat and started walking again. She looked around the room, examining her surroundings. "Not bad, considering you're in a hostage situation." She looked at the girl again. "Your name again?"

"Inoue Orihime," she said.

Kyoko nodded. "Inoue-san, why did you come here?" she asked.

Orihime blinked. "To save my friends. Ulquiorra said he would kill them if I didn't come along." She watched the shinigami woman stare at her. "What?"

"And you believed that?" Kyoko asked. The teenager slowly nodded. "Let me guess; Ulquiorra used a _garganta_ broadcast to concurrently show your friends' fights. The only one really getting his ass kicked was the one with orange hair and someone saved him even then. No harm done. You got roped into coming here on your own; like an idiot. You took the bait Ulquiorra so willfully threw at you. That bastard."

Orihime stared at Kyoko in what looked like horror. She shook her head. "That's not true. He said they were going to die if I didn't come."

"And how was he going to kill eight people simultaneously? Especially with Yammy, Luppi, Wonderweiss, and a one-armed Jaegerjaquez. At this particular point in time, Ulquiorra is the most powerful out of them and he was screwing around with you." Kyoko walked over to the white couch and took a seat. "He totally screwed with your soft little mind. You should've told him to fuck off and kept running down the Dangai," she said.

Orihime shook her head again. "You weren't there. You don't know what he said."

Kyoko shifted her eyes to Orihime's. "Oh, but I can surely imagine. You don't look all that hard to persuade when it comes to your friends' lives. If I had to guess, you coming here was probably counterproductive. Your little sacrifice? All for naught."

"All for... naught?" Orihime whispered. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. If I tell you," Kyoko stood up and made her way to the door, "I'd most surely have to kill you. Where would be the fun in that?" She opened the door and made her way out.

As Kyoko made her way back up the corridor, she passed Ulquiorra. She could only guess that he was going to see Orihime. She stopped him. "I think you'll like the dress," she said with a wink. Ulquiorra stared blankly at her for a moment before nodding and continuing on his way.

* * *

It was not long before Kyoko passed a hole in the wall. She paused for a second and then shook her head. She walked a little further and leaned against the wall. "Wanna talk about it, champ?" she asked into the air. Grimmjow grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. "All I needed was a yes or no..."

"Your dear Sosuke... That mother..." Grimmjow went off into a rant the likes of which made even Kyoko, who was no stranger to hot-tempered rants herself, blush. She stepped back marginally; suddenly afraid Grimmjow would lash out and strike her. She was stronger than he was, but it would still hurt if he hit her. "I hate him," Grimmjow concluded.

"Perfectly understandable, but did you have to express it in such a way?" Kyoko asked. Grimmjow looked down at her. She was red in the face. "That was actually a little frightening. I can actually admit I a little scared of you right then," she mumbled quietly.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. That was definitely out-of-character for her. Something was definitely wrong with her. He leaned forward. Kyoko watched as he ran a hand through her hair. Grimmjow appeared to be sniffing her. He grabbed her chin and looked at each side of her neck and face. Then he moved her hair from her eyes and stared into the mirror-like orbs.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow? Let me go," Kyoko asked.

Grimmjow released her face and shook his head. "Now I _**KNOW**_ something's wrong with you. You never call me 'Grimmjow' out in the open. It's always 'Jaegerjaquez.' _**ALWAYS**_," he said.

Kyoko blinked. He was right. Before she could say anything on the matter, Grimmjow had slung her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. She appeared shocked for a moment, but the dizziness soon wore off. "Grimm... Jaegerjaquez, put me down!" she yelled.

"No. You're going to see Szayel," he said.

Kyoko's eyes widened in horror. She started thrashing about and beating on Grimmjow's back. "No! Put me down now or I'll... I'll... I'll stab you with my zanpakuto!"

"You mean this?" Grimmjow held up _Shinkyō_ with his free hand. Kyoko sighed. How had he got it from her? How hadn't she noticed? What was going on with her? "Just shut up. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Aizen's woman, would we?"

Kyoko sighed. _But I don't wanna go see Szayel Aporro, either_...


	10. Chapter 10: Beginnings of Rage

**Mirror**

**Chapter 10: Beginnings of Rage**

**

* * *

**

"A perfect bill of health! There is nothing wrong at all, Kyoko-sama." Szayel faced Kyoko as she stood up from the examination table. She was eyeing his _fracción_ warily. "You're as healthy as they come. I don't know why you would listen to Grimmjow when it comes to your health," he said.

Kyoko took her eyes off of the one named Lumina and looked at Szayel. Anything about Szayel had always made her cautious, right down to his _fracción_. "What about coughing up blood and dizziness?" she asked quietly.

Szayel raised a pink eyebrow. "Coughing up blood and dizziness?"

"That's what I said," Kyoko said as she tied her sash and replaced her zanpakuto.

Szayel hummed to himself and turned away from her. He began rummaging through his shelves and drawers. _Well those are unexpected side effects. Aizen-sama won't like it if something goes wrong_, he thought worriedly. He found what he was looking for and walked over to Kyoko.

"What's that?" Kyoko stared at the green pill bottle that Szayel held. Anything that came from his lab, let alone his hand was questionable.

"Take two of these every hour until it stops. Then you should be right as rain," Szayel replied happily.

Kyoko hesitantly took the bottle. She opened it and popped two pills quickly. Giving Lumina and Verona nasty looks, she turned and left the lab quickly and quietly. Outside, Grimmjow was waiting for her.

"I think he poisoned you," he said plainly.

Kyoko smirked as she kept walking. "Which one? Szayel Aporro or Sosuke?"

Grimmjow snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if both had a hand in it."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and stopped walking. She could sense Gin's presence not too far off to her left. She stopped walking a few feet ahead of Grimmjow and remained silent. Grimmjow stopped behind her, but said as well.

"Promise me one thing," Kyoko said.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "I don't make promises. I suppose I could make an exception this time," he said gruffly while jamming his hands in his pockets.

Kyoko turned her head to the right. "Make sure it's a fight you'll never forget," she said.

Grimmjow blinked. "Yeah." He walked past her, making a right.

Kyoko watched him go. _Have fun, Grimmjow_. Then she turned and went to find Gin.

* * *

She found him coming from the observation room. She crossed her arms, leaned against the wall, and waited for him to notice her. He did rather quickly and his smile grew.

"Hiya, Oko-chan. Ya look considerably brighter today. What are ya doin' all the way over here?" Gin asked.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Don't deflect the attention away from yourself, Gin-kun. What were you doing in there? Making sure everyone got their _**HAPPY ENDING**_?" she asked.

"Ya know me too well, Oko-chan." Gin noticed her attire. "Yer not gonna get ready ta go with us?" he asked.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Go with you where?"

"She isn't coming, Ichimaru," Tousen said from behind the two.

"Aw. Why not?" Gin asked, looking back at Tousen.

"Aizen-sama has already said she is to stay here," Tousen replied.

Kyoko looked between the two shinigami. They were talking around her while talking about her and she did not like it. "Whoa! What are you talking about? Go where and why can't I go along? I'm part of this little faction, too. Aren't I?"

"You are," Tousen cleared his throat, "special. Aizen-sama does not wish to put you in harm's way."

Kyoko blinked as Gin snickered. "Wait a minute. Special in _**WHAT**_ way? And are we talking about the same Aizen Sosuke here? He'd sooner shoot a hole through my heart than keep me out of 'harm's way.'" Kyoko looked at Gin, who was still snickering. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I'm just findin' this really funny. Ta tell ya the truth, I've no idea what Tousen's talkin' 'bout. Ya'd hafta ask Aizen-taicho yerself," he said.

"Believe me. I will." Kyoko stormed off, using shunpo.

Tousen glared in Gin's direction. Then he went after Kyoko. Gin laughed and followed the two. He would not miss out on what was about to happen.

_I love it when Oko-chan gets angry. I've gotta feelin' she might get real angry today, though_. Gin's smile faltered for a moment. _But why'd Aizen-taicho tell Tousen instead o' me_?

* * *

Aizen resisted the urge to yawn. All three of his main subordinates were heading towards him. From the feel of it, only one had murderous intent. _Three guesses who_, he thought with a small chuckle. It was no surprise when Kyoko appeared before him, looking ready to cut his head off. He simply smiled up at her. Then Tousen and Gin appeared shortly thereafter.

"Well, either Hina has gotten incredibly fast or you two have gotten lazy. Which is it?" Aizen asked.

Gin mock-pouted. "I resent that. Oko-chan had a head start. Plus, ya know anger always makes her better," he said.

Aizen nodded, looking Kyoko in the eye. "Yes, that most certainly is true."

Kyoko's frown deepened; there was so much innuendo in that statement that it took all the willpower she had not to enter bankai immediately and attack Aizen. Instead, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and relaxed her shoulders. When she opened them again, she looked at Aizen.

"Is there something you want to know, Hina?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, Sosuke." She held up three fingers. "Three things. One, where are you going? Two, why am I not invited... again? Three, what is Tousen talking about when he says I'm _**SPECIAL**_?" she asked.

Aizen glared in Tousen's direction for a split second, but Kyoko did not miss it. He then got ready to answer her questions. "We are going to Karakura Town. It's time to make our move. You aren't coming because there is no need for you to. And you are dead, remember?"

_He lies_, her zanpakuto said.

_I'm very well aware of that_, Kyoko responded.

"You're lying to me, Sosuke. I don't like it when you lie to me. You _**CAN'T**_ lie to me," she said.

Aizen just continued to self-righteously leer at her. "Then ask yourself this, Hina. Do you really want to know the answer to that third question?"

Kyoko's face softened as she stared at Aizen. Their eyes never left one another's. She could read him and he could read her. At the moment, Aizen was winning the battle of wills, as he usually did. It was true; if she really thought about it, she had no desire to know the real answer to that question. The true answer would probably only serve to do one of two things: send her into a mindless tirade or the intruders would become the least of the Arrancar in Las Noches' problems.

"Fine. Don't answer the question. However," Kyoko crossed her arms, "I do want to go with you to Karakura Town. I refuse to be left here alone again. I'm part of this as well," she said.

A long silence followed before Aizen closed his eyes and waved his hand. "Very well, Hina. But, you will do as I say without question. I won't have insubordination," he said.

"What are you? A parent?" Kyoko asked.

"Aizen-sama, it's far too risky for her to come," Tousen said in a low tone. "With her resistance to _Kyoka Suigetsu_, she is a wild card."

Kyoko sighed and closed her eyes. "The same could be said of you, Tousen. You aren't exactly under Sosuke's spell, either," she retorted.

"Are you questioning my loyalty to Aizen-sama?" Tousen looked appalled that such a thing would be even suggested.

"I'm merely saying that you are no different me in that regard, Tousen. My counteraction to _Kyoka Suigetsu_ has nothing to do with my loyalty to Sosuke. He knows I hold no loyalty to him, but neither will I do anything to make him feel threatened by me." Kyoko turned her head and glared at Tousen. "No one asked you. If Sosuke says I can go, then I can go. Get over it." She turned and started to walk out.

Tousen turned his head to the side. "I guess being the whore of Las Noches has its privileges," he whispered.

He said it so low that it was barely audible. Not even Aizen heard it. Be that as it may, Kyoko did. Gin only caught two words: _whore_ and _privileges_. Because Aizen did not hear it, his eyes widened in somewhat dull surprise when Kyoko was suddenly occupying the spot where Tousen had been standing, _Shinkyō_ released and its heavy blade cracking the marble floor. Tousen was now across the room, his own zanpakuto at the ready.

"Did I miss something?" Aizen asked as he looked between the two. It was odd because he had never seen Kyoko move quite that fast before; especially not while releasing her shikai. She had almost escaped his sight. _**ALMOST**_.

Kyoko completely ignored Aizen. She turned her head towards Tousen and stood up. She disappeared and reappeared above him, ready to slice him in two. Tousen evaded again, but Kyoko was onto him by switching the scythe from her right hand to her left. Before she could cleave him in two at the waist, something stopped her scythe. She blinked and realized that _Shinsō_ had come between her and Tousen.

"Now, now, Kyoko. We mustn't kill each other." Gin retracted _Shinsō_. He shunpo-ed over to her and glared at Tousen. "Even if we do say mean things to each other," he said quietly.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. Gin's accent had dropped and he had used Kyoko's given name. Rarely did Gin's accent drop and when it did he was usually angry about something. Aizen could not remember the last time he heard Gin call Kyoko by her real name. At the moment, Aizen was feeling a little out of the loop. Something had obviously been said and Kyoko had not liked it at all. She had yet to withdraw her weapon. Tousen still had his own zanpakuto out. Sighing, Aizen stood.

Kyoko inhaled sharply as Aizen appeared in front of her. He placed a finger on her chin and raised her head to look at him. Relaxing the tension in her face, Kyoko stood up straight and twirled the scythe behind her back. It reverted to the nodachi in the process and she sheathed it in one smooth motion. After glaring at Tousen one final time, Kyoko disappeared from the room.

Aizen turned and looked at Gin and Tousen. Gin had replaced _Shinsō_. Tousen was putting _Suzumushi_ away. "Does anyone mind filling me in on what just happened?" Aizen asked.

Gin looked at Tousen and then back at Aizen. His smile reappeared and he shrugged. "I dunno. Though, Oko-chan has given me some new ideas..."

Kyoko passed Amarillo as she walked to her quarters. The taller Arrancar noticed her sour mood and said nothing. Instead, he just followed a few paces behind her. He had never seen his mistress in such a state of turmoil before and he wanted no part of her wrath.

"Amarillo," Kyoko said suddenly.

Amarillo looked up. "Yes, Kyoko-sama?"

"Draw me a bath. I want the water _**SCALDING**_. If it isn't scalding, it'll be your blood I'm bathing in. Are we clear?" she said.

"Yes, Kyoko-sama." Amarillo hustled off to the bathroom as Kyoko continued on to her bedroom.

Kyoko walked into her bedroom. She slammed the door and then began pacing. Putting her hands to her head, she dug them into her hair and squeezed her eyes shut. Her rage was at its peak. She could not calm down. She did not notice that her door had opened and that Aizen had entered. She walked directly into him and stopped. For reasons unknown to her, his presence somehow calmed her when in other instances it would have only served to make her angrier.

"Is there a reason you tried to kill my second-in-command?" he asked.

Kyoko stood with her face in Aizen's chest. "_Whore of Las Noches_. I believe those were his words." She unconsciously leaned against him. "Thankfully Gin-kun is faster than both of us," she murmured, her voice slightly muffled.

Aizen hummed to himself. "You shouldn't get so worked up." He looked down at her. "When you fight while in a rage, you also lose sight of your initial goal. Had you had a clear mind, Gin would've never been able to block your strike."

"It almost sounds like you wouldn't've cared if I split your loyal dog in two," Kyoko said with a chuckle.

"One less person to worry about."

"Sosuke," Kyoko stepped away from him, "you don't worry. Do I have to wear white?" she asked.

"It's preferable." Aizen watched Kyoko retrieve some clothes from her closet. "And the sash I gave you as well."

Kyoko faced him. "If you say so..."

* * *

Five minutes later, she sat in her scalding bathwater. She stared down into the water. She had never gotten that angry before. _If Sosuke had not walked in I probably would've blacked out completely_. Kyoko took a deep breath and exhaled. When she opened them, she was in her inner world.

_Shinkyō _sat on a peak, looking at her mistress. "You've really gotta learn to control that rage of yours. Aizen was right. You could've killed Tousen had you been thinking clearly," she said.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Funny. I always thought my rage fueled me," she said.

"To a certain extent, it does. But when you let it blind you, you become sloppy and careless," _Shinkyō_ said dryly.

Kyoko nodded. She looked off towards the moon. "Tell me something, _Shinkyō_. What do you see happening when we go to Karakura Town?" She looked at the spirit. "Do you see anything? Do you have any feelings?"

_Shinkyō_ disappeared and reappeared right next to her mistress. "You are concerned. For whom?"

"Certainly not _**HIM**_." Kyoko brought her knees up to her chest. "While not afraid of death, I'm not sure I'm prepared for it. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to face Rangiku. If she's there, of course. What will she say? What will she think?"

"Why do you care?" _Shinkyō_ asked. Kyoko looked at her. _Shinkyō_ shrugged. "It was a rhetorical question. I know the answer to it. But, you'll just have to see what she thinks for yourself. Decades is a long time to fake your death. Aizen only did it for a day or two."

"Pfft... Lucky him," Kyoko murmured as her inner world began to disappear.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Kyoko saw Gin standing behind a column. "Spying on me, Gin-kun?" she asked as she waded over to the edge. She picked up a towel as she got out and wrapped it around herself.

"Waitin' for ya ta wake up. _Shinsō_ said ya was havin' private time with _Shinkyō_ so I had ta respect that. But, I came ta scold ya." Gin's face turned serious. "What was ya thinkin' attackin' Tousen like that?" he asked.

Kyoko frowned and sauntered past him to her room. "He's had that coming for _**YEARS**_. I had justifiable reason to do what I did right then." She heard Gin enter behind her. "Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Sosuke's not going to let me fight, is he?"

Gin smirked as Kyoko got dressed. He walked to her balcony and looked out it. "Prob'ly not. But why would ya wanna fight when ya could just watch?"

Kyoko tied her light blue sash on. "I actually like getting involved, Gin. I'm not a lazy git like you." Kyoko paused. Her eyes widened slightly. She had just felt a severe drop in someone's reiatsu. She blinked a few times when she noticed Gin looking at her strangely.

"Somethin' wrong, Oko-chan?" he asked.

Kyoko shook her head and looked down at her asymmetrical kimono. She suddenly felt sick. She glanced around the room for the pills that Szayel had given her. She found the bottle and fought to get it open. She threw back two pills and smiled at Gin.

"What were those?"

"Something Szayel gave me. Supposed to keep me from being sick." Kyoko placed _Shinkyō_ under her sash on her left side. "Let's go."

As the two were walking down the corridor, Kyoko raised an eyebrow. She looked at Gin. His smile widened and he looked down at her. "Looks like Aizen-taicho's plan is workin'. They certainly fell for it," he said.

"And you guys were just gonna leave me here with them?" she asked.

Gin shrugged. "Well, obviously Aizen-taicho felt ya could take'em on if ya needed to. Yer a big girl," he said. He winced as Kyoko thumped in the side of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being... you, Gin-kun." Kyoko folded her arms in her sleeves and kept walking. She retreated into her thoughts. "Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna do when you see them again?" she asked.

"Nothin'. But lemme tell ya somethin'." Gin looked down at her. "Once Aizen-taicho draws his zanpakuto, ya best move away from him."

Kyoko scoffed. "What makes you think I'll be standing anywhere near Sosuke to begin with?"

Gin chuckled. "Because I know ya, Oko-chan. Ya want front row tickets. Ya best look out for yerself, too."

"Why are you telling me all of this, Gin?"

"Because this isn't like one of yer missions. This is war. Wouldn't want ya dyin' over somethin' stupid, eh?"

They came to the 5th Tower. Aizen and Tousen were already waiting for them. Kyoko stopped walking and Gin went ahead of her. Aizen looked down the steps at her. He held hiss hand out towards her. Kyoko took a step forward and stopped. She furrowed her eyebrows right before she entered a step.

_Wait a minute. Why does this seem familiar_? she thought. She felt like she had already lived this moment before; like she had already seen it before. She paused and looked down.

Aizen noticed her hesitation. "Is something wrong, Hina?" he asked.

Kyoko looked up at him. "I will come in a separate _garganta_ from you," she said. She noticed Aizen give her a slightly questioning look that only she would notice. "Just a precaution."

"If you say so, Hina."

"Make sure you announce my arrival," Kyoko said dryly.

Aizen smirked and watched her move to the side just as Starrk appeared with a shell-shocked Orihime. Kyoko seemed a bit shocked at their sudden arrival. She turned and watched Aizen start speaking to the shocked girl.

_As usual, filling her head with nonsense. What a gullible little_... Kyoko watched get closer to the girl. Inside her sleeves, Kyoko dug her nails into her left arm. She released her arm once Aizen stepped away from Orihime. She looked up at him in absolute mystification and Kyoko rolled her eyes. _He's not a god, simple bitch_.

She began listening to Aizen's Las Noches-wide announcement to everyone that was there. He was trapping them all there and leaving Ulquiorra in charge. Right on cue, Ulquiorra appeared behind her and Orihime. Shaking her head, Kyoko moved up towards the throne and watched as a _garganta _opened right in front of her. She did not step right into it at first. Instead, she just watched and listened. She could hear Aizen saying something about the town in front of them. Kyoko looked at the sunny area. Something was... off.

"This isn't real," she whispered. "So where is the real town?"

"Utsuri-san," Aizen called, "you too." Kyoko blinked.

* * *

Rangiku inhaled sharply. It was bad enough Gin was standing in front of her. Then Aizen had said the name of her long-dead friend. For the first time she noticed a small _garganta_ right above Aizen and the others. A small body stood in it. Kyoko was glaring down on the group of shinigami from the Gotei 13. Rangiku noticed how different she looked with her hair hanging around her face and hiding her eyes. She looked like a warrior.

Hitsugaya noticed the stiffness of his fukutaicho. "You know her, Matsumoto?" he asked.

Rangiku swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yes. She's supposed to be dead. I don't understand how she can be alive," she said quietly.

"Well, it doesn't appear as if that matters now, does it?" Hitsugaya asked.

Rangiku immediately shook her head. "No, sir." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Yamamoto unsheathing _Ryūjin Jakka_. "Oh no..."

* * *

Kyoko took her eyes off of Rangiku. Then she noticed Yamamoto wielding _Ryūjin Jakka_. With one wave of it, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen disappeared in a wave of fire. Frowning, Kyoko took two steps and exited the _garganta_. She reappeared in front of the top three Espada and their _fracción_.

"Grand, Sosuke. Leave me with the kiddies," she mumbled as she heard Baraggan and Harribel argue behind her. She turned and looked at them. "Hey! Be productive! Find the town!" she yelled at them.

The Espada were wise enough to know never to anger Kyoko. Even Baraggan in all his arrogance wanted no part of Kyoko and her wrath. He simply glared at her and snapped his fingers. His six _fracción_ set his "throne" up for him. He took a seat calmly. He began saying something. Once again, Kyoko tuned everything around her out and entered her own world. She looked towards the fire cage that she knew Aizen was in.

_What a dipstick. Who purposely gets caught in a fire cage? It isn't like he couldn't see that coming_, she thought. Then she thought about who was the wielder of the weapon. _Well, considering it's Yamamoto, exceptions must be made_.

* * *

Gin looked around the fire cage that he was now trapped in. "Hot! Hot! Old man sure didn't hold back, did he?" He looked over at Aizen. "So what do we do now, Aizen-taicho? We're kinda stuck here."

Aizen stared straight ahead. Because of her positioning, Kyoko had not been trapped along with them. Whether that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen. She was dependable; she would know what to do when the time came. He turned his attention back to Gin's question.

"Nothing. This battle will be over before we even need to lift a single finger. That's it."

* * *

Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted when four _garganta _opened and four large hollows came through. Raising an eyebrow, she looked over at Baraggan. He was leering at her. Then he looked back out at the others.

"I know where the pillars are and how to get the real town back. This will be over momentarily," he said haughtily.

Kyoko shook her head. "You underestimate the shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen, Baraggan," she said with a slight chuckle. She looked at Yamamoto. The old man had said nothing nor had he moved. Her words were proven correct when the four hollows fell in mere seconds. Yamamoto gave his explanation. Kyoko looked back at Baraggan. "Told you."

Baraggan pretended not to hear her and sent four of his _fracción_ out to meet the guardian shinigami.

Kyoko sighed as she predicted who everyone would pick a fight with. She saw Rangiku challenging the Amazon trio. Remembering the odd trick that they could do, she wondered to herself if that was a good idea. The boy with white hair would challenge Harribel. Starrk stood across from Kyoraku. Kyoko spotted Ukitake next to him; Lilynette would probably pester him. Then she noticed that Yamamoto was still watching her. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her. Kyoko acknowledged him in her own way before disappearing. She reappeared on a building and stood on the edge.

"Well, let the games begin," she mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11: Listen Closely

**Mirror**

**Chapter 11: Listen Closely**

**

* * *

**

"What's she doing?" Apache asked as she watched Kyoko descend to the building. She looked back over at Harribel. "Harribel-sama, isn't she supposed to fight, too?"

"Kyoko-sama doesn't have to fight if she doesn't want to, Apache," Mila-Rose said.

"Besides, who's going to challenge her?" Sun-Sun asked.

Baraggan scoffed from his seat. "Lazy wench. I don't know why the boss keeps her around," he said.

Harribel glared at Baraggan. "You will not speak so loosely about Kyoko-sama, Baraggan. I doubt Aizen-sama would be pleased. Or Kyoko-sama, for that matter," she said.

"Why doesn't everyone stop talking about Kyoko-sama? She's nice. Plus, Ichimaru-san won't like it if you talk about her," Lilynette said.

"Don't get involved with Harribel and Baraggan when they argue, Lilynette." Starrk shook his head.

Kyoko sighed from her spot. "I can hear you all, you know!" she yelled. It was instantly quiet above her. Killing Baraggan would probably be counter-productive in a situation as precarious as hers. Not to mention, Aizen probably wouldn't appreciate it if she off'ed one of the top 3 Espada before the serious fighting began.

_I should have his ass for calling me lazy, though. I'm the furthest thing from that_, she thought angrily. _I hope all his pitiful little _fracción_ die_.

* * *

Hitsugaya glanced out of the corner of his eye back at his fukutaicho. He knew Rangiku well enough to know that her mind was not on the task at hand. Until whatever was bothering her was put to rest, she would be distracted. He glanced down at the small shinigami standing alone on the building.

"Five minutes, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said.

Rangiku blinked out of her thoughts when he spoke. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Hitsugaya looked at her and then down at the small shinigami. "Five minutes. Say what you need to say. The next time you two see each other, your swords will be doing the talking."

Rangiku tried to hide her smile and disappeared from his side. She did not even notice the glare Kyoko gave the Arrancar that moved to follow Rangiku. She simply landed behind her shorter friend. Then Rangiku realized she had no idea how she would go about starting the conversation off.

"Your hair has really grown," she said. She immediately kicked herself mentally and rolled her eyes.

_**THAT'S**__ the best you could come up with_? _Haineko_ asked her. _You really do live up to your stereotype sometimes_.

_Not now, Hai_...

"For the longest I thought my zanpakuto's true form was misplaced; that it did not reflect me or my soul at all. It's a gigantic scythe that's taller than I am. It's almost no good for my preferred style of fighting. But then I really thought about it. I... am a shinigami: a god of death. Working for Sosuke all these years, I have become the epitome of a reaper of death. What better weapon for me to use than a giant scythe? At least that's how I see it," Kyoko said suddenly and without pause.

"Sosuke? After so many months of calling him just 'Aizen' I've totally forgotten what his first name is." Rangiku chuckled a bit. "I always thought your zanpakuto reflected you. It's a giant mirror, almost. But why did Aizen take you? Why did he choose you?"

Kyoko lowered her head. "You just said it yourself: a giant mirror. _Kyoka Suigetsu_ has no effect on me. I let him know that the day he showed it to me. My zanpakuto itself is based on truth while his is based on lies. I don't know why I have that ability; the ability to see through illusions. I knew instantly that this town was a fake. I see only the truth in this world and not the lies. Maybe it has something to do with my name..."

"Your name?"

"_Utsuri Kyoko_ means 'mirror reflection.' How ironic that it is my name." Kyoko noticed Baraggan getting angry above her. Two of his _fracción_ had gone down already. It looked like another was also heading in the same direction. "Hold a mirror to another mirror and see the same reflection an infinite amount of times. But, it is simply a reflection of what is on the outside and not what is inside."

Rangiku seemed to realize the same thing as well. She saw Hitsugaya glaring down at her. She nodded and looked down at Kyoko's back. "What about..."

"Gin-kun? He's fine. He's a big boy and can handle himself. Besides," Kyoko finally turned her head to look at Rangiku, "Gin-kun is like the moon: lost and alone in the dark. Rangiku, we were born as stars in order to guide him through that darkness; you in Soul Society and me in Hueco Mundo."

"Pfft! When Gin needs our help it'll be a blue moon," Rangiku said. She caught sight of the single, crystal blue eye that Kyoko was showing through her hair.

"I have a feeling that blue moon is upon us."

* * *

Rangiku made it back to the shinigami just as one of the pillars fell. Kyoko watched her rejoin her taicho before taking to the skies again. She appeared facing the top 3 Espada.

"There is no place for failure. If you fail, the shinigami will be the least of your problems." Kyoko turned her head to look back at the shinigami. "Now go," she murmured. The remaining Espada and their _fracción_ flew off, leaving Kyoko alone. She was feeling sick again.

_Since when do I get motion sickness using shunpo, let alone hohō itself_? Kyoko put a hand to her abdomen and looked down at the ground. The world seemed to spin for a moment and she closed her eyes. Realizing that she was unconsciously raising her reiatsu, she held her breath for a few seconds and looked up. Yamamoto was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"You should not be on the battlefield," he said quietly.

Kyoko smirked. "Funny. Sosuke told me something of the same nature. I actually had to convince him to let me come," she said. "Somehow, I keep feeling like I'm missing the punch line of some big joke. Obviously you..." She stopped talking and looked to her left.

Being able to see through illusions had its privileges. _Hinamori_. A smirk crossed her face. _A kido cloak. How clever. I wonder what Sosuke will think about this new development. Of course, he can't feel her quite yet_...

Explosions. Noise. Screaming from the fat fukutaicho from the 2nd Division. Kyoko was starting to get bored again. That was until she saw Allon. The thing was big and stupid but along with those "qualities" it was also quite deadly. That was proven when in the blink of an eye, most of Rangiku's right side below her ribcage was missing.

"Ra-Ra-Rangiku..."

_Focus. She's on the opposing side. There's nothing you can do to help her_, Kyoko's zanpakuto told her. _Don't make me materialize and physically restrain you. You know I'll do it_.

Kyoko took a few deep breaths and simply clinched her fists together. After a few seconds she relaxed. She looked away from the area where Allon was destroying the fukutaichos and watched Starrk and Kyoraku pretend to fight instead.

* * *

Inside the fire cage, Tousen looked towards Aizen. "It would appear as if something is bothering Kyoko-san, Aizen-sama. She seems troubled," he said.

Aizen nodded. In his mind, he had been formulating a plan. But then Kyoko's reiatsu had spiked violently. No one was attacking her, though. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Gin. "Do you know what could be bothering her, Gin?"

Gin glanced over at Aizen. "Seems like Ran-chan is in a bit of trouble." He looked away at the wall of the fire cage, putting a finger to his chin. "Ran-chan is one of the few people Oko-chan has ever cared 'bout. I'd hate ta be in the way if somethin' bad were ta happen ta Ran-chan..."

Aizen narrowed his eyes. Both of them knew that no matter what happened, Kyoko would not go save Rangiku from whatever fate awaited her. She would just take her anger out on whoever dared to challenge her later. From the feel of things so far, no one had challenged her.

"Gin?"

"Yes, Aizen-taicho?" Gin looked back at Aizen.

"Why do you suppose no one has challenged Hina yet?"

Gin shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they figure there's some secret power ta her. Ya know; like maybe ya've done somethin' ta her ta make her special," he said. "Or maybe they think she's too cute ta be dangerous."

Aizen smirked. "She's always been special and cute, Gin. That hasn't made her any less lethal. But right now," he looked at the fire wall, "I think I'm getting restless..."

* * *

_Harribel definitely takes the prize for most interesting resurrección_, Kyoko thought. _I had no idea she was so pretty beneath that mask of hers_. She watched as the Espada in question fought the small taicho from the 10th Division.

"Ice against water; he's just countering everything he's throwing at her. They'll never get anywhere that way." Kyoko sighed and looked at Starrk and Kyoraku. Without commenting, she looked away towards Soifon and Baraggan. She had watched Baraggan basically turn into death itself and eat Soifon's poor left arm off. "I did not see that one coming. However, his little attack would totally fail against me. I'd just send it back at his snobby ass. After that, we'll see who has the bigger axe, Barry."

Kyoko looked up at the sky. It appeared to be getting darker. Everyone had taken a bit of a pause to glance up at the sky before continuing on. However, Kyoko was still watching it. She looked back down at the fight between Harribel and the tiny taicho. He was saying something to her; it was as if he was explaining something.

Then it began to snow.

_Well that's something you don't see every day_, Kyoko thought. She watched as Harribel was covered in snowflakes, creating a frozen tower. _Not something you see every day at all_...

Almost simultaneously, something exploded near her, almost knocking her out of the sky. She looked towards Baraggan. The only problem was that she did not see Baraggan. Instead she saw an enormous cloud of smoke.

"What the..." Kyoko paused as a wave of reiatsu hit her. She knew it to be directed solely at her. Frowning, she also knew what that meant. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on." She closed her eyes.

_What's going on_? _Shinkyō_ asked.

_It would appear that Sosuke's finally gotten bored_, Kyoko replied as she opened her eyes again. _It's about time_.

_Now what_?

_We wait_, Kyoko answered _Shinkyō_.

The shinigami seemed to be taking breathers. The only ones still actually fighting were Kyoraku, Starrk, and Ukitake. Yamamoto had disappeared from Kyoko's line of sight to handle Allon, all while fussing at the fukutaichos about being inadequate to do so themselves.

_That's actually pretty funny_, she thought. She held her abdomen as she felt a rumbling behind her. _It would appear as if my little sweetie is here_.

A large _garganta_ tore open and everyone paused once again. Kyoko gazed out at the confused and surprised shinigami. Then she used shunpo to get to the mouth of the black hole. Wonderweiss Margera was walking out, looking around with an awed expression. Kyoko could already smell Fura behind him. She wrinkled her nose and looked back at the shinigami of the Gotei 13.

* * *

"Maybe we should've done something about her after all," Ukitake mumbled to Kyoraku.

Kyoraku nodded. "Maybe..." He looked back at his friend. "But she was just so cute and looked so harmless, with the doll face and all." He smiled and looked back at the _garganta_.

* * *

Kyoko moved to Wonderweiss and pointed to the frozen tower where Harribel was trapped. Then she proceeded to cover her ears as the child let loose an earth-shattering scream. The tower of ice shattered, revealing an injury-free, angry Harribel. The look on the small taicho's face was worth Kyoko being partially deaf for a few moments. She snapped.

"Fura, blow," she said. Then she jumped out of the _garganta_ just as Wonderweiss disappeared from her side. She lost track of him for a second. When she looked back around the area, she saw that the child had put his hand through Ukitake's back and his hand was protruding through his chest.

_Didn't quite expect that. And Tousen thinks this kid is pure? Pure what? Evil_? she thought with a roll of her eyes. She watched Kyoraku drop his guard momentarily, Starrk shoot him in the back, and Yamamoto screamed.

_It looks like ol' Barry survived that attack_, her zanpakuto informed her.

Kyoko looked in the direction of the cloud of smoke. As Fura blew his foul breath, Baraggan appeared through the smoke. "Damn. I really wanted him to be dead, too. Whatever kills him will probably be the most ironic thing in the world," she said.

_Yeah. Like his own power. I'm calling it_.

Kyoko chuckled and began walking towards the where the fire cage had been cleared. She could hear Tousen and Gin talking. She could see that the three were none the worse for wear. She met Aizen's eyes. A smirk crossed her face. She took two more regular steps before using shunpo to get to his side.

"I get it. You're bored. You don't have to look it, though," she said.

"I wasn't aware that I was portraying it." Aizen looked down at her. "Then again, only you and Gin can properly read my facial expressions."

"How was it inside that cage?"

Aizen stared straight ahead, as if searching for the proper word. "Hot." He glanced down at the ground, noting a few things. "Come. Let's begin."

Kyoko flinched as Fura began spitting up Gillian Menos. "Eww," she murmured. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that si..."

"_**LONG TIME NO SEE**_," Kyoko turned her head, "_**AIZEN**_."

The voice was familiar. It was the voice of the person from when she had saved Grimmjow. It was less warped and twisted, but it was the same voice. She looked around for the owner of the voice. She saw an entire group of people standing in the sky. Her hand unconsciously went to _Shinkyō_. Aizen discreetly placed a hand on the small of her back, stopping her. She dropped her hand from her weapon and continued to watch the group of people. Then she looked at Gin.

_Who are they_? she mouthed to him. He only smiled at her and continued watching.

_Probably more people he's screwed over. You know your precious Sosuke_, _Shinkyō_ said to her. Kyoko simply rolled her eyes and tapped the tsuka of the zanpakuto.

"This is unexpected. I didn't feel them approaching through the barrier." She watched the skinny blond one make his way over to Yamamoto. "They don't feel like normal shinigami. That's probably why. I wasn't concentrating on their type of reiatsu. It appears to be... dual?" she whispered.

Kyoko blinked. Something about this scene seemed awfully familiar. Something was about to happen. She couldn't figure out what. It felt as though she had lived this scene already, just like before. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She tuned out the events around her, trying to figure out why she felt the way she did. She could hear something being said about loosening up and finishing things.

_Kyoko-sama, what ails you_? _Shinkyō_ asked. The spirit sounded concerned for her mistress. Kyoko blinked a few times, not answering right away.

Then the pain returned.

_I'm not sure exa_...

Tousen practically elbowed her in the jaw to block a strike from the blond man. It was clear it had been intended for Aizen. Kyoko skidded back a bit to avoid the hit, frowning the entire time. She moved to Aizen's other side.

"You seem to be quite popular and I seem to be quite invisible," she mumbled.

Aizen sighed and closed his eyes. "One doesn't go looking for fights unless challenged. Besides," he looked back up, "Gin is fighting him now."

Kyoko scoffed. "Or pretending to. What is with everyone half-assing their fights today?"

They stood, watching everyone else have at it for what seemed like hours. The bored feeling began to come over Kyoko again and she began to shift anxiously from side to side while hugging herself.

"You really have not drawn your zanpakuto yet?" he inquired.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "No. Then again, one could say the same of you, Sosuke." She sighed. "No one wanted to fight me. Then they saw that I summoned Wonderweiss and Fura and now I know they feel a mite stupid for leaving me be," she said as Starrk was struck down.

_I actually liked Starrk and Lilynette. That sucks_, she thought.

_Barry got his as well. It was actually just like I said: by his own power_, _Shinkyō_ said.

Kyoko could not help but giggle softly. "And another one bites the... Where are you going?" Kyoko watched Aizen leave her side. He was next by Harribel as she fended off three people at once. "What's he..." She paused as he killed the last Espada. Then he calmly came back to her. "What the fuck, Sosuke? She was on our side!" Kyoko yelled.

Aizen just smirked down at her. "Gin. Kaname." The other two stopped their respective fights. "Come, Gotei Thirteen and you shoddy Arrancar wannabes," he said.

Kyoko watched Aizen for a moment, a frown on her face. She looked back to where Harribel had fallen and then at the other battered shinigami before following after Aizen. _What an asshole. That was totally unnecessary_, she thought.

_You have much to learn about the art of war, Kyoko-sama. It was simply a sign of his power. You saw how the shinigami struggled with the Espada. Harribel was holding her own against three and Aizen killed her instantly. What kind of message does that send_? _Shinkyō_ asked.

Kyoko drummed her fingers against edge of her tsuka. _Stop making sense, _Shinkyō_. I hate it when you do that_, she thought with a smirk. When she reached Aizen, she faced the shinigami again and sighed.

"So what now, fearless leader? You challenged them," she murmured. Aizen ignored her for the time being and just looked out over the group. Most of the Vizards were facing him. The blond one was warning them about carelessly approaching Aizen. Kyoko crossed her arms. The small blonde girl was arguing with the other one.

_Well, that's just idiotic thinking. He'll kill you either way it goes_, she thought. She sighed when she heard Aizen begin speaking. _And he'll tell them as much_...

"Approach me carelessly. Approach me carefully. Even if you don't come close to me at all, it will still end the same. I'm not talking about your futures, or even your deaths. It's just the reality of your pasts is not something you can escape from," Aizen said.

Kyoko blinked. She had only been partially listening to him, but now he had her undivided attention. She looked back over the group. They appeared ready to claw Aizen's eyeballs out with their bare hands if they could, especially the pigtailed blonde.

"He's just tauntin' us! Don't fall for it!"

"What are you afraid of? You all have been dead ever since that night one hundred years ago," Aizen concluded.

Kyoko had less than a second to process the words and what was about to happen. All she knew was that the moment her eyes met the pigtailed blonde's whose name was apparently Hiyori, _Shinsō_ went glimmering by. The attacking blonde dropped her eyes down away from Kyoko's to her falling lower half. Then she looked at Gin as she began to fall.

_She was so angry. Do I get that angry_? Kyoko thought. She glanced over at Gin. _That was the most heinous thing I have ever seen him do_...

_Believe it or not, he's done worse with that thing_, _Shinkyō _said as the blond man chased after the girl's upper half.

Kyoko was not listening to her zanpakuto, though. Besides taking note of what had just occurred, she was mulling over what Aizen had said. It sounded far too much like her life after she met him. She never really thought her life would parallel anything that he did to anyone he "used."

_Dead for one hundred years? I haven't been dead for one hundred years. More like eleven. Hidden from the world. Isolated. Sent into hiding._ Kyoko shook her head. Aizen was saying something else to the blond one; something about the way he looked. She blinked when he appeared in front of them. The anger in his eyes was unlike any rage she had seen before. It was amazing that he did not fly off the handle much like his friend had. _Why do I feel a god-complex speech coming on_?

Kyoko took that as her cue to move away from Aizen. Once he drew _Kyoka Suigetsu_, she knew enough not to be in the way. She made her way over to Gin and gave him a scathing glare. She punched him in the arm.

"What did I do?" Gin asked with a laugh.

Kyoko sighed. "Gin-kun, what don't you do? You don't think that was overkill?"

Gin appeared thoughtful. "Well, she was attackin' Aizen-taicho. Plus, you were standin' right there. What if you got hurt, too?" He crossed his arms behind his back.

"Gimme a fucking break. I could've handled her. Hell, Sosuke could've handled her with his reiatsu alone. Your help," Kyoko thumped him on the nose, "not needed." She turned and watched Aizen. She glanced away from him at Tousen. "What's Tousen doing?"

Gin looked past her. "Looks like he's 'bout ta use what Aizen-taicho gave him."

Kyoko looked up at Gin. "What Sosuke _**GAVE**_ him?"

* * *

**AN: If anyone noticed, I did a lot of minor editing in the chapters. Just names and stuff. Nothing major. And Kyoko WILL get a fight. Don't worry. By the time said fight is written, it probably won't be canon, but... Yeah. I just want her to fight this person. Can anyone guess who it'll be?**


	12. Chapter 12: Lassitude

**Mirror**

**Chapter 12: Lassitude**

**

* * *

**

Kyoko sighed. She took a seat on the building's edge. Gin looked down at her and she looked up at him. "What? I'm fucking bored," she said. She looked back out at the battlefield. "And why didn't anyone tell me about Tousen's little... powers?" she asked.

Gin shrugged. "Ya never asked," he said.

"Why should I have to ask? You guys always leave me out." She looked back out at the fights. "You say his name is Hirako Shinji? And he was Sosuke's taicho when he was fukutaicho? That would mean he was yours at one point, too." Kyoko watched Gin nod. "What a curious zanpakuto he has."

"Curious indeed," Gin said. He noticed Kyoko looking up at him with one eye. "What?"

"Is there a reason you all are leaving me out of everything?" she asked.

Gin snickered. "Ask yerself if ya really wanna know everythin', Oko-chan. Besides, ya really aren't missin' anythin'," he said.

Kyoko turned her head again as an explosion happened not too far away from them. She looked back in the direction of Tousen. She squinted and then she glared back up at Gin. Gin simply shrugged and his smile grew.

"Not missing anything my ass," Kyoko said. She watched Tousen as he acted completely out-of-character. "Why is he screaming like a maniac?"

"Side effect maybe," Gin said.

"What? To turn into a luna..." Kyoko blinked as Hisagi got the drop on Tousen... again. "Hisagi-san, three. Tousen, two."

"I must say," Gin chuckled, "I didn't see that one comin'," he said.

"So... Do we go help Sosuke out now?" Kyoko looked up at Gin, getting ready to stand. Gin shook his head. Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"'Cause he's fine by himself. Watch," Gin said.

Kyoko sighed and put her leg back down. The next few seconds went by and a _garganta_ tore open not too far from them. The boy she had seen before, the one with flame-colored hair, emerged and he looked ready to do murder. Kyoko raised an eyebrow. He seemed so much more powerful than before.

_Hmm. It's not a good idea to attack Sosuke from behind like that. It's pretty pointless, unless you're... Yamamoto-soutaicho_, Kyoko thought. Sure enough, a big black, _cero_-like blast was emitted from the boy's black sword. It covered a good portion of the sky. Just as Kyoko predicted, it simply hit a barrier Aizen had up behind him. _How predictable is Sosuke? Jerk_.

_Aw. You wouldn't be a little sad had it actually connected_? _Shinkyō_ asked.

_Please. I feel sick enough. Don't make me actually throw up_, Kyoko responded.

"Looks like Unohana-taicho came with Kurosaki, too," Gin said as Unohana appeared out of the closing _garganta_. She made her way to the ground almost unnoticed.

"Kurosaki? The boy has a name?" Kyoko looked at Gin. "You're keeping something from me again!" she said loudly.

"No I'm not," Gin said with a smile.

Kyoko looked away from him. "It wasn't a question." She watched as Aizen began lecturing the newcomer. "He can't go five minutes without a lecture, can he? He always has to demoralize his prey, eh?"

"Are ya really so different?" Gin looked down at her. "I know what ya said to Inoue-chan," he said.

Kyoko snorted. "The girl was deluded. The difference between Sosuke and I is that I'm not a pathological liar. I tell simple truths while he states little lies. How effortlessly they come to his lips and how easily everyone believes them. Simpletons make me sick," she said.

Gin giggled. "Ya don't need ta get edgy, Oko-chan." He looked back out at Aizen as the shinigami and Vizards that weren't injured appeared in front of the boy. "What's this?"

Kyoko sat up straight. "Are you _**SURE**_ our assistance isn't needed, Gin-kun? Sosuke can handle... nine people?" She thought about that for a moment as the fight began. "Never mind. That was a dumb question. _**SOSUKE**_ doesn't need to do a damn thing, does he?"

"Well, it depends on how ya look at it," Gin replied. "Are ya lookin' closely, Oko-chan?"

Kyoko squinted at the scene before her. _I've seen Sosuke do some horrible things before_... She got to her feet quickly. _But I suppose this one must easily be one of the worst_. She glanced over at the Kurosaki boy.

"They can't hear you," she said. He looked at her and she motioned to her ear. "You can yell all you want, Kurosaki. They won't be able to hear a thing you say until Sosuke _**WANTS**_ them to hear it. Hearing is one of the five senses and Sosuke controls all five." Kyoko watched the Kurosaki boy frown at her. He went back to trying to get their attention.

Gin looked down at her. "What do ya see, Oko-chan?"

"Sosuke's being mean. Does he have a vendetta against the little white-haired boy?" Kyoko asked.

Gin's smile widened, catching her meaning. "I don't s'pose so. Aizen-taicho is just..."

Everything stopped. Everyone paused. It was silent on the battlefield for a moment. Kyoko unfolded her arms. Her eyes dropped to the ground, searching the rubble of fallen and demolished buildings. She saw some of the other shinigami looking up towards the group that occupied the sky.

"Clever, Sosuke. That's so like you to play dirty," Kyoko whispered under her breath. She looked up as she heard talking.

"Well, well... Looks like we finally turned this thing around." Hirako Shinji looked in their direction. "Right, Ichimaru?"

Kyoko smirked. "I think he wants to fight you next, Gin-kun," she whispered. "Should I say something?" She looked up at Gin. He continued to smile and shook his head.

It was then that the Kurosaki boy's yelling got through to them. It was then that they realized their awful mistake. It was then that they realized they had been under _Kyoka Suigetsu's_ hypnosis the entire time. Shinji was angry and the white-haired taicho was simply beside himself at seeing what he had done to Hinamori.

"I wonder what it feels like to know that you might be the cause of a friend's death," Kyoko said quietly as she watched the scene before her. A burst of heat came from her right and she turned her head. "What the..."

Gin chuckled. "Oh, so now it's the soutaicho's turn ta get in on the fun."

Kyoko frowned. "Gin-kun, are you sure we..."

"Positive, Oko-chan. If Aizen-taicho needed help _**YOU'D**_ be the first ta know it," he said cryptically.

She simply raised an eyebrow at that response and watched Aizen approach Yamamoto-soutaicho. "That man still gives me chills. How does Sosuke intend to fight him? _Ryūjin Jakka _is even more broken than _Kyoka Suigetsu_, if not more." Kyoko glanced at Gin. He did not look worried in the least, but Gin usually never did. "You know and you haven't told me? What is with the secrets?"

Gin shrugged. "Ya simply don't ask the right questions until odd times, Oko-chan. Why don't ya sit back and enjoy the show? Maybe you'll... What's this?"

They were suddenly surrounded by flames. Kyoko had to step over into Gin to avoid being hit by a pillar of fire that had just shot up from out of nowhere. Kyoko frowned and looked at Gin. He simply smiled down at her and looked back to where Aizen and Yamamoto were. Kyoko sighed and followed suit.

_This is ridiculous! Why are we still just being fucking spectators? If something goes wrong, we'll all die in these fucking flames_, Kyoko thought morbidly.

_Is something wrong with you having patience_? _Shinkyō_ asked.

_Since when have you become so patient yourself? Are you enjoying all this waiting around and doing nothing? Even Tousen got himself a good fight in before he bit the dust_.

_Yes, he did. But he's also dead now, am I correct? Do you intend on following the same path_?

_What_... Kyoko stopped as the flames suddenly disappeared. She glanced around as everywhere in the fake town they were extinguished. Her confusion on grew as she looked over towards the two shinigami and saw an Arrancar behind the aged one. _Is that Wonderweiss_? she thought.

"Well it looks as if the kid was a success," Gin said mostly to himself. He saw Kyoko stumbling for words. "Wonderweiss sealed _Ryūjin Jakka_. Zanpakuto like that is just too powerful ta go up against, especially in this lil' town."

"Oh, and _Kyoka Suigetsu_ isn't unfair? Sosuke just took out thirteen shinigami, eight using _Kanzen Saimin_. I don't want to hear anything about a zanpakuto being 'too powerful to go up against.' That's bullshit." Kyoko crossed her arms over her abdomen, which had begun to ache again. It seemed every time some sort of damage was inflicted on Aizen, she felt it.

_That's curious_, she thought tentatively.

"Well he isn't soutaicho for _Ryūjin Jakka_ alone." She moved her hands to her hips. "I bet he rips the kid a new one with his bare hands... all while lecturing him or Aizen," she said.

Gin snorted. "That is the type o'person the soutaicho is, eh? He would complain the whole time."

Kyoko snickered as her prediction began to come true. She looked over at Gin. "When this is over, you're going to tell me why we didn't join in the fighting sooner," she said.

"Sure. Just stay alive, Oko-chan. Ya gotta promise ta stay alive." Gin opened an eye and looked down at her out of the corner of it.

She froze. Normally, Kyoko would not be so bothered by Gin opening his eyes. He had done it plenty of times, especially during their sparring sessions. But he made it seem as if he knew she would do something stupid and reckless. She crossed her arms again and turned her head away from him.

"Whatever. I have no intention of dying in a town that isn't even real." A bright light and burst of heat caused her to open her eyes again. "What just happened?" she whispered.

"Felt like _Ryūjin Jakka _explodin', didn' it? I thought it might've been bigger than that, though," Gin said in wonder. "Maybe the soutaicho did somethin'."

Kyoko mulled over his words. She looked over to where Aizen was. There was a big crater in front of him. The man disappeared into it. _Usually he's smart. But I must say that this is one of his stupider choices_, she thought. _The soutaicho is the fucking __**SOUTAICHO**__! He's going to_...

Before Kyoko could finish her thoughts, a large pillar of fire rose from the crater. Kyoko's eyes widened. "Hado No. Ninety-Six..." she whispered. "Can he survive that?" She glanced over at Gin. His face had not changed. "_**GIN**_!"

Kyoko tensed even more when she noticed Aizen fleeing quickly from the flaming pillar. The Kurosaki boy had found an opening after what had seemed like hours. She immediately put her hand on the tsuka of her zanpakuto. Gin grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"He's not in any trouble, Oko-chan," Gin said quite firmly. Kyoko squeezed her zanpakuto before relaxing her grip. "Aizen-taicho'll be just fine."

_I've never seen you worry for him so much_, _Shinkyō_ said.

_Shut up. I'm not worried. I'm just... concerned_, Kyoko retorted. She flinched as she watched Aizen take one of those black _cero_-like blasts point-blank. _See? How is he supposed to come out of that unscathed? Sosuke bleeds just like me. He isn't a god_.

She could hear her zanpakuto laughing. _This is touching how much your attitude has changed towards him_.

_Oh I still hope he kicks it at some point in time_, Kyoko thought tersely. _Just not now. Not now_...

A pain unlike any before the others came. Kyoko doubled over, breathing hard. Gin looked down at her, a mite concerned for her. Kyoko turned away from him, refusing to let him see her in pain. She walked a few steps away, still feeling the pain that rose up from her lower abdomen to her diaphragm. After about five minutes, it subsided.

_This needs to hurry up. I don't think I can take another one of those_, Kyoko thought as she made her way back over to Gin. She slowed her walking down and turned her head away from the fight. _What's this_?

Gin watched Kyoko curiously as she suffered through whatever pain she was having. It was odd. Seemingly, it coincided with Aizen's healing process from what he could see. Kyoko had missed that particular scene, so she would not put it together yet.

"Are ya okay, Oko-chan?" he asked as she rejoined him.

"Fine," she murmured almost incoherently. "Gin, I think someone's coming. What's Sosuke been telling Kurosaki? He looks like he's about to cry. It's worse than the first lecture he gave him," she said. She squinted. "And what the hell is that in his chest?"

"Aizen-taicho's just been tellin' him some... stuff. Nothin' important." Here, Kyoko gave him a lazy eye. "It really ain't important. Stuff about research and whatnot. That's the Hogyoku in Aizen-taicho's chest. He merged with it or somethin' like that," Gin said.

Kyoko glared at him. "What? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would he do something so... You know what? I don't wanna know. If he turns into some shinigami-hollow monster, it'll serve him right. What a fucking ass... Hello there." Kyoko stopped.

Someone new had just entered the battlefield. Gin's eyes opened slightly. He looked down at Kyoko, who was wearing a smile. "Ya were right," he said.

"About what?" Kyoko asked absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off the fight.

"Ya said someone was comin'. How'd ya know? I didn' feel no one."

She pointed to her eyes. "Barriers and illusions mean nothing to me, Gin-kun. I thought you knew that." Kyoko watched as the newcomer took Kurosaki off to another part of the town, leaving Aizen alone. Gin tapped her arm. "What?"

"Now we can go say hi ta Aizen-taicho," he said happily. He giggled when he noticed that she was already gone from his side.

* * *

Kyoko beat Gin to Aizen. She did not move forward, but crossed her arms. "What have you done to yourself, Sosuke? And what were you thinking approaching Yamamoto-soutaicho like that? That was a bit reckless, no?" she reprimanded.

Aizen smirked. "Are you chastising me, Hina?" he asked. "Chastisement normally means that you care." His voice was littered with sarcasm.

"Don't flatter yourself. Your defeat would just be an impediment to me." Kyoko grit her teeth together and looked away from him. She suddenly felt the presence of a barrier. She heard Aizen make a comment on it, but was startled by Gin's sudden appearance by her side.

"You've been standing about watching for quite awhile now," Aizen turned his head to the side, giving Gin a single, sharp eye, "Gin."

Gin's smile never faltered, even under such a harsh gaze. "Oh, it's not that I was just watchin', really. I just couldn't see any opportunity for me ta get involved," he replied coolly.

"I see," Aizen responded, his eye narrowing a bit.

Kyoko looked between the two nervously. She knew both of them as well as she knew herself. _Sosuke's pissed. I knew we should've done something. Why didn't we_... She blinked when Gin suddenly turned and was blocking the Kurosaki boy's onslaught from her left. _That little punk! He almost hit me_! She stepped to the side. She noticed Aizen watching them. She started to go towards him, only to have the building sliced in half before her. _I swear I'm invisible_.

Kyoko shunpo-ed to another rooftop. As she turned to face the other two, she saw Aizen go through a few buildings and Gin and the Kurosaki boy had disappeared altogether. Trusting both to be able to take care of themselves, she glanced around the partially destroyed town.

"What do I do now? I'm all alone," Kyoko whispered. "I wonder if Gin will use his bankai..." She looked up at the sky, rocking back on her heels. She closed her eyes, remembering a particularly bad experience with Gin and his bankai.

* * *

_"You know... I've never seen your bankai, Gin-kun," Kyoko said._

_ Gin looked at her, the smile falling from his face for a moment as his face turned into one of question. "Ya haven't? Really? Have I even told ya the name of it before?" he asked. Kyoko shook her head. "Wow. That's odd. Would ya like a demonstration?" He unsheathed Shinsō._

_ Kyoko nodded and unsheathed Shinkyō as well. "Bring it on," she said._

_ "Ya aren't even gonna counter it with your own bankai?" Gin asked._

_ "Should I?"_

_ Gin shrugged. "We'll find out," he said as he released some of his reiatsu._

_ Kyoko raised an eyebrow. Gin almost never did that and when he did, he did it to intimidate her. She realized now that she had no idea what to expect from Gin's bankai, seeing how Shinsō was so simple and straightforward. She herself was not a very imaginative person. She could not think of what Gin's bankai could possibly be._

Why do I feel as if this could get really bloody really quickly_? she thought._

_ "Bankai. Kamishini no Yari," Gin said calmly._

_ Kyoko blinked. Something bright passed her head. Then she saw the silvery shine of the blade. Her eyes widened and she turned her head. The blade stretched on further than her eye could see. That was not what she was concerned about though._

Hmm..._ She turned her head back to face Gin._

_ "Pretty long, huh?" Gin was grinning at her. He watched her scoff and turn her head to the side. "What?"_

_ "I'm completely unimpressed. It's just a longer version of Shinsō." Kyoko opened an eye slightly and looked at Gin. She vaguely felt hair displacement as he retracted the blade. Then she opened her eyes fully, seeing some of her hair falling to the ground. Glancing back up at Gin, his smile widened. Kyoko took a step back._

It's the speed that's the most dangerous thing_, she thought. _Shit_._

_ Gin sent the blade at her again. Kyoko barely had time to raise Shinkyō to block it. The force was greater than before and she was pushed back in the sand, unable to gain traction. She could feel the nodachi starting to crack. Finally, it did and the blade went through Kyoko's left shoulder, missing her collarbone._

_ "__**AAAHH**__! Shit! Gin, you bastard!" Kyoko yelled in pain._

_

* * *

_

Kyoko smirked at the memory. The building began to crumble, as it had been cut in half. Looking around her, several other buildings had also been cut in half. Sighing, Kyoko stood up. "Gin, you bastard!" she yelled, knowing he probably would not hear her. She held her stomach, feeling the pain again. She took to the air to find a different, safer spot.

She should have been paying attention. She did not know how she missed it. Maybe she had been too caught up in her memories. But the punishment for neglecting to keep track of her surroundings was fitting. As Kyoko was traveling through the air, she felt a presence coming from behind her. Before she turned to defend herself properly, she was tackled in mid-air by a lithe figure. They rolled around in the air, fighting for dominance, until Kyoko was thrown to the ground.

Kyoko, being far more agile than one would be led to believe, landed on her feet. She slid back a few feet from the force of the throw. Whoever had thrown her was strong. She reached back, discovering that _Shinkyō _was gone. Her eyes widened.

_I've never entered a fight without her_, she thought. _First time for everything_.

A figure in black and orange landed not too far from her. Kyoko raised an eyebrow. It was a woman that she'd never seen before. Kyoko stood up straight and looked her over.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what'd you do with my zanpakuto?"

"You mean this?" The woman held out _Shinkyō_. "You aren't an Arrancar?"

"Do I look like an Arrancar? I'm a shinigami." Kyoko faced her completely. "Now I suggest you hand over my zanpakuto," she said.

The woman with violet hair and golden eyes simply narrowed her eyes at Kyoko. "Make me."

Kyoko frowned. _She just challenged me_, she thought. She took a few steps and disappeared. The woman put _Shinkyō_ around her body just as Kyoko came in for a hit. Kyoko noticed she was punching air and sighed. _She's fast. This might be fun_.

* * *

Yoruichi looked down at the little shinigami in white. Unohana had told her not to harm her too much and to incapacitate her if possible. For some reason, they wanted her alive. _Why? She seems pretty intent on killing me_, Yoruichi thought as the little shinigami disappeared again.

"Boo!" She swung at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi caught her punch and tried to kick her. Her attack was simply blocked with the little shinigami's knee. Yoruichi tried to kick her with her other leg, but it was stopped by the girl's free hand. Yoruichi spun in the hold until they were upside down. _Shinkyō_ began slipping out of the sheath as the two fought for dominance.

* * *

Kyoko noticed her falling zanpakuto. She tried to get free of the woman in order to go after it. She finally managed to get the woman by both hands and brought her leg up, kicking her in the chin and back. Kyoko released her and headed for her falling zanpakuto.

* * *

Yoruichi regained her countenance quickly. The girl was good. But she could not get her zanpakuto back at any cost. Yoruichi turned on the speed and headed for it. Just as she reached for it, it seeming disappeared from her grasp. She turned her head to see it fly up to the girl. The girl smirked and twirled it. Without the command, it released into a giant scythe. Yoruichi had less than a second to avoid the oncoming attack.

The two stood at a standstill as the dust from the attack settled. The shinigami in white held a weapon larger than her while Yoruichi stood across from her. Finally, it was the shinigami in white who spoke. She also began walking in a circle around Yoruichi.

"Who are you? It's obvious you're a shinigami yourself. But, I've never seen you," she said.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Shihouin Yoruichi. May I ask your name?" she asked.

"I don't mind giving it out, especially at this stage in the battle. It's Utsuri Kyoko." Kyoko stopped pacing. "So, Shihouin-san. Why did you tackle me like that?"

"I'm doing this as a favor to Unohana-taicho. She doesn't wish for you to be harmed too badly. She only wants me to incapacitate you," Yoruichi said. She could see the confusion written on Kyoko's face. "I don't know why, so don't ask."

"Incapacitating me isn't as easy as it sounds. You don't even have a weapon to fend me off with," Kyoko said.

Yoruichi smirked. "Who says I need one?" Her body was enveloped in a white light. "_**SHUNKŌ**_!"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at Yoruichi's new form. "Two can play at this game." She held up her scythe. From seemingly out of nowhere, lightning struck it. "_Inazuma Amakudaru_," she said. _Shinkyō_ lit up with lightning.

Yoruichi smirked. "Ready when you are," she said.

Kyoko wasted no time. She took a step and was gone in a burst of shunpo. Yoruichi easily dodged her first electricity-charged strike. Kyoko quickly regained her posture and was attacking Yoruichi full force with the sharpened end of her scythe. Yoruichi dodged each attack, knowing that one stab could easily end her life. She finally managed to catch Kyoko's outstretched arm. The latter's eyes widened as Yoruichi planted a punch right on her side. She went to punch Kyoko again but immediately stopped, her own eyes widening.

Kyoko took Yoruichi's moment of hesitation to hero own advantage and thrust forward with her scythe's dagger end. She stabbed Yoruichi in the shoulder. Yoruichi gasped and Kyoko smiled. Then she frowned, realizing that she was stabbing air. She looked around frantically for her opponent.

Yoruichi was standing on a fallen block a few feet away. A smile was on her face. "Whew! That was definitely close. I got a little side-tracked." She dusted her shoulder off.

"How'd you do that? I stabbed you!" Kyoko yelled.

"You thought you stabbed me. I don't share my secrets, though. Only my students get to learn the secrets of my trade. Right now, you," Yoruichi disappeared and reappeared in front of Kyoko, "are my enemy."

Kyoko reflexively blocked Yoruichi's _Shunkō_ reinforced punch with her own charged scythe. She slid back a few feet. Her chest still hurt from the first punch. What really confused her was Yoruichi's moment of hesitation, though. The woman was obviously faster than her. When she had the upper hand, she had stopped.

_Why_? Kyoko thought. She noticed the look Yoruichi was giving her. _Why's she looking at me like that? Like she pities me_?

"I think I know why Unohana-taicho wants me to take you out without harming you," Yoruichi said.

Kyoko stood up straight. "What? Why?"

"You honestly can't tell?"

"Stop pussy-footing around it and just fucking tell me!" Kyoko yelled, getting tired of the riddles.

Yoruichi nodded. She held out her hand. "Bakudo No. 63: _Sajo Sabaku_!" she yelled. The golden chains encircled Kyoko. _Shinkyō _fell from her hands. She glared up at Yoruichi. "You seem like the type who has a bit of a temper. I wouldn't want you to fly off the handle."

"You think I'll kill you if you tell me this?" Kyoko asked through grit teeth.

"No. But I think I know who you might."

Kyoko sighed. "Just tell me so I can finish kicking your ass," she said.

Yoruichi nodded. "I'm no good at delivering such news, but I'll try to put it easy for you." She cleared her throat. "I hesitated when we were fighting. I hesitated because I can't harm an innocent life."

Kyoko stared blankly at Yoruichi for a moment. "An innocent life? In what life have I been innocent? When I was alive? If that's the reason then..." She stopped, blinking a few times.

_An... innocent... life_...

* * *

**AN: I guess this is where I veer off the road of canon (which is getting strange, anyway). Oh, and **_**Inazuma Amakudaru**_** means "lightning descends from heaven."**


	13. Chapter 13: Useless Wrath

**Mirror**

**Chapter 13: Useless Wrath**

**

* * *

**

Yoruichi watched Kyoko. The look on the girl's face was one she knew. She could tell one of two things was about to happen. Either Kyoko was about to fly off into an unstoppable rage or she was going to have a serious breakdown. She had no idea who this girl was or what type of personality she had. She had to be prepared for both situations.

_There's no way she can break out of that binding on brute strength alone. She dropped her zanpakuto, so she can't use it_, Yoruichi thought as she continued to watch Kyoko. _I can't believe she really didn't know. How do you not know something like that? But who's the father_?

Kyoko was in some sort of catatonic state. Far off in her mind, she could hear her zanpakuto calling to her and trying to get her to come back to her senses. She did not want to believe the news that Yoruichi had just told her. But somehow, she knew it was true. Kyoko finally blinked a few times, getting the dryness out of her eyes.

"That bastard..." she whispered. She lowered her head, her hair falling into her face.

Yoruichi was immediately alert. Kyoko's words had startled her somewhat. She came out of her trance sooner than expected. _What's her next move_?

"Sosuke, you fucking bastard..." Kyoko opened her right hand from the tight fist it was in. "_Kaere_." _Shinkyō_ returned to her hand.

Yoruichi blinked. _How did she do that_?

"Bankai," she whispered. Yoruichi's eyes widened. "_Zaiten Nijū Shinkyō_." The binding broke around Kyoko. She fell to her knees, the double scythe supporting her somewhat. "Second stage: _Tenyūjo_," she managed to choke out.

Yoruichi blinked as replica of Kyoko appeared in front of her. It looked to be guarding Kyoko somewhat. The replica narrowed its eyes at her before scooping up Kyoko and disappearing from sight. Yoruichi decided not to follow immediately. She could tell that the girl had no intention of fighting her at the moment.

* * *

_Shinkyō_ placed Kyoko on the roof of a building a fair distance away from Yoruichi. The spirit looked down at her mistress with saddened eyes. Kyoko was staring at the cement roof with rage in her own eyes and her palms flat. _Shinkyō_ frowned as she felt the rage growing inside Kyoko.

"Calm down, Kyoko-sama," she said. Kyoko did seem to hear her. "Kyoko-sama..."

Kyoko shook her head. "That bastard. That scum. How could he do this? I'll kill him." Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back. "I'll kill him!"

* * *

Gin flinched. _Oko-chan is very, very angry. Seem like someone finally told her the not-so-joyous news. Wonder how long I gotta keep this up_, he thought as he retracted his bankai. _Don't do nothin' stupid, Oko-chan_.

* * *

Rangiku's eyes fluttered open. "Kyoko?" she whispered. "First Gin and now Kyoko? What's going on? Why's Kyoko so mad?"

* * *

Yoruichi appeared next to Unohana. "She disappeared on me. She did this trick with her bankai. It was pretty neat." She looked down at the elder taicho.

Unohana nodded and stood up. "She wasn't always the most rational of people. In her condition, she should not be fighting. If she foolishly gets in the way while Aizen is fighting, she'll only hurt herself," she said.

"You think Aizen will hurt her?" Yoruichi asked. She watched Unohana shake her head. "Then what?"

"Aizen won't harm her. He probably selfishly deems her as useful," Unohana nodded. "Ushoda-san, I will return momentarily. This shouldn't take long." With that, Unohana shunpo-ed away.

Yoruichi looked out towards the other fighting. She began altering her outfit. _Well, time to go show the men how the ladies do it_, she thought as she pulled on white greaves and gauntlets made by Urahara.

* * *

Kyoko made it to her feet. She was vaguely aware of her zanpakuto still speaking to her. "I'm gonna do it," she whispered.

_Shinkyō_ raised an eyebrow. "What? You're going to do what exactly?" she asked. The spirit got the message when Kyoko looked at her. "No, Kyoko-sama. I cannot allow that. I cannot allow it especially now that you're... you're... well..."

Kyoko rolled her eyes at her zanpakuto's spirit. "Shut up. I'm fucking pregnant. For some reason or another, I'm being used as some sorta test tube. I'm doing this to negate that."

"Don't you think that's a little..." _Shinkyō_ stopped when she caught the look Kyoko had on her face. "Whatever you wish, Kyoko-sama." The spirit disappeared.

Kyoko held out her scythe. It shrank back into a nodachi with a blue tsuka. "Third stage: _Zentenkyō_," she murmured. She looked around her. Then she took to the air once more. Before she got far, she had to come to an abrupt stop when someone in a white haori appeared in front of her. Kyoko backpedaled several feet with her eyes wide.

"Forgive me, Utsuri-san. I did not mean to cause you fright. That was definitely not my intention," Unohana said. She noticed the rough breathing of the younger shinigami along with the wild look in her eyes. Unohana sighed. "I need you to come with me, Utsuri-san," she said calmly.

Kyoko shook her head. "As much as it pains me to disobey you, Unohana-taicho, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do just that," she said.

"Utsuri-san..."

"_**DON'T**_..." Kyoko took a deep breath, remembering who she was talking to. Even if she was... evil, she held a great amount of respect for the woman in front of her. "Don't call me that, Unohana-taicho. My given name will do just fine."

Unohana nodded. "Very well. Kyoko, I need you to come with me."

Kyoko held out her nodachi, stopping Unohana from coming closer. "Aren't I the enemy? It isn't logical for you to care for my wellbeing. Why are you so interested in me?" she asked.

"Because it would go against my better judgment to allow harm to come to you, even if you are my enemy. I am not so heartless, Kyoko," Unohana said. She put a finger to the nodachi's tip. "Now, would you please lower your weapon?"

Kyoko smirked. "I'll lower it. I'll lower it." She raised the nodachi above her head.

Unohana raised an eyebrow. _What is she doing? She isn't going to attack me is she_? the elder woman wondered. When Kyoko threw her nodachi down to the ground as hard as she could, Unohana was confused. _She got rid of her sword_.

"Your aim was slightly off, Kyoko," Unohana said.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "Was it?"

Unohana glanced down. The nodachi was lodged in a mirror; a floating mirror. The mirror was beginning to crack. Unohana faced Kyoko again. "What have you..."

"_Suishō Sainan_," Kyoko whispered just as the mirror below Unohana shattered completely.

Every mirror that was hidden around the fake Karakura Town shattered simultaneously. The force of the attack sent violent shockwaves through the town. Buildings began to crumble as the waves traveled. They sliced through anything and everything like butter.

Kyoko watched the destruction she caused with droopy eyes. She was finding it harder and harder to support herself in the air. She noticed a shadow over her and turned her head, seeing a building coming down on her.

_I can't move. I can't feel my body_, she thought. She blinked a few times before she began falling. In her dazed state, she did not feel the arm wrap around her body.

* * *

Ichigo stood up out of the rubble, shaking his head. "What the hell happened?" He looked down and saw that mixed with the cement and rock was glass. He bent down to touch it when Gin's blade stabbed the glass and shattered it into dust, preventing him from touching it. Ichigo glared up at him. "What the hell is your problem? You could've taken my hand off!" he yelled.

Gin sighed and looked back down at the ground. "That wasn't an ordinary piece of glass, Kurosaki. That was the reiatsu of a very special woman. She caused a whole lotta damage 'round here," he said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and nodded. "So how long do we have to keep pretending to fight? This is getting boring."

Gin's eyes opened a bit. Then his smile widened. "Not completely ignorant, are ya?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Unohana-san told me a few things while we were in the _garganta_. Trust me. This was the hardest to believe," he said dryly.

"Well, considerin' what just happened... I'd say we're in for a big surprise soon," Gin said. He looked up as he noticed a shadow looming over him. "Hiya, Yoruichi-san. That's a real nice get-up ya have on. Yer puttin' mah Ran-chan ta shame. But don't tell her I told ya that. Are ya missin' a shoe?"

Yoruichi stared down at him for a moment. Then she hit him in the head with her bared foot. Gin cowered beneath her seemingly larger form above him. Ichigo just watched slack-jawed and in awe. Gin was still rubbing his head as he sniffled and looked back up at Yoruichi.

"Why're ya over here, Yoruichi-san?" Gin asked.

Yoruichi frowned. "What I want you to tell me is what the hell that huge shockwave was. It threw everyone off." She motioned to area around them. "Everything is pretty much destroyed. Anyone who was injured is probably buried underneath rubble. Then this glassy stuff fell from the sky and did this." Yoruichi held out her right arm. She had cuts and burns up and down it. The black sleeve she had been wearing was slashed up. "Kisuke and Isshin are in no better shape. It was hard to tell what happened to Aizen in all the confusion. Kisuke told me to come find you two."

Gin's smile disappeared. "It was Oko-chan. Where is she, Yoruichi-san?"

"Unohana-taicho went to..."

"_**HE'S GONE! THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GONE!**_"

Yoruichi, Gin, and Ichigo all looked at one another. It was Urahara's voice they were hearing. He was not one for swearing, so whatever he was talking about must have been bad. Yoruichi and Ichigo looked at Gin.

Gin shrugged. "Don't look at me. I only know that last attack belonged to Oko-chan. But, I doubt she was tryna help Aizen-taicho leave. She was probably tryna kill him... or herself."

"We'll see about that." Yoruichi took off.

* * *

Kyoko's eyes opened wide. Her palms were flat on a cement surface. She was on her knees staring at a concrete landing. _I should be dead. What happened? I was falling_. She noticed a shadow looming overhead and heard the wind billowing through something. The person above her was wearing all white. His zanpakuto was in hand. Kyoko deadpanned. _You've got to be kidding me_...

"You're being careless. Die on your own time," Aizen gave her an irritated beady black eye, "not mine."

Kyoko stood shakily while wiping blood away from her mouth as she coughed. "Yeah? If I'm such a bother, don't waste your time trying to save me, then."

"Do not worry." Aizen gave a casual smirk. "I'm not."

Kyoko gripped _Shinkyō's _tsuka. She closed her eyes and looked down, seething. "So why'd you speed-blitz to catch me? And what the hell have you done to yourself?" she asked.

Aizen turned to completely face her. "You know the answer to that first question." They both heard talking through the dust cloud surrounding them. Aizen smirked again as the cracks on what Kyoko assumed was some sort of shell spread. Soon, Aizen's face was visible to her.

"Sosuke..." she whispered, her anger momentarily gone. Then she shook her head. "Seriously, what the hell is this? What have you done to yourself? To me?" She noticed that her pain had disappeared somewhat while she was so close to him.

"You'll see soon. For now," his free hand lifted her chin, "be good and don't do anything rash."

Kyoko stood there in shock as Aizen disappeared into the cloud of dust. She blinked when she heard people coming up behind her. From the voices, she knew it to be Unohana, Gin, and the Kurosaki boy. She frowned as she heard their conversation.

* * *

"Honestly, Unohana-taicho. I don't think Oko-chan did this to help Aizen. She did it because she was mad," Gin said.

Unohana sighed. "I believe you, Ichimaru-san," the motherly woman said. "You will have to explain to me later on why slicing a girl in half was necessary to keep from blowing your cover."

"Oh yeah... About that..."

"So what's gonna happen once we find this 'Oko-chan'?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, we're going to..."

Unohana was forced to stop when she saw the glimmer of a blade in the dust cloud. Gin and Ichigo stopped on either side of her. They followed her gaze as the dust settled. Gin smiled when he saw that it was only Kyoko. He started forward, but slowed when he saw what she was doing.

Kyoko was holding the blade of _Shinkyō_ to her abdomen. Unohana put a hand on Gin's shoulder, stopping him. Kyoko was not looking at them, but at what she was about to do. Ichigo's eyes widened and he took a few steps forward to meet Gin.

"Just... take it easy. Drop it," he said slowly.

Kyoko turned, still holding the sharp object to herself. "Don't come any closer or I'll do it," she said. Her eyes left Ichigo and moved to Gin. "How could you? You're... scum. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're a traitor. Once one always one, right? But then again, it all depends on who's end of the spectrum you're looking on," she ground out through clenched teeth.

Gin's eyes opened slightly. "I really am sorry." His accent was absent. "Just drop it, though, Kyoko. Don't hurt yourself."

Kyoko coughed, spitting up blood in the process. With her free hand, she wiped it away. "Why? Why should I? I don't want this!" Kyoko yelled. She pushed the weapon slowly into herself, slightly piercing herself. Blood began to stain her kimono. "This was _**FORCED **_upon me! I don't..."

An almost invisible blur of purple and black grabbed the weapon from her hands. Another held her arms up above her head. Kyoko thrashed about violently to get out of the hold. Then she stopped suddenly, her body going lax in whatever, or whoever was holding her.

"Stubborn one, isn't she?" Urahara asked. "Now what'll we do about her?"

Unohana let out a breath she had been holding. She walked over to Urahara. Yoruichi was coming back to them, holding _Shinkyō_. "She's coming back to Soul Society. There, we'll decide upon what to do with her," Unohana said.

"You don't think Aizen will come looking for her?" Yoruichi asked. Unohana shook her head. "Why not?"

"He won't come looking for her until the child is born. But right now, she is very ill." Unohana motioned to Kyoko's face. She had gone paler than usual and there was blood smeared around her mouth. "That attack she did only made her condition worse, as she is sharing her reiryoku now. Her own is almost non-existent."

Urahara sighed, looking down at the small, unconscious shinigami. "She looks like she'll be a handful when she wakes up," he said.

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes. She was staring up at the moon. Her body felt unbelievably heavy. She felt extremely weak, as well. It felt as if something was sucking the life out of her. Gathering what strength she had, she managed to sit up.

_My inner world_, she thought. _Where's Shinkyō_? She continued to look around from her seated position.

"_Shinkyō_! _Shinkyō_!" Kyoko stood up, wobbling. There was nothing for her to hang onto, so she fell back to her knees. "Where is that zanpakuto?" she murmured.

"I cannot materialize for you, Kyoko-sama," the voice of her zanpakuto said. Its voice echoed around the open space. "You are weak. Your reiryoku is... so low."

Kyoko frowned. She tried pushing herself up again, but found that she was indeed too weak to do so. She sat back and chuckled a bit. "Well, this isn't exactly how I wanted to end my life. As a used woman with no strength," she said.

"You will not die, Kyoko-sama. I will not allow you to," _Shinkyō_ said firmly.

"What? Pfft! Did the manifestation of my soul just tell me that I'm not allowed to die? That's pretty bold." Kyoko sighed and laid on her side. "I'm so tired, _Shinkyō_. I just want to sleep right now. I don't even have the energy for proper banter with you." Her voice was turning into a whisper. She was starting to blink slowly.

"Kyoko-sama, wake up," the voice of _Shinkyō_ said. "Kyoko-sama, open your eyes. Kyoko-sama?"

"Just let me sleep for now, _Shinkyō_. Just a little nap..."

"_**KYOKO-SAMA**_!"

* * *

Before Kyoko opened her eyes, she could tell that the sun was shining on her. Instead of opening them, she squeezed them shut even tighter and turned her head away from where the origin of the sunlight was. The awful crook in her neck caused her to grimace in pain. Trying to shift around, it was then that Kyoko noticed her body was full of creaks, aches, and pains. It also felt like she had not moved in ages.

_Did a building fall on me or something? I haven't felt this awful since I was in the Menos Forest_, Kyoko thought morbidly. _Granted, there was no sun_... She finally opened her eyes.

She was in a white room. She was on a white bed. She was under white sheets. Wherever she was smelled too clean for its own good. Kyoko managed to get a look at her clothing. She was in the white yukata of the Fourth Division's hospital.

_White. I'm so sick of the color white_, she thought with a moan. _Then again, how did I_... Kyoko paused her thoughts as she tried to move her hands only to find that she was bound to the bedrails. She tried to muster the strength to break them, but found that she was still too weak.

"Oh this is fucking perfect. My life just keeps getting better and better. Trapped in a damn hospital," she groaned. "They aren't reiatsu-sealing cuffs. Why do I feel so weak?"

"From what I'm told, it's because you used a fair amount of your reiatsu in that final attack you did. Then there's also the fact that you are sharing reiryoku in a way. You are unconsciously using it to preserve the life of the child. Therefore, you yourself will be weakened for a while until you regain your full power," a sweet voice said.

Kyoko managed to turn her head again. It was Kotetsu Isane, fukutaicho of the Fourth Division. She sighed and relaxed her head back on the pillow. "I thought I died, though."

Isane shook her head as she approached Kyoko's bed. "Your zanpakuto managed to somehow keep you alive. You two must be bonded very well. You did better with it by your side." Isane motioned to the light blue sheath sitting in a chair next to Kyoko's bed. "It helped stabilize you somewhat."

Kyoko sighed and closed her eyes as Isane checked her vitals. "She must be so angry with me..."

"A female spirit? That's a rarity among shinigami. It is said that only those with the most potential have female spirits." Isane smiled down at Kyoko.

Kyoko opened her eyes to see the smile. She simply smirked and looked away again. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"For about a month," Isane said quietly. Kyoko's head snapped towards her. Isane sighed and put a hand on Kyoko's forehead, telling her to relax. "You must not exert yourself too much, Utsuri-san."

"Kyoko, please," Kyoko murmured.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't call me 'Utsuri-san.' My first name will suffice." Kyoko noticed the questioning look Isane was giving her. "It's just a pet peeve of mine."

"Um... As you wish, Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled. "Finally. Someone who drops the honorific altogether." She raised an eyebrow, seeing Isane's armband. "But I don't know your name, fukutaicho."

Isane nodded. "Kotetsu Isane."

"It's nice to meet you, Kotetsu-fukutaicho."

"You can call me Isane." Isane moved Kyoko's cuffs around. "That should be more comfortable. The more comfortable you are, the more comfortable the baby is."

Kyoko cringed at Isane's words. She looked away as Isane headed for the door.

"I'll be back later. Perhaps Unohana-taicho will be with me."

"Yeah..." Kyoko whispered, looking down at her hands.

* * *

"Just let me have a look at the girl, Unohana-taicho. You know that what she's carrying cannot possibly be a 'normal' child," Mayuri was saying.

Unohana shook her head. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, this is a hospital. This is a place of healing and a place of rest. It is not a laboratory. You cannot and will not poke and prod at my patients." She held up a hand. "Including the enemies," she said, stopping the rebuttal in Mayuri's throat.

The head of the Twelfth Division frowned and hummed to himself. "Why do you protect traitors and hollows? Did they not instigate a war? Are they not responsible for putting nearly every one of your patients in here to begin with?" he asked.

Unohana stared at him. Then she smiled warmly. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, no one deserves to have you experiment on them until either they die or you get bored with them. Now," Unohana released but a portion of her reiatsu, "please leave my office and do not ask me again."

Mayuri stood in a huff. He walked out, mumbling to himself about frivolous, emotional women and how science does not require "rest." He barely avoided knocking Isane down.

Unohana looked up as her subordinate walked in. "Ah, Isane. What of your rounds?" she asked politely.

Isane swallowed, noticing how heavy it felt in the room. "Well, uh, Hinamori-fukutaicho still has not regained consciousness. Matsumoto-fukutaicho is demanding to be released. Hitsugaya-taicho's pain seems to have gotten worse. I ordered him more treatment. Ukitake-taicho is still unconscious, but stable. Soifon-taicho, like Matsumoto-fukutaicho, demands to be released. Kuchiki-taicho and Zaraki-taicho keep getting into arguments. Kira-fukutaicho..."

"Isane, I meant what of your rounds to our special patients?" Unohana interrupted. She knew enough about the Gotei 13 to know exactly how they were doing and what they were doing.

Isane nodded. "Well, the Arrancar we brought back are... grumpy."

"Grumpy?" Unohana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, taicho. The male feels he's... cramped. He wants me to at least let him roam the hallways if he can't leave, but I can't..."

"He is of no danger to us. You may give him privileges to leave his room. What about the other one?"

"She's been trying to keep her form, but because of her mask's condition, it's proving hard. Until her mask is fixed, there's nothing we can really do to help her," Isane answered.

Unohana nodded. "We'll have to see about sending for Inoue-san. What about the last one?"

"Ah, yes. Well, she's finally regained consciousness."

"And?"

"Well, she was quite amicable. I found that odd considering what I've been told about her. But she did seem..."

"Angry? Sad? Apathetic?"

"Distant." Isane looked up from her clipboard. "She seemed distant and depressed. Even though she smiled and spoke to me, I could tell she was depressed. Also, she isn't regaining her strength properly. She's still very weak."

"That child she carries is not an ordinary child." Unohana closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. When she looked back at Isane, her face was pensive. "Send for Ichimaru-taicho."

* * *

Kyoko was staring at her zanpakuto as it sat in a chair next to her bed. The chair was actually farther than she had initially thought. It was not "next" to her bed at all. It was more or less across the room, parallel to her bed. Sighing, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and let her feet touch the cold floor. Then she tried to stand. Kyoko immediately fell.

"I'm so weak I can't even stand," Kyoko mumbled into the floor. She pushed herself up on her hands. The she slowly got into a crawling position. "Okay..." Finally, Kyoko managed to get to her feet.

_But now I'm exhausted from all that effort. Is being pregnant supposed to be like this_? Kyoko thought as she slowly made her way towards the chair.

Just as she reached the chair and picked up her light blue sheath, the door to her room opened. Two people stood in the doorway, smiling at her. Kyoko looked from one to the other in shock. Then her face scrunched up in anger. She drew _Shinkyō_ and tried to make her way towards the doorway.

"How dare you show yo..." Kyoko took two steps and wobbled. Her zanpakuto fell from her hands. Then she realized that she was falling as well. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. When it did not come, she opened them again. Gin had caught her.

"You shouldn't move so fast, Kyoko." Rangiku walked up from behind Gin. "You still haven't regained your strength." She bent slowly and retrieved Kyoko's zanpakuto.

Kyoko shrugged out of Gin's arms. She took her zanpakuto from Rangiku. "It's nice to see you're alive and well, Rangiku." Then she looked at Gin. She took in his entire appearance. "I've never known you as a taicho before," she said.

Gin gave her a sad face. "Not likin' what ya see, Kyoko?" he asked.

Kyoko turned away from him and began hobbling back to her bed. "You look okay with a haori, Ichimaru-_**TAICHO**_." She turned and sat back on her bed. After letting out a long sigh, she looked back up at the two in her hospital room. Her eyes rested on Gin. He was looking at her pathetically.

"Thanks, Kyoko," Gin said.

"Don't give me that face." Kyoko frowned. She shook her head. "And stop saying that."

"Sayin' what?"

"Since when don't you call me 'Oko-chan'?"

* * *

**AN: _Suishō__ Sainan _means "crystal calamity."**


	14. Chapter 14: Love the Way You Lie

**Mirror**

**Chapter 14: Love the Way You Lie**

**

* * *

**

Female shinigami of the Fourth Division whispered as the shirtless being passed before them. He would give them a sharp blue eye and a smirk, sending them off giggling like schoolgirls. The only blemishes on his immaculate body were the long scar stretching vertically down his chest and the hole in his perfect abs.

Other than that, he was perfect in every way. He passed another group of girls and winked at them. They fumbled with the trays and medical instruments they carried, still giggling. Grimmjow grinned fully in triumph.

"Grimmjow-san, I cannot have you making my subordinates blushing, bumbling messes."

Grimmjow froze and turned around. He saw the smiling Unohana standing there with her hands crossed behind her. He simply smirked at the smaller woman as she approached him. "I can't help it if they like the way I look. Plus, there ain't nothin' else around here to do."

"Flirting with my ladies is not something I will allow, Grimmjow-san. I swear you are more trouble than Kyoraku-taicho." Unohana stopped as a hell butterfly flew up to her. She held out her hand to receive the message.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked as Unohana's facial expression changed completely. "What is it, Retsu-san?" He'd taken to calling her by her first name. Unohana did not seem to mind and had just smiled when he did it.

"Nothing that you should worry about, Grimmjow-san. Just head back to..." She stopped as a violent reiatsu spiked. Unohana looked up from where it was coming from. Then she looked at Grimmjow, who seemed to be deciphering the reiatsu. "Grimmjow-san, go back to your room."

"Retsu-san, is that..."

"Back to your room, Grimmjow-san."

Grimmjow nodded slowly, seeing a sort of dark aura rising from the woman. She was serious, indeed. He would have to investigate later. Instead, he turned and headed towards the room he'd been stuck in.

* * *

Gin stumbled back as Kyoko dealt him a painful punch. She had not meant to. Her arm had just shot out as she stood in pain. He looked over at Rangiku, whose face was riddled with worry. Isane was trying to approach Kyoko to calm her down, but Kyoko would lash out before anything could be done.

"Kyoko-san, I need you to calm down. You'll only hurt yourself," Isane said as gently as she could. Kyoko turned her eyes on her. She was gripping on to the windowsill to support herself. Isane sighed. "You are not strong enough to be on your feet yet."

Rangiku swallowed and tried to approach Kyoko. The other woman shot her a feral glare. Rangiku winced, feeling the wave of reiatsu crash into her body. She still tried to approach Kyoko, staring in her eyes the whole time. As she looked closer, she could see that they were not their usual clear blue color, but instead had been darkened.

_She's not herself. She's not seeing us at all_, she thought. When she was right in front of Kyoko, she reached out for her. Kyoko watched her hand before grabbing on to it. _Her grip is so_... Rangiku could practically feel her bones starting to crack under Kyoko's grip.

Before said action could be performed, Unohana walked into the room. She was exuding her own reiatsu to counter the reiatsu Kyoko was giving off. The small woman released Rangiku, losing the battle with Unohana. Her reiatsu began to weaken and her eyes started to lighten back to their usual color. After a few blinks, Kyoko seemed to be herself.

"I'm..." Kyoko took a few weak steps. "I'm... exhausted." She fainted. Gin rushed forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

"I shoulda let her hit the floor. Look at mah face," he said. Sure enough, there was a shiner forming under his left eye.

"You'll live, Ichimaru-san. Carry her to the bed so that I may examine her." Unohana walked forward as Gin did as he was told. "What happened?"

"Well, while I was doing the normal check-up, she started complaining of pain. I started to leave in order to go get her some painkillers, but she started moaning again. She was whispering that she had to leave, to get out," Isane said.

Rangiku nodded, rubbing her wrist. "It was like she was possessed or something. It was scary. Her eyes were dark and unfocused. She looked like she wanted to attack, but was in pain at the same time."

"Like a cornered predator," Gin chirped, looking down at Kyoko.

Unohana nodded as she checked Kyoko's vitals. "I see. She seems to be doing fine now. It was probably just this strange reiatsu taking over her. Ichimaru-san, would you let me treat your eye?"

"Naw, Unohana-taicho. Imma be just fine. Maybe ya should look at Ran's wrist." Gin pointed at Rangiku, who was still holding her wrist.

"Very well. Come along, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. I don't need you injured as well."

* * *

Late that night, Kyoko was alone in the room, asleep. She slept peacefully, contrary to how she was feeling inside. The room was dark with only the light from the moon slipping through the blinds. Kyoko did not stir when the door began to creak open.

Grimmjow slipped inside the room and shut the door behind him. "I knew it. I didn't know she lived, too," he said as he approached the sleeping Kyoko. "She still sleeps with her mouth hanging open, I see."

He leaned down to her face. As if sensing his presence, she closed her mouth and inhaled deeply. She was slow releasing the breath. Grimmjow smirked and looked down at the rest of her body. Something was strange about her frame.

"Is she getting... fat?" he whispered.

"I am not fat, jackass," Kyoko whispered back. Grimmjow's head snapped back up to look at her. Kyoko was rubbing her left eye, her right eye glaring at him. "I'm pregnant."

Grimmjow swallowed. "Pregnant?" The word sounded funny and tasted just as bad. "How?"

Kyoko frowned at him. "How do you think women get pregnant, Jaegerjaquez? Surely you aren't _**THAT**_ dense."

Grimmjow frowned back at her and shook his head. "That's not what I meant, cunt."

"It's nice to see you're still as foul-mouthed as ever."

"Bite it. Anyway, I was asking how like..."

"I know what you meant. Who else?" Kyoko managed to sit up. "Though I'm not quite sure exactly why or how. Sosuke never tells me anything." She chuckled a bit. "That seems to be the underlying theme of my situation. 'Sosuke didn't tell me.' I guess I should've stopped asking for information years ago."

Grimmjow stared at her for a moment longer. She seemed to realize he was staring and averted her eyes. Grimmjow shook his head. "Okay. I'm already kinda pissed about this... situation you're in. I don't need you to start moping. You get mad. You don't mope."

Kyoko smirked and looked back at him. "I don't have it in me to be angry anymore, Grimm. If you felt like I do, you'd see that you'd only be wasting what precious energy you have to yourself." She motioned down to her womb. "This thing is like a fucking leech."

"A leech?"

"Yeah." Kyoko looked back at Grimmjow. After a long moment of just staring at one another, she spoke again. "Before we left for Karakura Town, I felt your reiatsu fade. I thought you died," she said.

Grimmjow smirked, noticing the serious look on her face. "I like to think I'm built tougher than you think, woman. Besides, Isane apparently wanted me to live. Even Retsu-san thought I was a goner, but the little white-haired chick did not." He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Little is not the word for her. She's my height."

"Sounds like you have an admirer," Kyoko said dryly.

"I have several," Grimmjow responded with a devious grin.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." She sighed and shifted her weight to ease her back. "Am I as big as I feel, Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow stared at Kyoko. She seemed half-asleep when she asked the question. He glanced down at her womb. _Does she really want an answer to that question? She's the size of a mammoth_, he thought. He opened his mouth to answer her only to hear a soft snore. _I guess I'll make her angry later_...

* * *

"Soutaicho, I don't think it's wise for you..."

Yamamoto raised a hand, silencing Unohana. "I am well enough for this, Unohana-taicho." The old man limped down the hallway. Unohana followed closely behind him, watching his movements. Despite _Ryūjin Jakka_ exploding on him and doing the forbidden sacrificial kido, the old soutaicho had actually managed to survive. Like he had told Aizen, he was not soutaicho just because of _Ryūjin Jakka_ alone. That was also why Unohana was tagging after him, watching his every movement. Soutaicho or no, he was still simply a shinigami and he needed healing just like the rest of them.

"But, is it necessary to see her now, soutaicho? She's never in the best of moods to begin with," Unohana tried.

"Unohana-taicho, this needs to be done."

"What has to be done, sir?"

"Kurotsuchi-taicho has been asking to examine the girl and... the child. Considering whose child it is, I have no problem with taking precautions." He saw Unohana open her mouth to protest and raised his hand again. "But I am not so cruel as to not think about the girl as well. However, I will not coddle her, Unohana-taicho. Is this her room?"

Unohana pressed her lips together tightly and nodded stiffly. She opened the door and entered, holding it so that Yamamoto could follow her. When they turned to look at Kyoko, she noticed Yamamoto's eyes widen the slightest bit.

Kyoko was leaning back on a pillow. Gin sat across from her on the bed. They were engaged in a game of shogi. The two decided to observe for a moment.

Gin made his move. "Have ya thought about names, Oko-chan?" he asked.

Kyoko glanced up at him. She smirked and made her own move without looking. "I'm not telling."

"So that means that ya have thought about'em."

Kyoko shrugged before noticing Yamamoto and Unohana standing near the door. Gin followed what she was looking at. His smile widened and waved at the two elder captains. Kyoko rolled her eyes at Gin's childish display and looked back over at Unohana and Yamamoto. What Gin found strange was that neither had felt the two powerful shinigami approaching. Something was distorting their senses.

"What brings you here, Unohana-taicho? And with the soutaicho, no less," Kyoko asked. She looked down and saw that Gin had sneakily won the game. "Shogi is a dumb game anyway," she mumbled.

Unohana stepped forward. "Yamamoto-soutaicho wanted to see how you were doing. He also has something to inform you of. Can you stand?" she asked.

Kyoko nodded. She slowly got to her feet with much effort. The effort was not because of her weakness though. At only five months into her pregnancy/imprisonment, it was incredibly hard to find yukata that would fit her. She watched as Unohana approached her.

"How do you feel, Kyoko-san?" she asked.

"Like there's a sparring match going on inside of me," she muttered sarcastically. She was still eyeing Yamamoto suspiciously. "What does the soutaicho want with me?"

"I've come to assess your progress. Also, Kurotsuchi-taicho would like to have a look at you. I'm willing to grant him the access that Unohana-taicho denies him if I see that you're fine." Yamamoto walked up to her. "How do you feel besides the obvious discomfort?"

Kyoko shrugged. "Besides that I'm good. Nothing but the occasional kick and of course back pains. But, I'm good." Then it dawned on her what Yamamoto had said in its entirety. "Kurotsuchi? I don't wanna go anywhere near him!"

Gin stood up, his smile absent. "Why does Kurotsuchi-taicho want to see her?" he asked.

Yamamoto looked at the other man. "To assess the potential danger of this child. We need to take all necessary precautions," he said.

Kyoko faced him completely. "Precautions? It's a child, not a killer. You say these things as if I'm carrying Pandora's Box inside of me."

"Soutaicho, is it really necessary that Kurotsuchi-taicho see her? She can't really walk that well," Gin said. Kyoko shot him a look. "Well, ya can't."

"Shut up. I can move just fine. Unohana-taicho is doing a great job looking after me. I don't need to see some lunatic scientist." Kyoko turned and hobbled back to her bed. Unohana helped her sit.

"Best not ta get her mad, soutaicho. She's real mean when she's mad," Gin said, his smile returning. He heard the old man grunt. "So I guess Kurotsuchi won't be seein' her."

"Oh, he will. If she can get mad, she can definitely stand a check-up by Kurotsuchi-taicho." Yamamoto looked over at Gin. "You pick her up yourself."

Gin's smile faltered. "But, soutaicho..."

"That is all. Good day, Ichimaru-taicho, Utsuri-san." Yamamoto left the room.

Unohana looked at Kyoko and Gin. She sighed and shook her head. "I apologize for this, Kyoko-san. I'll let you know when Kurotsuchi-taicho wants to see you." Unohana left the room swiftly.

Kyoko looked at Gin. "Great. Fucking peachy."

* * *

She had three days to herself before Akon came for her. Accompanying him were Second Division officers. Kyoko watched them enter. Grimmjow sat next to her. He glared at them before looking at Kyoko for some sort of explanation.

"I'll be back, Jaegerjaquez. Kurotsuchi wants to give me his own check-up." Kyoko got to her feet. She walked slowly towards the four officers. They bound her hands with reiatsu-sealing cuffs. Her arms were tied behind her back.

"Is all that really necessary? You guys afraid of a pregnant lady?" Grimmjow asked. He saw Kyoko turn and smirk at him before her face was covered by a hood.

"I'm a very, very powerful pregnant lady, Jaegerjaquez. All should fear my wrath," she said as she was led out of the room.

* * *

The walk to the 12th Division was a long one. At least, it seemed unbearably long to Kyoko due to her condition. Even if she could not see and she was bound, she still felt better simply breathing the outside air. For once, it did not smell of gauze and anesthetic. She inhaled as deeply as she could for the longest.

Kyoko also heard the voices and feet of the other shinigami. They were whispering and wondering about who the prisoner was. Kyoko smirked. _Well, the majority of Seireitei still thinks I'm dead. If they weren't at the battle in that fake Karakura Town, they still think I'm dead_, she thought.

When they finally arrived at the 12th Division, Kyoko was almost out of breath. Her back hurt and she wanted nothing better than to scream at the next person she saw. Unfortunately, the first person she saw was a small, meek boy. He was watching the 2nd Division's guards release Kyoko from her bondage. Akon had gone off somewhere and Kyoko could not bring herself to yell at who she assumed was a child.

"Follow me," the boy said.

Kyoko was shown into an open room. As she followed the 12th Division personnel, she spotted a tray filled with all kinds of shiny, metal instruments. She narrowed her eyes and placed an almost protective hand over her swollen womb. She could feel the agitation already. Kyoko barely noticed that the boy in front of her had stopped walking. She almost ran into him.

"Step up on the platform. Kurotsuchi-taicho will be here shortly." He then hustled as quickly as he could out of the room.

Kyoko watched him disappear. _They'd seriously just leave me alone in here? What idiots_. She stepped up on the platform. _They're lucky that I can't shunpo with all this extra weight on me_.

She was standing on a shiny, metal platform. She glanced up and saw that a big, luminescent light was above her. She was wearing only a little white yukata that left little to the imagination. The big light only made that fact incredibly noticeable. Kyoko glanced down at herself.

"I am so fat. I might as well be carrying a foal." As if it did not like being referred to as a baby horse, the child dealt Kyoko a particularly painful kick. "Sorry, sorry. No need to get into a sparring match with my insides."

Mayuri finally made his entrance. Nemu followed a few steps behind him. Mayuri stopped at the tray and looked over his instruments. Then he glanced over at Kyoko. A frown crossed his features.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"Your clothes! Why are you still dressed?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Get out of that thing you're wearing. I can't very well conduct my experiments on you with your clothes on!" Mayuri noticed that Kyoko was still looking at him skeptically. "I take no pleasure in seeing you nude, silly girl. You can undress yourself or I can have Nemu do it. The choice is yours."

Kyoko's lip quivered and she glanced at Nemu. Sighing, she slowly began undressing. Like getting dressed, it was a task in and of itself. The white yukata crumpled around her feet. She shivered and looked down at her body for the eightieth time. She traced a few stretch marks with her eyes. Then she heard Mayuri speaking.

"Well, well. I did not expect you to be so... generously proportioned." Mayuri held up what looked like metal clamps; really, really large and sharp metal clamps. He approached Kyoko looking far happier than he should have been allowed. "Than goodness you aren't squirming around like a nervous, modest child."

"I've been naked in front of far scarier men than you," Kyoko said with a smirk.

Mayuri stared blankly at her for a moment. Then he grinned and put the clamps on Kyoko's womb. They pinched her painfully, but she did not show just how much pain he was causing her. Mayuri's grin widened. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy conducting these tests. Nemu!"

Nemu came up from behind him. "Yes, Mayuri-sama?"

"Fetch my needles."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

* * *

Kyoko did not know when she lost consciousness. All she knew was that when she woke up, she was in the most amount of discomfort ever. The cot she was laying on did nothing for her back. She felt slightly numb from the neck down. Before sitting up, she took a look around her. There were all types of monitors. She did not feel anything attached to her. However, she did take notice of some sort of tubing that appeared to be connected to something on her person. There were two of them.

_I wonder what it_... Kyoko raised her left arm. Something was protruding out of it from her wrist. She saw that the end of whatever it was led all the way up her forearm, almost reaching her elbow. There was also something stuck in her left side. The numbness in her body seemed to nullify whatever pain she should have been feeling. _What the hell_?

She pushed herself up and turned so that her feet were hanging off the cot. Glancing down at her arm, she frowned. It was a needle. It was a very, very long needle. Kyoko looked to what the tube coming from was connected to. It seemed to pumping some kind of drug into her.

"The hell with that," Kyoko mumbled. She took hold of the needle and began pulling. The alarm systems of the machines began beeping their discontent at the fact that she was tampering with it. However, she kept pulling. After a few moments of pulling, the needle finally began to move.

* * *

Rangiku and Gin were following one of the 12th Division's personnel down the small hallways of the building. Rangiku's nose crinkled at everything she saw. The science division had always given her the chills. Ever since she heard about what Mayuri had done to his own men, she vowed to stay far, far away from this place. However, when Gin had told her that Mayuri was giving Kyoko a "check-up," she immediately put that discomfort aside.

"She's in that..." The shinigami ahead of them paused as he heard the alarms of Kyoko's monitors. "She's tampering with the machine." He started walking faster.

"What machine?" Rangiku followed after him. Gin followed at his own pace. He wanted to be far away when Rangiku unleashed her wrath on whoever was closest when she saw what was being done to Kyoko.

Kyoko was sweating as her numbed fingers kept pulling the needle out. The feeling was beginning to come back to the rest of her body. She glanced down and noticed that whatever was sticking out of her side was not in her side, but in the side of her womb. She heard footsteps coming towards the room. Frowning in determination, she kept pulling even though the pain was starting to make itself known.

Rangiku pushed the shinigami out of the way when they reached Kyoko's room. She saw that Kyoko was holding something in her hand and practically hyperventilating. Rangiku looked at the shinigami she'd pushed to the floor. "Find, Kurotsuchi," she said in a deadly voice. Then she went inside the room.

Kyoko, still bleeding out of her arm, threw the needle down. Then she looked at the one still in her. The child was obviously still alive. It was practically fighting to get out of its small confines. Kyoko did not know what to do. She did not know how to go about pulling the needle out and she was still bleeding out of her arm. She stopped moving when she noticed hands begin wrapping something white around her bleeding arm.

"It won't do for you to bleed all over the place." Rangiku's voice was firm and filled with anger. After stopping some of the bleeding, she looked at Kyoko's side. "What is this man's problem? This isn't humane," she mumbled. She continued to clean the blood off of Kyoko. Then she found Kyoko's white hospital yukata and draped it around her shoulders.

For the first time, Kyoko noticed that she had been shivering. Her teeth were chattering. "Ra-Ra-Rangiku-ku-ku. What is th-th-this? Wh-Wh-Why?"

Rangiku nodded. "Don't worry. Kurotsuchi will be here in a moment and he'll take it off. Then Gin and I will take you..."

"Gi-Gi-Gin-ku-ku-kun..." Kyoko nodded towards the door as she hugged the yukata around her body.

Rangiku's eyes widened. She knew Gin would not be as... forgiving when he saw the condition Kyoko was in. She turned around to see Gin standing in the doorway. His smile was absent and his right eye was peeping through his hair. He then turned and left.

"Gin!"

"Be right back, Ran-chan. A situation like this requires the most powerful wrath known to man," Gin called back to her.

"Hurts, Rangiku," Kyoko mumbled quietly. "Take it out."

"I don't know how. We'll just have to wait until Kurotsuchi gets here." Rangiku continued to put pressure on Kyoko's left arm. "This bleeding hasn't stopped yet," she whispered.

"What have you done?" Mayuri exclaimed as he walked in the room. "You little meddler!"

Rangiku turned her head to face the mad scientist. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, this was completely unnecessary. How inhumane can you possibly be? You're a _**MONSTER**_!" Rangiku had gone from speaking in a low, strained voice to screaming at the man.

Mayuri just sniffed. "Idiot girl. Science is science. This was nothing more than an experi..."

"What have you done, Kurotsuchi-taicho?" a sweet voice asked from behind him. Both Rangiku and he turned to see Unohana standing there with Gin. Unohana took one glance at Kyoko and started to enter the room. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, I think you've accomplished your tasks. Please remove that... thing from my patient."

"I have not accomplished my tasks, Unohana-taicho. If the girl had only stayed still lon..."

Unohana stopped and looked at him. Her face was completely blank. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, I think you have accomplished your tasks. Please remove that thing from my patient."

If there was one thing everyone knew, it was to never make Unohana repeat herself. Rangiku winced, practically feeling the anger emanating off of the elder woman. Mayuri stared at her for a moment. Then he turned and headed over to Kyoko, mumbling all kinds of things. He smacked her hand away from the needle. What he did next was enough to cause Kyoko to lose consciousness once more.

* * *

"I move for Kurotsuchi-taicho to be removed from office, soutaicho," Unohana said later.

"I second that motion, soutaicho," Gin said, standing next to her.

Yamamoto was sitting in his own hospital bed. He looked between the two. Apparently, he had been reading something. He cleared his throat and began reading again. "Do you know what Kurotsuchi found out, Unohana?"

Unohana cleared her throat. "I do not. At this point, soutaicho, I don't really care to know. What he was doing was unforgivable. I did not speak up when he used his own men as explosives. I will regret that for the rest of my life. However, I cannot allow something like this to slide," she said.

Yamamoto nodded, still looking at whatever he was reading. "I see." He glanced back up at Unohana and Gin. "Although his methods were... questionable..."

"They weren't questionable, soutaicho. They were downright unethical," Gin interrupted.

"Ichimaru, you are the last person I want to be lectured to about ethics." Yamamoto let out a long, heavy sigh. "Kurotsuchi did come up with some rather interesting results."

"And what might those be, soutaicho?" Unohana asked, not showing her annoyance with the situation.

"It would appear as if the child's reiatsu has simply vanished. We cannot feel it, but it is fighting our own for dominance. Have you ever wondered why you feel strangely exhausted after coming from seeing the Utsuri girl?" He watched the other two nod. "According to Kurotsuchi, we are unconsciously trying to not be smothered."

"But we do feel reiatsu. I feel it all the time," Gin said.

"From this, it says that it is Utsuri's reiatsu you're feeling. She does not appear to have access to it or control over it yet. She, too, is 'fighting for dominance.' It is much like the way Aizen was before he disappeared."

Gin looked at Unohana. Her lips had tightened. She was very annoyed. Apparently, she could care less about that. Gin smirked inwardly and looked back at Yamamoto. "Well, is she gonna be fine?"

"That has yet to be seen. But, I think it's safe to say that Aizen will eventually come for her; her or the child." Yamamoto turned his stare to Unohana again. "I will consider you motion, Unohana."

Unohana bowed her head. "Thank you, Yamamoto-soutaicho."

* * *

It was well into the night when a ghost-like figure approached Kyoko as she slept. A hand reached out and traced the outline of her face in curiosity. It moved down to her neck and collarbone, tracing the outlines of the shadows. It paused when Kyoko began to stir. Kyoko's eyes fluttered open. She looked around her until her crystal eyes settled on her newest visitor. Then she narrowed them before turning her head.

A chuckle. "That wasn't the greeting I was expecting," her visitor said.

Kyoko turned her head back to face him. "Then what were you expecting... Aizen?" She said his surname with as much malice as she could muster. Even Aizen was taken aback for a moment. He watched her sit up with much effort. "There are several ways that I thought of conducting this moment. Unfortunately, due to my... delicate condition, hauling off into a blind rage would only be a detriment to my health." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, Aizen step back.

Aizen noticed the bandages on her left arm as she stood up and stretched her back. He then decided to take in her general appearance. Her face was rounder. Or was it... chubbier? Whatever the case, it only served to make her appear even more like a china doll. Her long black hair was braided and thrown over her shoulder. Besides looking like she was carrying melons in her stomach, Aizen noticed the severe enlargement of two other body parts. His eyes lingered longer than they should have. This did not go unnoticed by Kyoko.

"Do you want to see them? You're certainly staring hard enough." Kyoko crossed her arms.

Aizen simply smirked. "Actually, I was thinking that it's a shame they've swelled so much. What's so attractive about you is your diminutive stature. It is a direct contradiction to your larger-than-life nature," he said.

Kyoko nearly smiled. "God, I love the way you lie. It's so easy for you, isn't it?" she asked. "So I am no longer attractive to you?" Kyoko shuffled away from him, towards the window. For once, the child was calm inside her.

_Must have something to do with being so close to 'Daddy.' That sucks_, she thought morbidly.

"On the contrary, Hina. You'll always be quite... attractive to me."

Kyoko rolled her eyes as she made it to the barred window. She placed a hand on the sill and leaned forward slightly. "Always, huh? Is my 'attractiveness' the reason I'm like this?" she asked.

Aizen thought long and hard about his answer. She was a good distance away from him. "I've always thought you were special, Hina. You are a perfect test subject. I always had a use for you. I simply neglected to tell you what it was," he said.

Kyoko tensed. She turned and glowered at Aizen. She took a single step forward. The next thing either knew, her hand had gone across Aizen's face. She flexed her hand and looked down at it. Then she looked back up at him. Aizen's head had snapped to the left, but Kyoko knew full well that he'd let her hit him. She also knew that the blow hurt her much more than it hurt him.

"I thought you weren't going to get worked up." Aizen turned his head. "And your shunpo was incredibly sloppy."

Ignoring his potshot at her lamed abilities, she instead growled. "I am not a test subject or a test tube. Neither is this child. Between you and Kurotsuchi, I can't decide who's worse." She began hobbling back to her bed. "Get out."

"I was planning on leaving. You kicking me out is unnecessary." Aizen began walking towards the door. "I will be back soon." With that, he was gone.

Kyoko stared at where he'd left. The child kicked her. Smirking, she laid back down. "Yeah. I hate him, too."


	15. Chapter 15: One Too Many

**Mirror**

**Chapter 15: One Too Many**

**

* * *

**

"Isn't this nice, Kyoko?"

Kyoko blinked, coming back from the oblivion she'd been in. She realized that she had been staring into space and ignoring Rangiku. Hastily, she nodded. "Yeah. It's nice," she said quietly.

Rangiku looked over at Kyoko. She'd finally talked Unohana into letting Kyoko out of her room to get some sunlight. In her condition, there was no way Kyoko would get far if she tried to escape. Now, all Kyoko could do was stare into space. Rangiku sighed as Kyoko started doing it again. She leaned forward and snapped in Kyoko's face. Sharp blue eyes darted back to her.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyoko asked angrily.

Rangiku stuck her nose in the air and relaxed against the tree they sat under. "You've been staring into space like you're searching for the meaning to life or something. No matter how hard you stare at the sky, it isn't going to open up and swallow you whole."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Real nice analogy there, Rangiku. Why'd you bring me out here anyway? Then you made me sit under this tree knowing full well that it'll be hell getting back up. _**THEN**_, you don't even bring any..." She was hushed as Rangiku stuffed an onigiri in her mouth.

"You were saying?" Rangiku asked. Kyoko just took a bite of the onigiri and looked away from Rangiku. "I figured you were tired of eating hospital food, so I brought you some treats. Plus, Gin should be coming with..."

"I come." Gin stepped around the tree. "I come bearin' gifts," he said as he held up three bento boxes wrapped in furoshiki cloths. He saw that Kyoko had obviously not heard him. She was devouring the onigiri given to her as if she'd never tasted one before.

Rangiku also noticed Kyoko's preoccupation with the onigiri. She began laughing at her friend. Kyoko looked up from eating and saw Rangiku laughing at her. Then she noticed Gin holding bento boxes. She reached up for one, pulling it out of his hands.

"All ya had ta do is ask. I would've given it to ya," Gin said as he sat down. He handed Rangiku her own. Kyoko had already opened hers and was staring at the food with lustful eyes. "Geez, Oko-chan. Ya act like ya've never had bento before."

Kyoko looked up, her eyes narrowed. "If my memory serves, I haven't had bento since I 'died.' I'm going to sit and cherish this one. Besides, once I have this kid, I'll probably never eat another one of these in my life," she said through a mouth full of food.

Rangiku laughed and began eating her own. Then, as usual, she and Gin began fighting over the sake. They both did not notice Kyoko's sudden pause. When Rangiku finally nabbed the jug away from Gin, she glanced over at Kyoko. Kyoko was still holding a piece of sushi up to her lips and staring straight ahead.

"Fine. Ya can have the sake. I just won't share mah persim..." Gin stopped as Rangiku turned his head to look at Kyoko. "Oko-chan, wha's wrong?" he asked.

The sushi finally fell from Kyoko's shaking hand. She dropped the chopsticks and leaned forward. Then she tried to stand, knocking over her box. "Hurts..." she whispered.

"What hurts? Kyoko, wait!" Rangiku reached for Kyoko's arm to steady her. She turned towards Gin. "Go get Unohana!" she yelled at him. Gin was gone before she finished the sentence. "Kyoko, sit back..."

Kyoko shook her head fervently. "Don't want to. It hurts far too much. Even breathing hurts," she said with a strained expression. She tried to work her way shakily to her feet. "Help me get insi..." She passed out just as Gin returned with Unohana.

Rangiku held Kyoko up. "Goodness, she's heavy. Gin, help!" she yelled. Gin seemed a little stunned, even having his eyes open. Rangiku rolled her eyes and jabbed Gin with one of her hands. "Gin!"

Gin snapped out of it and hauled Kyoko into his arms. "She _**IS**_ heavy. This kid weighs that much?" he said. Rangiku smacked him in the back of his head.

Unohana stepped forward and took Kyoko's vitals. She nodded at Gin and Rangiku. "She's fine. She's just gone into labor. Follow me, Ichimaru-taicho," Unohana said calmly.

Gin appeared confused. "Well, she can't have the baby if she's unconscious, can she?" he asked.

"Ichimaru-taicho, there's ways around that. Besides," Unohana looked down at Kyoko's pained face, "I doubt she'd want to be up and aware of the pain."

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes. She was laying on a slab of rock. She shivered as she sat up. The mist around her was suffocating. It was like it was humid and cold at the same time. It was an odd feeling around her. Through the mist, she could see different mountain peaks. The sky was invisible through the mist as well.

_I must be in my inner world. But why has it changed so much? It's never this misty_, she thought.

"You are in a great amount of pain, Kyoko-sama," the voice of her zanpakuto said, echoing around her.

"_Shinkyō_?" Kyoko pushed herself to her feet, aches and pains all over her body. "Where are you? I can't see you in here."

"I am everywhere, but I am nowhere as well."

Kyoko deadpanned. "Huh? Don't speak in riddles _Shinkyō_."

"I still cannot materialize for you. The mist is as close as I can come. Your despair and weakness still weighs heavy. However, that is about to change," _Shinkyō_ said.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Does your body not feel different? Does it not appear different?"

Kyoko looked down at her body. She was her normal size again. Touching her abdomen, she continued to gape at her regained shape. She glanced back up and around her. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"Tsk tsk. So full of questions, you are. What do you think is happening? Remember anything before you came here?"

"I don't..."

* * *

Rangiku and Gin sat outside the room where several 4th Division personnel were working with Unohana. Rangiku was twiddling her fingers together. Gin was staring off into space, his smile lacking its usual mischievousness. Rangiku finally sat back against the bench she was sitting on and let out a long sigh.

Gin looked down at her. "Somethin' wrong, Ran-chan?"

"Seems like this is taking too long, you know? Shouldn't we have heard something by now? I mean, it's been..."

"Ya worry too much, Ran-chan," Gin said as he sat down beside her. "Unohana-taicho is the best. She won't let anything happen ta Oko-chan or... Hiya, Ise-san."

Nanao was indeed approaching them. As far as anyone knew, Nanao had not been to visit Kyoko since her return to Soul Society. Rangiku chalked it up to Nanao not being quite as forgiving as she herself was.

"Nanao. This is a surprise. I thought you were still mad at Kyoko," Rangiku said.

Nanao cleared her throat and shook her head. "I am not mad at her, Rangiku. At least, I'm not mad anymore. I was just... hesitant to come. Unohana-taicho summoned me and taicho would not stand for 'disobedience.' He's definitely one to talk," Nanao said.

Rangiku giggled a bit. "He definitely is. But, he might just be helping you in disguise."

"Maybe." Nanao looked towards the door. "Have you heard anything?"

"No. It's been deathly quiet." She shook her head. "I'm beginning to get worried. There hasn't been any noise."

"The walls are soundproof, Rangiku. I though you knew that," Nanao said. Rangiku and Gin shook their heads. Nanao sighed and went to sit beside Rangiku. "You two are pathetic."

Just as Nanao sat, Isane flew out the door. She was looking around frantically. When she faced the other three, she smiled. "Everything's fine," Isane said. She noticed that the three were paying more attention to what she was covered in. "Oh! This is nothing. I was just holding the baby. Unohana-taicho said you all can come in now."

* * *

Unohana was beginning to clean up when she noticed Kyoko's eyes fluttering open. The girl blinked a few times. Then she began to look around with a frightened look on her face. Unohana went over to her.

"Unohana-san, what's going on? Why can't I feel..."

"Shhh, Kyoko-san. You've become a mother now," Unohana said, smiling down at her.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. Then she heard the squall of a baby across the room. She tried to turn her head, but something made her pause. "Unohana-san, I think something's wrong," she said.

Unohana appeared perplexed until one of her subordinates called for her.

"Unohana-taicho, I don't think we're finished yet," she said.

Unohana walked over to the girl. "Well, it appears that we aren't." She noticed Isane returning with Nanao, Rangiku, and Gin in tow. "Isane, I need you here for a moment," she said. Isane nodded and went to her taicho's side.

* * *

"Heh. I wonder what's goin' on," Gin asked. He looked to his right and saw that Rangiku and Nanao were already fawning over the baby. He smiled before looking back towards Unohana, Isane, and Kyoko. He noticed Kyoko was awake. "Oko..." He paused when Unohana lifted up a baby. "Twins?"

Rangiku heard Gin's whisper. She glanced over Unohana, who was handing a baby to Isane. "Well, that's certainly a surprise," she whispered.

"What is?" Nanao watched as Isane was cleaning a second baby. "Oh my word," she mumbled.

* * *

Unohana walked back over to Kyoko's head. The girl was looking up at her with a rather stoic expression. "You're now the mother of fraternal twins," she said kindly.

Kyoko stared up at the woman for a moment. "Tell me you're joking," she said. Unohana shook her head. Kyoko looked away. "Fuck," she whispered.

Understanding that Kyoko would need a moment to let it all sink in, Unohana headed to where Rangiku and Nanao were each holding a child. The babies had stopped crying and were now making gurgling noises.

Rangiku looked past Unohana and at Kyoko. She could see Kyoko's blank look, but she could also see that her bottom lip was trembling. She looked at Unohana. Unohana nodded. Rangiku glanced at Nanao and motioned towards Kyoko. Nanao began to walk towards Kyoko, baby in hand. Rangiku silently followed.

Kyoko turned her head as her friends appeared before her. They each carried one of her children. She had the urge to look away, but instead her eyes were trained on the two. Rangiku was first to kneel down towards her. Nanao followed and Kyoko looked at the babies.

"Fraternal, eh? They look the same to me," she said shortly.

Rangiku blinked at Kyoko's sharp tone. "Well, they may look alike now. But there are some differences between the two already." She held up the child she carried. "For instance, this one has blue eyes."

"Yes. This one has hazel eyes. It also looks like this one will have black hair, too." Nanao looked at Rangiku and smiled. "It appears that this one is a boy. That's a pretty big difference."

"Yep. And this one is a girl. I'd put my money on her hair being brown. They do have similar faces, though."

Kyoko nodded and looked away again. _The inverse of us. What a coincidence, yet it seems strangely appropriate_, she thought. She closed her eyes and inhaled. _I can't feel their reiatsu. That's odd_.

"Are you going to name them?" Nanao asked. When she received no answer, not even an annoyed glance, she looked at Rangiku.

Rangiku sighed. "Well, they're your babies. You can name them on your own time. Just don't wait too long." She nudged Nanao so they could leave.

* * *

Unohana stood before Yamamoto. She took a deep breath. "The... Utsuri babies have been born. There were no complications. Both are healthy as can be and with their mother," she said.

Yamamoto opened an eye to look at Unohana. "Babies? There is more than one?" he asked.

"Yes, soutaicho," Unohana said with a nod. "Fraternal twins; a boy and a girl. I found no abnormalities except that they appear to have no reiatsu. They have reiryoku, else they wouldn't be alive. But the pressure of such cannot be felt. No matter how minuscule, one should always feel the reiatsu of another."

"Yes, that's true. What of the Utsuri girl?"

"She is healthy and it appears that she is regaining her strength little by little. I do fear for her mental state, though." Unohana glanced away from Yamamoto. "She might be sinking into a depression."

Yamamoto nodded. "She will have ample time to adjust before she is put on trial."

"Trial, soutaicho?"

"Regardless of her state, she is still a traitor. She cannot be exempt from the law, Unohana-taicho."

* * *

Kyoko lay on her back. She was back in her room. Her babies were rather quiet, but she could hear their breathing. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to imagine that she could not hear them.

_Maybe I can will them into nonexistence_, she thought. Then she shook her head. _That's a horrible thing to think. They're just babies. They haven't done anything wrong_. Kyoko turned her head and looked at them. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the bed. Pushing herself to her feet, she wobbled a bit before trudging slowly to the cradles.

When she got there, she peered into the cradles. The babies were facing one another. It was as if they were talking to each other by the noises they made. Kyoko stared down at them with a frightened expression.

"I... I... I don't know how to be a mother," she whispered.

"You can start by naming them," a rather cold voice said from the door. Kyoko turned her head quickly to see Kuchiki Byakuya standing there. As if reading what her next question would be, he cleared his throat. "Yamamoto-soutaicho has asked each taicho to guard your room in shifts. Now that they've been born, their... safety is of the highest priority."

_More like you're waiting to see if Sosuke comes for a visit_, Kyoko thought, eyeing Byakuya suspiciously.

"Is that so?" Kyoko looked away from him. "How'd you know I was up?"

"You exerted a fair amount of reiatsu simply trying to walk." Byakuya again read her next question. "It also says 'Baby Girl' and 'Baby Boy' under your name on the door. One can only assume that they haven't been named."

Kyoko nodded and continued to stare at the babies. For the first time, they both looked at her. Kyoko gasped and stepped back, only to step back into Byakuya. She turned and looked at him. He slightly urged her forward. Relaxing somewhat, Kyoko looked back down at the babies, who were now reaching up for her.

"They apparently recognize their mother," Byakuya said, moving from around Kyoko.

Kyoko gave each a finger. They both took to grabbing hold of her. "What should I name you two?" She looked at the boy. "Should I be so bold as to name you after your parents? Rangiku'd never forgive me," she whispered. Then she smirked a bit. "The look on Nanao's face would be priceless, though."

"They are your children. Name them as you see fit," Byakuya said.

She nodded, still looking at the boy. "Kyosuke." She looked at the girl. "And Soko."

Byakuya could on blink at the... creative names that Kyoko had given her children. "Soko and Kyosuke it is. Ichimaru will be here shortly to take my place," he said as he moved towards the door.

"Thanks!" Kyoko said a little louder than she intended. Byakuya turned and looked at her. "Sorry for yelling. Just... thanks for helping me do this," she said. Byakuya grunted something and left the room.

Kyoko continued to look down at the gurgling babies. They appeared to be falling asleep now. She sighed leaned over them as they drifted off. For the first time, she really took in their features.

"They look so much like the both of us. Especially Kyosuke. Give him brown hair and an arrogant aura and he'd be Sosuke easily," she mumbled. She moved to pick up the baby when a flash of light behind her scared her. She scooped Kyosuke up in her arms and cradled him as the baby began to whimper.

* * *

Gin was walking up towards the 4th Division's hospital. He gazed up to where he knew Kyoko's room would be. It was impossible to miss; it was the only one barred up. Smirking, he started to lower his head when he saw a flash of light. It was almost so fast that he thought he imagined it. Then the same flash happened inside of Kyoko's room. That set him into motion.

* * *

Unohana blinked awake, getting ready to go check on Kyoko's babies. She wondered idly if the younger shinigami had gotten around to naming her children. _I've never seen someone look so forlorn at having brought life into the world_, she thought as she left her office. She saw the back of Gin's robes as he practically flew up the stairs, almost knocking Byakuya down.

"Odd. Kuchiki-san, do you know what the problem is?" Unohana asked a confused Byakuya.

"I do not, Unohana-taicho. He said nothing. Perhaps something to do with Utsuri-san," Byakuya said.

Unohana stared up the stairs. She could feel Gin heading towards Kyoko's somewhat raised reiatsu. The babies were still unable to be sensed. Then she felt that Grimmjow had also began to stir.

"Kuchiki-san, I will handle this. Send for the soutaicho."

* * *

Grimmjow knocked into Gin as he came around the corner. "I guess you felt that, too?"

"Naw. I saw," Gin said, removing _Shinsō_ from its confines. "Get the babies and Oko-chan. I'll deal with the intruder," he said.

Grimmjow frowned but nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kyoko had gone still as her visitor approached her from behind. The pressure bearing down on her was unbearable. Curiously, her babies seemed to be immune to it. Kyoko finally managed to turn to face her intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed at Aizen. Then she looked him over. "Still wearing that get-up, eh? Come on. At least add a pair of wings."

Aizen simply smirked at her and began to approach her. He noticed Kyoko tighten her hold on the baby. "I don't need your flattery, Kyoko. To answer your question, I came to see my offspring. Why else would I be here?" he asked, still approaching her.

"Offspring? Don't refer to them as if they're science projects, Sosuke. Leave. I don't want you anywhere near them."

"Them?" Aizen looked genuinely surprised. He stopped approaching Kyoko and stared at her in shock for a moment.

Kyoko blinked. _Gin is coming. So is Grimmjow. This could get ugly_, she thought. She used Aizen's moment of hesitation to her advantage and turned back around. She put Kyosuke down and turned back to face Aizen. _I'm sure he knows too, but I can at least stall him from whatever he intends to do_.

"Yes. There are two of them. You didn't think I was that big for no reason, did you?" she said, straightening her yukata on her. "I want you to leave. Now." She inhaled and leaned back against the cradles when Aizen was suddenly in her face. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want," he said.

Kyoko swallowed. "What is it you want? We all know that what Sosuke wants Sosuke usually gets," she said sarcastically.

"I've already told you." Aizen yanked Kyoko to the side, removing her from shielding the cradles. "I want to see my offspring." He stepped forward, still holding on to Kyoko's arm.

Kyoko tried to shake him off, but he held tight. She looked at him as he examined the twins. Then she glanced down at her arm. Aizen grip was tight and it was starting feel like he was burning her. Putting more effort into it, she shrugged him off and looked at her arm. A good deal of skin was missing. Aizen was also looking at her.

"Odd. Since you've had the children it would appear that their abilities have also left you. You can no longer stand my touch." He glanced away from her and back at the babies. "The girl's resemblance to you is uncanny. Even the same narrow stare."

"I don't need commentary on my own kids. I know exactly what they look like. Pity the boy looks like you," Kyoko scoffed, holding her bleeding left arm.

"I rather think he's a good-looking child."

"Pfft! You would." Kyoko noticed him reaching to touch the children. "Don't touch them!" she said, reaching forward and grabbing Aizen's arm. His finger had already met Soko's hand. She was pulling on it and smiling.

"Well, she seems to like me; a far contrast from her mother. She also seems to be able to handle my touch." He reached over to Kyosuke. The baby seemed to glare maliciously at him as Aizen touched his cheek, if that was possible for a baby. He tried to shy away. "He seems to have your attitude towards me."

"Smart kid." Then it dawned on Kyoko what Aizen had just done. "Did you know they would be resistant to you?" she asked.

"Of course not. If they couldn't handle my touch then it would've been a fail..."

Kyoko reacted before her mind caught up with the action. She tried to slap Aizen with her left hand only to have him stop her hand. She winced and wiggled as he held tight. The pain in her hand was starting to become unbearable. She pulled back away from. Aizen moved his arm ever-so-slightly against her pull. Kyoko's widened as her arm snapped off like a twig breaking. She was finally free and stumbled back all the way to the wall across the room, staring in horror where her arm used to be.

Aizen threw her arm across the room and watched her glare after it. She appeared to be trying to say something. Then she glared maliciously at him. Aizen then disappeared from her sight for a moment before suddenly being in front of her again.

Kyoko blinked a few times. She stared up at him through her long bangs. She inhaled deeply and then coughed, blood coming up. Aizen did not flinch as a few drops got on his face. He removed his zanpakuto from Kyoko's chest. She coughed again and fell to her knees.

"Why?" she whispered, staring at the floor.

"Because, Hina," Aizen stared down at her, "you've served your purpose. I have no other use for you."

Kyoko looked at the blood soaking her white yukata from seemingly everywhere. She looked at her remaining hand as it was covered in the blood coming from her chest.

"You still call me by that name. You're so evil. Is this how you treat all the mothers of your children?" she whispered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Don't you even want to know their names?"

Aizen blinked. He had not thought of that. "What are they?"

"So... ko." Kyoko coughed up blood, leaning forward on her hand. "Ky... o... suke." Her arm gave way and she fell flat on her stomach at Aizen's feet.

The door opened right then. Grimmjow took one look at Kyoko and then looked at Aizen. He started for the man. "You..." He was stopped by Gin grabbing onto him.

Gin walked forward, calm over his features. He was never one for emotional displays. The only thing that betrayed him at the moment was his eyes. He was glaring at Aizen with narrowed, icy blue eyes. That was the extent of his concern with the current situation.

"It's nice to see you, Gin," Aizen said.

Gin stared at the man for a moment. Then he smiled, eyes still open. "Likewise, Aizen-taicho. Grimm-kun, could you tend to Kyoko?" he said.

Grimmjow looked between his two former commanders and then looked down at Kyoko. He moved towards her and kneeled down to her. Kyoko's mouth was slightly open with blood dripping from her lips. Her eyes were cloudy and blank from their usual coldness. He shook her to see if she was still alive. "Talk to me, woman!"

* * *

Kyoko could hear Grimmjow. He sounded so far away. Her eyes had since clouded over, so she could not see anything clearly. She could vaguely hear Gin and Aizen talking.

_Now would be a nice time to die. Sosuke seems to think I've outlived my usefulness_, she thought. Grimmjow was still shaking her. She gave an inward sigh. _Jaegerjaquez would never forgive me if I died by the likes of Sosuke. I wish he would stop yelling_. Kyoko forced herself to slowly blink, giving a sign of life.

There was a loud noise that she could clearly hear. Then she felt something shielding her.

_Gin-kun fights for you, Kyoko-sama_.

Kyoko mentally acquiesced with her zanpakuto. _Let us hope he does better than us_, she thought. _I wish that slap would've connected, though. That would've been_...

She closed her eyes and sighed.


End file.
